Confusión
by BabyVSwansea
Summary: Denisse tiene que ir a vivir con su padre por las mismas circunstancias que Bella. Antes de irse a Forks una amiga le regala el libro de Crepúsculo y cuando llega se lleva una sorpresa... ¿Podrá hacer realidad el libro? o ¿Sus deseos serán lo primero?
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

¿Es posible que el mundo mágico sea realidad? ¿Qué nuestras pesadillas se puedan cumplir?

¿Qué todo lo irreal se convierta en su antónimo? ¿Qué tu seas culpable de cosas que ni imaginabas reales?

¿Qué te pudieras enamorar de un supuesto monstruo? ¿Qué desearas quedarte con él para toda la eternidad? ¿Adentrarte en un cuento? ¿O en una pesadilla? ¿Romper algo tan frágil como el amor?

¿Estoy loca?

Tal vez.

Esa era la respuesta para todo. Pero no es nada fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFUSIÓN**

Capitulo 1.

Me dormí haciendo los deberes. Normal. Tenía pesadillas y dormía poco, con ir a vivir con mi padre a Forks. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? Por mi madre.

Hice los deberes y baje a cenar, cené unas hamburguesas del Burguer King que mi madre había comprado porque no se le daba bien cocinar. Me acosté temprano, pero no cogía el sueño hasta que me puse a escuchar música y me dormí. Me levanté y me hice el desayuno, mi madre me llevó a clase. Aquí, en Phoenix hay mucha gente en una clase no como sería en Forks que es un pueblo. Solo tenía una amiga, no se me daba bien las relaciones siempre he sido una chica tímida y digamos un poco solitaria.

Mi amiga se llamaba Kate. Era la típica chica de Phoenix, rubia y ojos azules. Yo era lo contrario excepto por mis ojos azules, era de tez blanca y mi pelo marrón castaño. Cuando llegué me senté al lado de ella y la saludé.

-Hola.

-Hola, Denisse.-Me dijo desganada, era mi amiga, pero solo eso, nada de mejor amiga. Para eso ya tengo a mi madre.

-¿Es verdad que regresas con tu padre?-Me pregunto seria. Tal vez le daba pena que me fuera…

-Si, pero será solo por un tiempo. Me voy a Forks osea que regresaré pronto.-Lo último lo dije para hacer la gracia. Pero estaba triste por irme. Les diría adiós a mi madre y a su novio. Me daba mucha lástima.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices…- Saco un libro de su mochila de color negro.- Te regalo mi libro para que me recuerdes. Se llama Crepúsculo y así te entretienes en el avión. La historia se desarrolla en Forks por eso creo que te agradará leerlo.

No me salían las palabras, estaba atónita, tal vez era una buena amiga.- Gracias, de verdad.

Mi madre me dijo varias veces que me quedara, que ella se quedaría en casa conmigo que no pasaba nada. Pero yo sabía que no era feliz y que ya había tomado una decisión.

El avión no se me hizo muy largo porque pude leerme el libro entero. Trataba de una chica que al igual que yo iba a ir a Forks para estar con su padre porque su madre salía con su pareja por trabajo. La chica se enamora de un vampiro, llamado Edward, por cierto la chica se llamaba Isabella, Bella.

Su amor es prohibido ya que ella es una simple humana y él un vampiro. Un vampiro malo llamado James pues intenta matarla y al final los Cullen, porque así es como se llama la familia, la rescata a tiempo antes de que James la matara. Me encantó el libro.

Baje en Seattle. Cogí algún transporte más para llegar a Forks. Mi padre me esperaba en la calle con un trasto al que él llamó coche. Mi coche.

-¿En serio que te gusta?- Pregunto inseguro.

-Si, papá. Es perfecto gracias otra vez.-Le mentí, era una chatarra.

- Arriba está tu cuarto, te dejaré sola para que ordenes tus cosas.- Se parecía mucho a mi, él no intentaba agobiarme, sabía que me ponía de los nervios que me estén revoloteando como a él.

Mi cuarto se parecía al de Bella. Unas viejas cortinas adornaban las ventanas, en medio de la habitación había una cama y enfrente un dinosaurio por ordenador. Estaba igual que cuando era pequeña.

Esa noche me acosté temprano. No cogía sueño hasta que al final me dormí. Por la mañana fui al instituto (fácil de reconocer) en mi camioneta.

Las clases eran aburridas pero todo el mundo cuchicheaba sobre mí. Me esperaban. En un pueblo había poca novedad y yo lo era. Conocí a tres chicos: Mike, Eric y Jessica. ¿De qué me sonaban estos nombres? Eran simpáticos aunque noté algo de falsedad en Jessica, como si se arrimara a mi por ser la "novedad". Mi temor, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fui a la cafetería acompañada de Jessica. Cogí mi almuerzo cuando los vi. Sus rostros eran perfectos, de cual ángel. Su perfección hacía que todos nos sintiéramos simples, eran hermosos. No pude evitarlo y le pregunté a Jessica quienes eran.

-Esto… Jessica, ¿Quiénes son?

- Son los Cullen, los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa.-Se me cayó la bandeja con mi almuerzo. ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PODÍAN SER ELLOS! ¡Es solo un simple libro! Mi preferido pero un libro.

-Denisse, ¿estás bien?

-¿Y donde está Bella?-Dije sarcásticamente fuera de mí.

-¿La conoces?

* * *

Hola :) Gracias por su tiempo en leerlo. No sabeis cuanto os lo agradezco. Gracias por los reviews =D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

-¿La conoces?

-Debo irme.-Dije automáticamente y me fui corriendo. Tropecé. Mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen ninguno me miraba excepto él. Edward si me miraba y me había visto hacer el ridículo. Era típico en mí.

Me metí al baño y me puse el pestillo. Estaba desquiciada. ¿Qué pasaba? Todo esto tiene una explicación. Vale, no lo tiene. Miré la fecha de mi móvil. ¡Todo estaba en orden! Enero del 2010. La historia se desarrolla años atrás, para ser exactos en el 2003. Vale, los Cullen existen y Bella también. No hay ningún problema es una coincidencia. ¿Qué debo hacer? Nada, no podía hacer nada. Son sus vidas. Lo único que podía hacer era investigar. Cogí mi mochila y me sequé la lágrima que me caía de frustración. Me dirigí a la cafetería poniendome roja de vergüenza por el tropezón de antes y me llamó Jessica. Me fui hacia ella y me senté con una manzana, mi fruta favorita.

-Hola Denisse. ¿Por qué te has ido?- Me lo preguntó con un tono de cabreo. Le iba a mentir estaba claro. Pero debía investigar.

-No me encontraba bien…-Cuando levanté la vista, enfrente mía estaba Bella. Me quedé mirándola embobada. Su rostro tenía cara de corazón, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran marrones y se podía leer en ellos desesperación parecía que no le gustaba estar aquí. Se le notaba incomoda. Iba vestida con una camiseta verde de manga larga, aquí era imposible por el mal tiempo estar en manga corta daba igual en que estación estábamos siempre hacía frió. Me giré para comprobar si Edward la miraba y no, al revés me estaba mirando a mí. ¿Qué pasaba? Aquí había algo que iba mal.

-Jessica, ¿Quiénes son esos?-Le hice un gesto como que mirase atrás aunque era evidente que ella sabía de quienes estaba hablando.

Son los Cullen. Los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Se mudaron aquí hace un par de años. El chico mayor musculoso y que está sonriendo es Emmet. La chica que está con él es Rosalie la rubia guapísima salida de un anuncio. La que se acaba de levantar es Alice y su novio Jasper. Y él de pelo cobrizo ¡es guapísimo! Se llama – Edward dije en mi mente que nos estaba escuchando ahora mismo porque puso su sonrisa torcida.- Edward. Bella.-ella miró para Jessica.- Denisse dice que te conoce. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Bella se quedo sorprendida. Pero yo reaccioné rápido.

- Nos conocemos de Phoenix. Íbamos a la misma clase.- Bella me miró extraña. Pero me siguió la corriente.

La siguiente clase terminó rápido pero la siguiente clase iba a ser un problema. Biología.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando entré vi al ángel Edward sentado en un sitio con el otro libre. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Mire para todos lados y no estaba. Esto no iba bien, ellos deberían estar juntos mejor dicho, deben estar juntos.

Le enseñé mi papel de asistencia al profesor y me dijo que me sentara en el sitio que esperaba. Me senté y saqué mi bolígrafo, mi libro y mi libreta. Estube intentando concentrarme en la clase. Un momento, ahora que recuerdo ¡Edward puede leerme la mente! Oh no… Que vergüenza todos mis pensamientos expuestos a todos los Cullen o como mínimo a uno, Edward. Le miré y me miraba en con unos ojos negros azabache llenos de furia, me odiaba. Cómo ponía en mi libro de Crepúsculo _Si las mirabas matasen… _Yo sería cadáver. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba muy raro no paraba de mirarme. Me tapé con el pelo para que no pudiera verme la cara y me puse a atender al profesor… aunque con poco resultados. Deseaba que esta clase terminara ya. Tenía que hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Bella. Sonó el timbre y Edward ya tenía recogidas sus cosas y salio pitando, como arma que lleva el diablo. Tampoco corría para decir que era algo fuera de lo normal e irreal pero no, iba corriendo como una persona aunque si yo hubiera querido ir detrás de él, no lo hubiera conseguido, me hubiera caído o tropezado antes. No era patosa digamos que era una negada para la educación física.

Cuando recogí mis cosas me dirigí corriendo a buscar a Bella por el instituto por suerte era última hora y todos salían para ir a casa. La vería a la fuerza y tampoco era tan difícil, estaría en su camioneta… Si es que tiene…

La vi, sentada en un coche negro pero no iba de copiloto iba sujetando el volante. Era su coche. Otra cosa fuera de lo normal. Bella no llevaba un coche moderno. Me puse delante y casi me atropella de no haber frenado y me metí a su coche. Estaba asustada y en el fondo… yo también.

-Esto… Hola. Lo primero, perdona por haber entrado así a tu coche pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo.-Deni, respira, respira. Que te vas a ahogar me dije a mi misma.

-Hola, no pasa nada. Lo único que hubiera pasado es que te hubiera atropellado pero tengo buenos reflejos. ¿De qué te conozco? ¿Cómo sabes que soy de Phoenix?-No supe interpretar su cara. Pero supongo que necesitaba respuestas igual que yo. No sabía por donde empezar.

- No me conoces pero, yo a ti si. –Fue lo único que pude decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

-No me conoces pero, yo a ti si. –Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Qué? En serio, no te entiendo.- Saque de mi mochila el libro y se lo deje.

-Mira, la protagonista eres tú y los Cullen son ellos también.

-Está en blanco.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba en blanco! Se me cayó otra lágrima de frustración.

-Tu debes salir con Edward y casarte con él, luego en otro libro tendrás a Nessie…-Me interrumpió, me estaba desquiciando.

-Ehh chica que yo tengo novio. Es Ben. ¿Lo conoces? Pues para ya, porque soy capaz de llamarlo y que hable con Cullen y contigo para que os dejéis de inventar cosas, porque yo estoy muy enamorada de él, de Ben quiero decir. Mira, lo siento. Pero no puedo ayudarte ni a ti ni a él. Que se busque otra chica y tu algo en contra del aburrimiento y ahora si me disculpas…Debo irme a casa.

-No, perdóname tú a mí. Estoy confundida.- Rectifiqué- Me he confundido.

Salí del coche llorando. No podía hacer nada más. Me fui a mi coche y me quede un rato allí hasta que Bella se fuera. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quería ayudar a los Cullen pero como… Bella tiene que salir con el ángel de pelo cobrizo que me miraba raro en biología.

–Alto, alto, alto.-Dije en voz alta. ¿Quién estaba preguntando por los Cullen en la cafetería? Yo. ¿Quién iba a la clase de biología con Edward? Yo. ¿Quién se sentaba con Edward? Yo. ¿A quién miraba Edward con sus ojos negros por la sed y con odio? A mí.

Yo _era _Bella. Pero así no podía ser, yo me llamaba Denisse tengo diecisiete años y soy de Phoenix. Vale… creo que no debería de haber dicho eso. Solo nos diferenciábamos en el nombre. Pero yo no puedo hacerle esto a los Cullen, a Edward, a Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlise… Sabía que Rosalie quiere a Reneesmee pero yo no puedo quedarme embarazada y menos de alguien tan precioso.

Cuando me di cuanta, el aparcamiento estaba vacío y metí la llave y el motor del coche rugió. Llegue a mi casa una hora después de lo normal, mi padre estaría enfadado pero todo lo contrario, no dijo nada, como si hubiera llegado a mi hora normal.

-Papá, ¿has comido ya?-Le pregunté mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar donde estaba mi padre con una cerveza en el sofá viendo la tele.

-Si…-Dijo avergonzado- Comí en la comisaría. Mejor. Comería yo sola tenía un inconveniente, dejar mi mente libre de pensamientos impuros.

-Entonces… No probaras mi riquísima lasaña, tú te lo pierdes. -Dije de broma.

-Me la cenaré esta noche.- Me sonrió, me fui a la cocina a comer. Estaba muy buena para que la cocina sea tan vieja. Cuando comí me fui arriba. Pero no pude resistirme en pesar en Edward tan guapo, tan encantador, tan perfecto… Deni para. Edward será el futuro marido de Bella. Esta Bella no se parecía al del libro era extraña. Pero yo no era la elegida, estaba todo al revés. Me fui al baño a ducharme y me cepillé los dientes.

-Necesidades humanas.-Dije en voz alta. Antes de mi diecinueve cumpleaños yo no sería ya humana. No, ese es futuro de Bella o al menos yo iba a conseguir que lo fuese. Mientras debatía en mi mente lo que debía hacer escuché los ronquidos de mi padre.

Todavía tenía una oportunidad para conseguir que Edward y la extraña Bella estuvieran juntos dentro de unos días ocurrirá el accidente. Intentaré que Bella se apoye en mi coche mientras le pregunto unos deberes para que el coche de Tyler atropelle a Bella pero Edward estará allí para rescatar a Bella de una muerte segura. Mi plan esta bastante bueno. Pero si tuviera algún aliado… No, no podría. Sería rebelar el secreto de la existencia de los vampiros. Debía actuar yo sola. Lo más difícil era el temperamento de esta Bella… ¡Era la novia de Ben! ¿Pero dónde se había visto eso? Yo arreglaré este desastre.

Encendí el dinosaurio que tenía por ordenador y busque el día más helado de los próximos días. El accidente ocurriría el martes, habría hielo en la carretera y haría que la furgoneta resvalase. Mientras tanto Edward estará debatiendo que hacer conmigo en Denali y al final optará por quedarse conmigo. No, será con Bella.

Antes de ponerme a hacer los deberes me acordé del libro que estaba en blanco cuando se lo quise enseñar a Bella. ¡No lo tenía! Había desaparecido. Volví a encender el ordenador (creo que nunca antes este ordenador trabajo tanto) y miré en wikipedia donde vi los resúmenes de los siguientes libros de la saga Crepúsculo y cuando me metí estaba borrada. No existía. Busque cualquier información sobre el libro pero no había. El libro no existía. Me había vuelto loca.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado en serio ;)  
**

**Me encantaría recibir reviews con vuestras opiniones para mejorar el fic. **

**El proximo sera contado por Edward.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

EDWARD POV

Me levanté a por mi almuerzo, solo para no levantar sospechas. No comía porque era un vampiro solo la sangre saciaba mi sed he dicho saciaba porque ahora no, por lo menos no la sangre humana solo una sangre, la de animal algo que poco la sacia. Me negué a seguir tomando esa sangre, no quería ser un monstruo aunque mi naturaleza me indicaba lo contrario. Me hice "vegetariano" una broma nuestra. Si, tengo familia y no digo aquelarre como decimos los vampiros porque yo tenía una verdadera familia alguien que me quería.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?-Me dijo Alice con una pícara sonrisa. Era mala pero entrañable con su aspecto de duendecillo. Era mi hermana pequeña. Mi Alice.

-Tomaré una manzana.-Le contesté a la vez que la cogí. -¿Hoy no comes nada?

-No, no tengo sed.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Ui, no tengo hambre.-Rectifico.

-Vamos a sentarnos.-Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa con los demás. "_Es muy guapa_" pude oir de la mente de Mike. Estaría refiriéndose a la nueva: Denisse. Era en lo único que pensaban últimamente todos los alumnos del centro. ¿Qué se podría esperar de un pueblo pequeño? Había poca novedad.

"_Son los_ _Cullen, los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa_" Nos nombró Jessica, pero ¿Por qué? Mire para el frente. Estaba Jessica con la chica nueva. Un momento, ¿qué me pasaba? No podía leerle la mente a Denisse. Estaba bloqueada. Lo intente y lo volví a intentar. ¿Se puede saber que mente tenía esta chica? La chica se le cayó la bandeja y se fue corriendo tropezando pero no llegó al suelo. Que chica más rara… Miré para otro lado por suerte mis hermanos no se dieron cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Su pelo era precioso castaño oscuro, su cara con forma de corazón…Era hermosa, para una simple vista humana no podía llegar tantos detalles como con la vista de un vampiro. Tenía los ojos grandes de un azul tirando a claro. ¿Qué me pasaba? Jasper notó mi nerviosismo y una oleada de calma me entró por todo el cuerpo había usado su poder conmigo. Pero me era imposible pensar en otra cosa: Denisse.

Pasaban los minutos y la chica todavía no aparecía ¿qué le habría pasado? Era frustrante para mí. Conmigo ningún secreto estaba a salvo excepto el de Denisse. Jessica se sentó en su mesa y pude leer en su mente "_Como me robe a Mike la mato, ¿quién se habrá creído que es?_" No, la pregunta es quien se cree ella y la pregunta del millón era: ¿Por qué la defendía? Había perdido el control con esa chica, nunca antes me había sentido así… "_Le pediré que venga al baile conmigo_" decía la mente de Mike… Me estaba cabreando. ¿Estaba celoso de Mike? Me estaba volviendo loco. Denisse entró con la cara blanca y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Pude notar que estaba avergonzada por suposiciones creo que sería por el tras pies que había dado ya que no habría otro motivo la curiosidad de no saber las cosas me mataba. Cogí la manzana y me puse a tocarla y me metí un pequeño trozo a la boca, estaba asquerosa, era como comer tierra para nosotros pero debía aparentar ser un humano normal más bien ser humano ya que ni soy normal ni mucho menos humano. Ahora me puse a escuchar.

_Son los Cullen. Los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa.-_La nueva habría preguntado sobre nosotros.- _Se mudaron aquí hace un par de años. El chico mayor musculoso y que está sonriendo es Emmet. La chica que está con él es Rosalie la rubia guapísima salida de un anuncio._ _La que se acaba de levantar es Alice y su novio Jasper_.-Se levantaron porque la pequeñaja querría enseñarle un trabajo de no se que a Jasper y él pocas veces le decía que no, se derretía a sus pies.- Y _él de pelo cobrizo ¡es guapísimo! Se llama_ –No pude evitar sonreír.- _Edward._ Era un monstruo, una maquina echa para matar y para que mis presas vinieran hacía mí le atraía mi rostro, mi olor… todo. Yo me consideraba un vampiro normal nada fuera de lo común físicamente porque normal, no era exactamente por mi don. Sonó el timbre y me fui directo a biología.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y a todos que leen este fic, sin vosotros ya habría dejado esta historia.**

**Voy a respoder una pregunta de fati21: si, no es del todo cierto. Pero es que no se puede poner otro nombre, y entonces en lugar de Denisse puse Bella porque practicamente ella ocupa el lugar de Bella de momento. Toda la historia puede cambiar y poner todos los personajes en su sitio.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS ! :D MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos espero que os guste :D**

**Voy a intentar que cuando Edward hablé con alguien sea casi lo mismo que en Crepúsculo. Para hacerlo lo más identico posible pero cambiaré algunas palabras.**

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Me senté en mi sitio de siempre. Me sentaba solo. Nos tenía miedo o respeto. Yo más bien creo que es por miedo. La gente sabe que no somos muy normales, ellos prefieren vernos como los raros de los Cullen.

Alguien entro en la puerta y era Denisse. Ella iba a mi clase de biología un olor vino hacía mi. Ummm su sangre. Era deliciosa, nunca antes olí algo tan bueno. Pero mejor sería su sabor, mucho mejor. El profesor le indicó que se sentará al lado mió el único sitio libre. Yo me estremecí. Iba a matarla ahora mismo pero no podía… tantos años sin probar la sangre humana y ahora por una estúpida humana iba a echar todo por la borda. No iba a permitirlo. Estaba asustada se lo noté en su rostro y me vio mirarla y se tapó la cara con su pelo, su delicado pelo. Debía matarla era tan deliciosa. Así era la vida, era su final. Se me llenó la boca de ponzoña y la garganta me quemaba. Estaba sediento. ¿Cómo matarla? Sería muy fácil. Él único que sentiría pena sería su familia… el jefe Parker. Denisse Parker era su nombre completo o tal vez no. Tal vez tuviera dos nombres. Pero eso que importaba si iba a matarla en cuestión de minutos… una hora como mucho. Me la llevaría al bosque y allí ocurriría todo. No podía permitirlo, no quería ser un monstruo, no debía hacerlo. Pasaban los minutos y cada vez tenía más sed y la quemazón en mi garganta era insoportable. ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo era tan extraño… nunca antes me había pasado nada igual. Primero: No podía leerle la mente. Segundo: Su sangre era mi cantante. Tercero: No podía matarla, algo había en mí, que no podía… pero no solo por mi familia. No podía hacerle nada… no iba a tocar ni un solo pelo de su cabeza. Era tan bella… "_¿Qué le pasará a Cullen con Deni para que la mire tan raro? Ese tío era extraño de por si. Me había enamorado de Deni hasta las trancas y no voy a dejar que ese se la lleve al catre…_" No pude evitar reírme por dentro. Mike se estaba equivocando, ella nunca saldría con él. Intenté distraerme en otra cosa y evitar oler su sangre, para eso no respiraba ( los vampiros no necesitamos respirar solo lo hacemos por costumbre y así también parecemos humanos matamos dos pájaros de un tiro) y me concentré en la clase. No podía evitarlo deseaba probar su sangre… no se me hacía la boca agua, se me llenaba la boca de ponzoña. Que dolor tenía en la garganta, era insoportable. Rompí un poco la silla de apretar tanto mis manos contra el borde del asiento. Estaba volviéndome loco por momentos. ¿Cuándo diablos iba a terminarse la clase? Faltaban 3 minutos según el reloj que había en la clase. Tic tac tic tac. Solo eran tres minutos y se me hacían eternos. "_Es guapisima… le pediré que venga al baile conmigo_" pude leer en Eric. ¿No había más chicas en el instituto? No, ella era especial pero en el buen sentido. Hasta esos simples humanos se habían dado cuenta.

Sonó el timbre por fin y yo en un segundo recogí mis cosas. Me fui corriendo pero no para levantar sospechas y vi a Alice que estaba desquiciada.

-_¡Edward, no lo hagas!_-¿De qué hablaba? Era una de nuestras conversaciones mentales para que no la oyera nadie.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre? Tengo que contaros cosas más importantes que tus tonterias…

-_¡No son tonterias! ¡Vas a matar a Denisse Parker!_-Estaba gritando, me dolería la cabeza si se pudiera pero no era para menos.

-¿Eso has visto? No se como me he podido contener.-Intenté explicarme. No iba a matarla por lo menos no ahora.

-Si, eso he visto. Espera un momento.-Estaba viendo mi futuro- Ahora parece que te vas a ir, para no matarla.

-Voy a intentar que me cambien la clase de biología por otra. Luego nos vemos.

Fui a ver si me podía cambiar de clase por cualquier otra pero no. No podían, ahora sé porque en la visión de Alice me veía yéndome a cualquier sitio. Iría a Denali, lo tenía decidido. Hice "novillos" no podía soportar cruzármela por los pasillos. Cuando estaba cerca de ella perdía el control… Todavía no entiendo como me pude resistir en la clase de biología.

Cogí mi coche y me fui a casa para hablar con Carlise aunque todavía no había llegado, estaría en el hospital trabajando. Fui a mi prado a pensar un rato mientras que lo esperaba. Debía irme si no quería matarla cada vez que pensaba en el olor de su sangre, los latidos acelerados a causa del nerviosismo de su corazón… Se me llenaba la boca de ponzoña. Seria tan fácil matarla… pero todos lo años sin probar la sangre humana se irían al traste por ella… Miré al sol y supuse que Carlise ya habría llegado. Fui corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, me encantaba correr, lo mejor de ser vampiro. Era mi naturaleza.

-Carlise.-Lo llamé.

-Dime hijo.-Sabía que era raro que a estás horas estuviera allí. El instituto todavía no había terminado.

Le conté todo lo que me pasaba con esa chica y no le importo que me fuera si así yo estaba bien y la chica. Me fui sin despedirme hacia Denali.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**El proximo va a ser contado por Denisse. Gracias x los reviews y por tomaros tiempo en leer este fic porque sin vosotros no seguiría escribiendolo me lo hubiera quedado solo para mí.**

**Me encanta que me pongais reviews de todo tipo, acepto también críticas para así, mejorar mi fic! :D**

**Besos y abrazos para todoooosss!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo no se si os gustará pero es esencial para la historia :D**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6.

DENISSE POV

Como yo sabía, Edward no apareció por el instituto. Los Cullen iban al instituto como si nada hubiera pasado pero Alice me miraba con cara de curiosidad, supongo que necesitaría una modelo para ponerle la ropa que ella quisiera o mejor dicho, un conejillo de indias. Rosalie me miraba con una mirada fría. Emmet y Jasper… no me miraban. Mejor. Ya era suficiente soportar las miradas de las dos vampiras para otras dos miradas.

Edward estaría en Denali con Tanya. Perfecto, ¿me estaba poniendo celosa? Si, pero no debería.

El fin de semana fue aburrido aunque así es como sería si todo fuera normal. Si el mundo que conocemos como imposible no existiera. El lunes llego lento. Hoy vería a Edward o tal vez no porque fuera diferente al libro. Aquí había gato encerrado. Esto no era igual al libro. Tal vez los Volturis nos mataran antes de todo o James me matara antes.

Me fui a ducharme con agua fría pero antes me preparé la ropa. Me iba a poner una camiseta de manga larga verde y encima una camisa de cuadros negra con unos pantalones pitillo. Me metí a la ducha y me eche mi gel de coco, mi preferido porque me recordaba al olor de las playas que iba con mi madre de pequeña con arena dorada y con unas aguas con olas lo suficientemente grandes para que una niña de cinco años bañándose con su madre casi se ahogue. Ahora extraño esos recuerdos pero ese día lo pase realmente mal. Me reí.

De repente escuché unos ruidos. Venían de abajo. Mi padre no podía ser, ya se había ido a trabajar. Últimamente iba más temprano por no se que líos había en la comisaría. ¿Podían ser ladrones? Tal vez. Ahora estaba desprotegida. ¿Había dicho ahora cuando nunca me habían protegido? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una en la cabeza. Baje abajo y me resbalé en el penúltimo escalón y me caí hasta abajo. Me hice mucho daño en la espalda. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió bajar abajo sin secarme antes? Recordé que podían ser ladrones. Miré por la sala de estar y en la cocina. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Subí arriba a mi habitación a cambiarme en la blusa había una nota.

Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata… compadécete de mi.

¿De quién seria? Era un vampiro pero ¿Edward? No, en el libro no pasa nada de esto. Pero no tiene porque pasar, al fin y al cabo solo es un libro.

Esa letra tan antigua y que aparezca en mi casa así porque si, tenía que ser de un vampiro sin duda.

La volví a leer _Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata…compadécete de mi._ Era hermosa la nota. La guarde en mi cajón donde guardo también fotos de mi madre, de mi padre, de cuando yo era pequeña… Me vestí y fui al instituto. Vi el volvo y el m3 rojo de Rosalie. Hay estaba. Me fui a mi primera clase para no verlo. Pero allí estaba Bella no se que era peor. Me dio vergüenza pasar delante de ella pero debía de hacerlo. Las clases se me pasaron rápido hasta que llego el almuerzo. Intente recoger mis cosas lentamente para perder más tiempo de almuerzo. Salí de la clase y entre a la cafetería. Fui a coger mi bandeja cuando se cayeron todas. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Una voz me hablo y no me resultaba familiar.

-Te ayudo a recogerlas.-Mientras que lo decía se rió. Me gire para saber quien era, era Alice. No pude evitar sonreir.

-Puedo decir en mi defensa, que se cayeron solas. Gracias por ayudarme.-Las recogió todas ella sola y muy rápido.- Bueno, gracias por recogerlas.-Me sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?-Me preguntó para entablar conversación, en el libro esto no pasaba.

-Pues… alguna fruta. Forks me quita el hambre. ¿Tienes sed?-Corregí al segundo.-Digo, ¿tienes hambre?-Vaya metedura de pata. Sabía que lo había notado. Me miró como si intentara leer mi rostro. Ella sabía que yo ocultaba algo es muy perspicaz.

-Tomaré una pizza.-Me sonrió. Había ignorado mi metedura de pata.- ¿Te apetece sentarte conmigo en una mesa? Tu y yo solas claro.

* * *

**Respondo a algunos reviews :D **

**BelladeCullenxvm: Agradezo que leas y me mandes tu reviews. La historia no va a encajar con Crepúsculo porque tecnicamente no es la misma historía. Algunas cosas coincidiran pero otras no, las adaptaré o las pondré en otro lugar aproposito. Esto tiene que ver con una cosa que pasará de que sea diferente a Crepúsculo que no puedo decir porque entonces se va el misterio ;)**

**krisstabella blugsberd: Intento hacerlos cortos para tener más capitulos y porque siempre que corto es para dejarlo interesante.**

**Agradezco a mis hermanitas de swansea por leerlo y comentad en yahoo respuestas categoria Swansea. Besos a todas.**

**También a la gente que lo sigue en el foro de Crepúsculo besos también a todosss.**

**Gracias también a los que lo leen y no dicen nada ( por reviews) que se toman su tiempo tambn!**

**Besos a tooodoooss  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7.

Aunque me sorprendió que Alice me invitara a pasar el almuerzo con ella acepte. Todos mis compañeros como Mike, Eric, Jessica… hasta Bella me miraron raro por ir con una Cullen. Mike fue rápido antes de que me sentara en la mesa y me llamo.

-¡Ei! ¡Deni! -Me llamó el tonto de Mike.

-Alice, ¿puedes esperarme un momento? No tardaré mucho…-Le hablé con total confianza como si la conociera de toda la vida o mejor dicho de toda su existencia.

-Claro. Te espero en nuestra mesa.-Dijo nuestra, ¿querría ser mi amiga? Espero que si, es muy amable en el libro y espero que aquí también.

-Denisse, ¿hoy no te sientas con nosotros?-Preguntó. ¡Como si no supiera una respuesta!

-No. Voy a sentarme a comer con Alice.-Le expliqué con total naturalidad pero recordé que los Cullen no son muy bienvenidos entre los compañeros.

-¿Con una Cullen?- Puso un tono de repugnancia y aquí el que desprendía asco era él.

-Si, y se llama Alice. ¿Pasa algo?

-Es… extraño. Nadie se sienta nunca con ninguno de ellos.- Puso cara de cordero degollado.

- Me da igual.- le di la espalda y me fui. Desvié mi mirada hacia la de Edward y se estaba riendo. Había oído lo que Mike decía en su mente o lo que pensaba yo o tal vez le hacía gracia nuestra conversación. ¿Estaba contento? Que extraño. Aunque eso quería decir que habría hecho una elección y era la que yo esperaba, la que decía el libro.

-¿Te has desprendido ya de tus amigos, Deni?- Me dijo Alice cuando llegué.

-Si. Esto… ¿por qué hoy no te sientas con tu familia? Porque no creo que sea porque quieres estar conmigo.-Dije por curiosidad.

-Pues en parte si quería estar contigo, me resultas una persona agradable aunque te conozca poco. También es porque he discutido un poco con mis hermanos. Bueno solo con uno. – Se habían peleado por mi estaba claro y con la que había discutido era con Rosalie.- ¿Qué eres?

-¿Perdona? ¿A qué te refieres?-No pude evitar reírme, que preguntas tenía esta chica. La miré y se estaba mordiendo la lengua creo que estaba deseando no haber dicho eso.

-Olvídalo. ¿Vas con Edward a alguna clase?-Estaba segura de que sabía que iba con él a biología.

-Si, vamos juntos a biología. Nos sentamos juntos.

-¿Y qué tal? -Sabía perfectamente que intentaba sacarme cosas para que Edward leyera nuestras mentes y supiera lo que le digo a su hermana.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-Asintió. –Digamos que no fue del todo simpático. –Su puso seria en este momento me gustaría poder leer la mente para saber lo que piensa.

-Con detalles, por favor.-Me pidió. ¿Eso quería Edward? ¿Qué dijera lo que pienso de él? Pues le iba a conceder el deseo.

-Bueno… estuvo todo el rato mirándome cabreado. Supongo que me odia, pero no se porque.- Toma esa maldito lector de mentes. Cuando terminé se rió.

-Tranquila, que no te odia, te lo puedo asegurar. No le hagas caso tendría un mal día.

-Después de eso, no volvió a aparecer por el instituto. ¿Tiene alguna explicación eso?

-Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a él, no a mí.

-¿Cómo? Si no me habla.

-Hoy cambiará te lo puedo asegurar.-Me dedicó una sonrisa. Era preciosa, era mi Alice. Aunque yo no fuera a salir con Edward espero tener una buena relación con ella. Después me arrepentiré de haber dicho aquello, ya que me haría pasarme todos los fines de semana entre probadores.

Sonó el timbre y cada una nos fuimos a nuestra clase. A mi me tocaba biología.

* * *

**Gracias x los reviews y a todos por tner el detalle de leer mi fic!**  
**Besos a todooooooooos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8.

Entré la última a clase de biología, por motivos obvios. Edward me miró con su sonrisa torcida. ¿Estaba de buen humor? Eso estaba por comprobarse. Me senté a su lado, en mi sitio y no me iba a mover porque el fuera tan borde para no dirigirme la palabra me daba igual. Un saludo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical. Levanté la vista para mirarle. ¿Era a mí? Si, era a mí. Edward se sentaba lo más lejos de mi posible.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Denisse Parker. -Alice sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar por sus visiones y si podía haberse presentado solo que no le dio la gana. ¿Qué le podría contestar? ¿Eres un engreído? No, eso era pasarse pero las verdades duelen. Ahora dudaba de si podría leer mi mente. Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo con la boca abierta porque se rió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre?-El tono de mi voz se notó demasiado cabreado. Pero que esperar si era tan extraño…

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.-Osea que lo había leído en la mente de alguien porque no hablaba con nadie para que se lo dijera. Que guapo estaba, había cazado hace poco por eso tenía los ojos de color miel. ¿Me estaría leyendo? Lo dudo. Pero voy a comprobarlo. "_Edward Cullen si me lees la mente coge el boligrafo." _No lo cogió eso significaba que no podía leerme la mente. ¡BIEN!

-Ah.- En ese momento empezó la clase y nuestra conversación se terminó. El señor Banner empezó a decir que teníamos que hacer una práctica.

Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos mirar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para comprobar quiénes habían aprobado. Ya la había hecho, era fácil. En Phoenix estaba en una clase avanzada.

Oh no, teníamos que trabajar en parejas, esa era la parte mala y ya podíamos empezar.

-¿Las damas primero, compañera?- me preguntó mi compañero de mesa. Tenía una sonrisa burlona. Se iba a enterar de quien manda aquí porque yo me sabía esa prueba como la palma de mi mano.

-Bien. –Dije con una sonrisa seca.

Cogí el microscopio y metí la primera diapositiva y ajuste el campo de visión a 40X.

-Profase.

-¿Te importa si lo miro?- Negué con la cabeza. Al ir a coger el microscopio me tocó la mano. Estaba helada, como un cubito de hielo. Me hubiera llamado la atención si no supiera porque su mano estaba así. Quitó la mano al instante.

-Profase.- Lo apunto en la hoja de trabajo. Qué letra tan anticuada y bonita tiene. Cambió la diapositiva por la siguiente.

-Anafase. Lo volvió a apuntar pero yo, iba hacer lo mismo que él, aunque fuera infantil.

-¿Puedo comprobarlo?-Dije. El me pasó rápidamente el aparato.

Joder, había acertado. Cómo me hubiera gustado darle _un zas en toda la boca _para borrarle la sonrisita burlona que hace siempre que me mira y yo me sonrojo de vergüenza. Que tonta soy. Estiré mi brazo para coger la diapositiva número tres pero el me la dio en la mano y volvió a sonreír o a sonreírme según como lo mire. Lo ignoré.

-Interfase. Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pidiera. Pero no lo comprobó parece que me creyó, eso me llegó al corazón.

Seguimos así hasta que al fin terminamos. En el libro ahora tocaría que yo le preguntara por el color de sus ojos pero no lo iba a hacer sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Preferí quedarme callada. Pero él no lo hizo.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?

-La verdad es que no.

-A ti no te gusta el frío.- Hasta un tonto lo abría notado, no tenía mérito.

-Tampoco la humedad.-Le afirmé dándole la razón.

-¿Y por qué te mudaste al lugar más húmedo de los Estados Unidos? –Parecía que le interesaba de verdad. Pero no tenía ganas de explicarle la verdad ya que me ponía nostálgica. Odiaba Forks.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Creo que podré seguirte.-Al final se lo solté, una parte de mi, la mayor parte de mi mente quería escucharlo hablar.

-Mi madre se casó y necesitaba viajar con su marido ya está.- ¿Qué le importaba a él mi mierda de vida? Era aburrida y ahora… no se que palabra decir. Ahora era una locura me había "adentrado" en un libro.

-¿te molesto? – me preguntó. Parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-No. Lo que me molesta, es que cambies tanto de un día para otro.-Se puso serio. Pero el profesor Banner interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Denisse también mirase por el microscopio?-Dijo el profesor cuando terminó de mirar nuestra hoja. Edward le contestó.

-En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.-Me puse roja. Sabía tanto solo porque ya la hice.

-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio?- Odiaba ser el centro de atención y más cuando alguien tan perfecto y bello estaba al lado mió.

- Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. La hice con una blástula de pescado.

-¿Estabas en una clase avanzada en Phoenix?

-Sí.

Sonó el timbre y recogí mis cosas rápida para irme a la vez que él. Edward y yo salimos juntos de la clase.

-¿Vas a contestarme?-Le dije mirándole a los ojos. Me quedé embobada.

- No me has formulado ninguna pregunta.-Se le puso su sonrisa burlona otra vez.

-Pues, entonces te lo voy a preguntar. ¿Por qué de un día para otro te interesas por mí?- Pasó por lo menos un minuto, estaría pensando que decirme. En ese minuto me perdí en sus ojos. Lo tenía tan cerca…Iba a empezar a hablar cuando Alice y Jasper lo llamaron. Perfecto, no me iba a contestar pero no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Debo irme. –Desapareció al segundo. La mañana pasó lenta hasta que por fin se acabó la clase. Fui hasta mi coche que estaba aparcado al lado del de Bella. La saludé.

-Hola Bels. ¿Qué tal?

-Hola ¿cómo te llamabas?

-Me llamo Deni.

-Ah. Si, eres la nueva la que ayer casi atropello con el coche…-La interrumpí.

-…y la que va a tu clase de literatura.-Mi plan comenzó. Mañana alguien iba a sufrir un leve accidente y no iba a ser yo.

-¿Te has integrado bien en el tema?-Me preguntó interesada.

-Pues tengo algunas dudas.-Era mentira. Me lo sabía todo.

-Ya te integraras. Si tienes alguna duda me avisas.

-Gracias Bella.-Tenía la nariz colorada de frío seguramente yo estaría igual. Sus ojos marrones mostraban preocupación, parecía que le importaba de verdad que yo me sintiera cómoda en el instituto. Se identificaría conmigo tal vez.

Me caía bien. Esta si que era Bella. Aunque que estuviera saliendo con Ben era extraño.

Me fui a mi casa en comparación con los demás días había sido bueno. Mañana sería el día. Toda mi historia con Edward se habría acabado. Llegué a mi casa y mi padre acababa de llegar también.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el día?-Era obvio que no le iba a decir nada de mis planes.

-Provechoso, ¿has comido ya?- Negó con la cabeza.-He hecho macarrones.

Comimos en silencio. Cuándo acabamos lavé los platos. Me duché para intentar despejarme un poco. Cosa que no conseguí. Fui a mi habitación directa a hacer los deberes. Encontré otra nota, estaba perfumada olía a coco.

Quiero abrazarte, dormirte en mi regazo cada noche, cerrarte los ojos con mil besos y despedirme de ti hasta el nuevo amanecer con mil sentimientos de amor.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era Edward, era la misma letra que la suya. Que tierno. Ahora me acorde de porque se fue, no quería hacerme daño. Que tonta había sido, y yo acercándome a él al salir de clase, poniéndoselo más difícil. Podía haber perdido el control perfectamente y haberme matado. El no hubiera sido el culpable, habría sido yo, yo misma me busco la muerte. No tenía que ponérselo más difícil.

-Estúpida Denisse.

* * *

_**El de hoy es larguito el capi xD**_

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

_**Gracias a todos x leerlo y dejarme reviews**_

_**hoy las quiero dar las gracias por seguirme en el foro **** a:**_

**edith hale : que fue la primera en engancharse a mi fic.**

**eclipsedeluna3 **

**maria_cg**

**mjpradas**

**mabela**

**ⓑeingⓕree **

**Mañana contestaré a los reviews que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Chauuuu  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Le pongo titulo a este capítulo :D _**

**_Tú eres mi héroe.  
_**

* * *

Capitulo 9.

Por fin martes. Desayuné rápido para ir corriendo a "mi" accidente. Llegué al instituto, los Cullen estaban a unos cuatro coches más allá del mio. Todo marchaba bien. Vi a Bella desde lejos y la llamé.

-¡Bella! Ven aquí.-Estaba apoyada en mi coche donde estaba el blanco del accidente.

-¡Hola! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si, ven aquí. Necesito ayuda con los deberes de trigonometría.

-Pero…es que yo no voy contigo a esa clase.

-Digo de literatura. Perdona me he confundido.-Fui a sacar el libro.

-Deni. Luego te lo explico debo irme.-Se fue corriendo y no me dio tiempo a llamarla. De repente hoy un chirrido muy fuerte. Todo pasó rápidamente pero me di cuenta de varias cosas. Edward seguía a cuatro coches más allá del mío y me miraba con cara de espanto. El coche de Tyler iba a atropellarme. Algo frío me sujetó la cintura y me golpeé la cabeza contra la carretera. El ángel que me rescató puso la mano en el coche de Tyler para protegernos y lo paró para que no nos atropellara. También se apoyó en mi coche y le dejó una bolladura.

Me dolía la cabeza pero estaba bien. Todo el mundo gritaba mi nombre pero pude oír con mayor claridad a Edward por tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Deni? ¿Cómo estás?- Me había llamado Deni, no Denisse. Eso quería decir que me había cogido confianza.

-No me puedo quejar. Casi muero de no ser por ti.

Me intenté levantar pero Edward me sujetaba para que no me cayese.

-Ve con cuidado te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

No pude levantarme me caía pero el me sujetaba para que no llegase al suelo. Estaba mareada. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa. Se estaba riendo de mí… Me cabreé conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la oportunidad? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Ya pensaría de eso en otro momento. Noté como mis pies dejaban de estar en el suelo ¿una alucinación? Pondré de excusa de que era por el golpe en la cabeza pero no, volaba de verdad. Edward me tomo como si pesara como un bebé. Tenía su rostro a unos centímetros de la mía. Debería sentir miedo, pero no, le estaba agradecida después de salvarme la vida, no creo que me pasará nada al lado suya después de eso. Confiaba en él.

Me llevó hasta un EMT y me puso en la camilla. Me pusieron hasta un collarín del que me iba a deshacer en cuestión de minutos. Vi a mi padre que estaba histérico. Fui en una ambulancia hasta el hospital. Mi padre me preguntó varias veces como me encontraba y le dije que bien estaba que perdía los papeles de todo lo que me preguntó, pero comprendí que había estado a punto de morir.

Me atendieron en la misma habitación que Tyler. Desgraciadamente.

-¡Denisse, lo siento mucho!

-No pasa nada. Yo lo siento por ti que estas mucho peor. –Intenté quitarle hierro a mi asunto para intentar que se preocupara por si mismo.

-Todavia no entiendo como no te hice nada.-Estaba confuso y yo le iba a mentir. Nunca rebelaría el secreto de Edward y su familia. Mientras que me hablaba yo me quité el collarín y lo tire debajo de la cama.

-Edward me apartó de un empujón. –Le expliqué. El dijo que no lo vio y era normal. Era imposible haberlo visto. Se disculpo conmigo unas mil veces más y le dije que no había pasado nada. Pero ni caso. Edward entró y Tyler se disculpó con él.

-Oye, Edward lo siento mucho…-Le dijo Tyler.

-No hay culpa sin sangre.- Le dijo Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa enseñando sus perfecta y brillante dentadura.

-Edward yo…-me interrumpió.

-Denisse, ya se que quieres una explicación y te la daré.-Ahora le interrumpí yo, hablaba para mi, Tyler no escuchaba nada.

-Solo quería darte las gracias. No quiero ninguna explicación.-Se puso serio no estaba acostumbrado a que lo sorprendiesen. Sabía perfectamente que me iba a mentir y yo tampoco necesitaba una explicación lo sabía perfectamente.

-En ese caso, que te mejores.

Edward se marchó supongo que sospecharía algo porque no le pedí explicaciones o que tal vez pensará que yo no le dara importancia a lo sucedido. Aunque no era así, era mi salvador, se lo agradecería eternamente, me salvó la vida.

Carlise me examinó con mi padre al lado. No me sacó nada pero me recetó unas pastillas para el dolor de la cabeza y que no fuera hoy al instituto. Me fui a descansar a mi casa y me encontré una sorpresa.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leerlo. Espero que les guste. Tranquilos que se irá poniendo más interesante dentro de unos capitulos, todavía estamos empezando :D**_

_**(LLLLLLLLLLLLLL)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10.

En la puerta de mi casa había una flor roja sin ninguna nota. Mi padre me preguntó por ello y le dije riéndome que no tenía ni idea. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir, hasta ahora, que mentía más que nunca. No iba para la interpretación pero ahora me sentía como si tuviera que interpretar un personaje durante mi vida en Forks. Si pudiera irme, lo haría. Pero sería de lo más cobarde. Sonó el teléfono y lo cogí.

-¿Deni? Soy Bella.

-Hola Bella.-Mi plan hubiera funcionado si la que se hubiera marchado era yo, pero no, se fue ella y a mi es a la que salva el ángel de pelo cobrizo. Bella no era de ayuda.

-Me siento culpable por lo sucedido. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

-Por haberme ido. Pero es que necesitaba hablar con Ben.-Oh gracias amiga. Me dejas por tu querido novio.

-No pasa nada.-Mentí. –Debo irme. Mañana nos vemos.

Colgué antes de que pudiera despedirse. No me apetecía hablar con nadie. Mientras acariciaba los pétalos rojos de la flor sonó otra vez el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Denisse Marie Parker soy Alice. No puedo creer lo que ha pasado.-¡Era Alice! Tenía mi número. Yo le importaba. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?-Una pregunta tonta ya que ella lo sabía todo.

-Oh vamos. Como si tú no supieras el mío.

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.-Me reí.

-Bien. Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a presentar continúo preguntado como estás. Aunque es lógico que no estarás bien.

-Lo que cuenta es que preguntes. Me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien. Alice me apetece descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgué aunque sin antes escuchar su despedida, de lo más emotiva. Era Alice ¿qué se espera de ella? Puse la flor en un vaso de agua y comí de la pizza que había pedido mi padre por teléfono para que no cocinase. No se fiaba de sus dotes culinarias, para ser honestos, yo tampoco me fiaba de sus dotes culinarias. Me despedí de él con un beso. Me duche echándome como siempre mi gel de coco. Cuándo llegué a mi habitación encontré otra nota. Ya había recibido tres. Distintas entre si pero relacionándose a la vez.

Tan roja como tu sangre pero no tan bonita y delicada como tú.

No me equivocaba, era Edward. No pude evitar llamar a su casa para darle las gracias y decirle todo lo que pensaba de él. Pero no podía decirle lo que sentía por eso solo le di las gracias. Cogí el teléfono y marqué, estaba ocupado. Genial.

La semana se pasó lenta. Al día siguiente todo el mundo me preguntaba como estaba, les dije mil veces que bien. Edward no me hablaba de nuevo. Era bipolar, estaba claro. El viernes me invitaron a pasar el sábado en la Push. Me encargué personalmente de que Bella fuera a la Push y conociera a Jacob. Aunque técnicamente ellos ya se conocían al igual que yo. Jugaba con sus hermanas de pequeña hasta que me negué a seguir viniendo. No invité a Edward porque sabía que se negaría. El sábado me desperté temprano, estaba nerviosa. Me bebí un zumo de naranja para desayunar. Me vestí con una sudadera azul y unos pantalones vaqueros largos con unos deportivos. Me senté en el Suburban de Mike pero en el asiento de atrás. Me las arreglé para sentar a Jessica delante con él. Íbamos a ir a First Beach una playa que iba de pequeña que tenía forma de media luna. El agua era de un gris oscuro al igual que el cielo, que estaba nublado. Había viento que hacía que mi pelo volase y se me pusiera en la cara. Me lo debía de haber recogido. Los chicos empezaron a recoger madera para hacer una fogata y las chicas hablaban de temas diversos excepto Bella y yo que nos sentamos en unas rocas contemplando el paisaje. Me entraba nostalgia. Cuando trajeron la madera nos sentamos todos en una especie de bancos rodeando lo que sería una fogata. Me senté al lado de Bella y Mike se me sentó al lado.

-¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa?-Me preguntó haciéndose el interesante.

-No.- ¿Por qué me agradaba tan poco Mike? A continuación Mike metió a la hoguera una rama y cambió al color azul.-¡Es azul!

-¿Bonito, vedad? -Me separé de él, no quería que se pensase otra cosa. No me atraía nada.

-La verdad es que si.

Me puse a hablar un rato con Bella. Era muy agradable. Llevaba su pelo recogido para que no se le pusiera en la cara. Observe toda la playa y lejos vi a unos chicos empujarse entre ellos mientras hablaban. Era Jacob sin duda.

Bella y yo nos miramos sonrientes al ver que Jacob llegaba. Ella lo esperaba al igual que yo. Lo raro fue que Ben no estaba y ella si, seguramente se habría puesto enfermo. Jacob tenía su pelo largo y negro cogido con una coleta. Su piel era rojiza y sus ojos oscuros. Recordaba poco de mi infancia con él, por no decir nada. Pero me resultaba familiar. Empezó a hablarnos.

-Isabella Swan y Denisse Parker, ¿no?-Su tono era amistoso. Me puse colorada.

-Bella.-Le corrigió ella con un suspiro.

-Si.-Solo pude decir eso.

-Yo soy Jacob Black. ¿Alguna de vosotras compró el coche de mi padre?

-Esto… yo.

-Muchas gracias. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Ese cacharro no corre nada y cuando pueda conducir legalmente no quiero llevar esa chatarra.

Bella se rió y yo puse gesto de enfado. Le dije que no se metiera con mi coche que era el que me llevaba a todos lados y que le había cogido cariño. El se echo a reír a carcajada limpia. Realmente me sentía cómoda hablando con ellos dos.

-¿Has dicho legalmente? ¿Conduces sin carnet?-Dijo Bella cuando paró de reír.

-Creo que no debería haber dicho eso. – Intentó poner gesto de avergonzado pero se le notó demasiado la mentira.

-¿Eres cociente de que nuestros padres son policías? –Le solté él sabía que era de broma, no se lo iba a decir a mi padre aunque una parte de mí pensaba que mi padre lo sabía y no le decía nada. Estas amistades.

-Me he podido percatar de mi metedura de pata. –No pude evitar reírme, lo mismo le pasó a Bella. Me moría de ganas de decirle a Jake todo lo que sabía de él, mejor dicho, de su futuro. Sería un gran licántropo, un alfa por naturaleza.

Los tres nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Me lo pasé muy bien hablando con ellos. Nos contó unas leyendas (no tan leyendas) de porque los Cullen nunca vienen aquí sin antes hacernos jurar que no se lo íbamos a contar a nadie. Los dejé un rato solos para que se hicieran más amigos. Llegué a mi casa temprano pero estaba muy cansada. Le hice la cena a mi padre y yo no comí nada porque ya había comido pescado en la Push. Me duche y me dormí rápidamente.

-¡Edward! ¡Eh, Edward! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Estaba en mi habitación sentado en una mecedora observándome con una expresión fría. Iba vestido de la misma forma que cuando me rescató del accidente con el coche de Tyler. No contestaba, solo me miraba. Me puse de pie. Iba vestida con un vestido negro gótico que me llegaba hasta los pies. Con un corte para que se me viese la pierna. En mi cuello llevaba un colgante enorme con un rubí con el símbolo de los Cullen. Cogí un espejo para mirarme. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. En el cuello tenía la señal de una mordedura de un vampiro. Mi piel era más pálida de lo normal. Estaba hermosa pero no pude evitar gritar enfadada.

-¡Edward, ¿qué me has hecho?-No me contestó, seguía mirándome. Fui hasta él corriendo como un vampiro y en segundo estuve enfrente de él. Le grité, pero seguía sin contestarme. Acto seguido se le cayó la cabeza.

-¡Edward, no!-Lloré. Estaba muerto. Nunca antes creo que lloré tanto. Me fui a una esquina a llorar. Tenía la típica pose de niña marginada. Me odiaba a mi misma. Lo había matado. Era un neófito y tenía fuerza. ¿Cuándo lo habría matado? ¿Y mi padre? De repente una figura enorme atravesó mi ventana. Era Jacob. Con su pecho al desnudo y con unos pantalones que le llegaba hasta las rodillas un poco rotos. Era un licántropo. ¿Cuándo se habría transformado? Estaba mucho más grande y alto. Ya no era el niño que estaba conmigo en la Push. Su pelo era corto y sus ojos mostraban una expresión de furia y odio. En las manos llevaba algo. Me levanté en busca de consuelo. Cuando llegué no me habló. Seguía mirándome sin cambiar el gesto. Llevaba en las manos un espejo. Me miré. Mi cara estaba llena de arañazos y sangre. Ya no era un vampiro mi ropa estaba rota con sangre. Jacob rompió el espejo. Los cristales se clavaron en mis pies descalzos. Jacob empezó a temblar y se tiró sobre mí.

-¡JACOB, NO!- Todo había sido una pesadilla, me desperté por el sonido de una nana. Era él. Había sido muy real la pesadilla. Estaba sudando y lágrimas caían de mis ojos. En mi habitación no había nada raro. Excepto una nota encima de mi cama pero que casi ya era normal encontrarme todos los días con una.

Si pudiese ser una parte de ti, elegiría ser tus lágrimas. Porque tus lágrimas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus ojos, viven en tus mejillas, y se mueren en tus labios.

* * *

**Espero que os guste ;D**

**Me he visto obligada a eliminar un reviews que me insultaba. Acepto cualquier opinión y consejo pero con respeto.**

**Besos a todos los fans de Twilight!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11.

El lunes llegó rápido y las clases siguieron su curso. Edward no me hablaba en clase, Alice se sentaba conmigo en el almuerzo… Pero Mike era el que estaba insoportable aunque no tan insoportable que la tensión que había entre el silencio de Edward.

-Hola Denisse. Jessica me ha pedido que vaya con ella al baile.- Bien, así me dejaría a mí en paz.

-Eso esta muy bien. –Me interrumpió.

-Pero… todavía no le he contestado. Estaba esperando a ver si me lo pedías tú.

-Pero es que yo no voy a ir al baile.-Edward pasó riéndose detrás de Mike hacia su siguiente clase. ¿Estaría escuchando nuestra conversación? Era un si rotundo.

-¿Por qué?

-No se bailar.-Se rió un poco.

-Yo te puedo enseñar.-Dijo esperanzado. Hasta un tonto se habría percatado de que le estoy rechazando.

-Mike, en serio, tengo ya otros planes. Voy a ir a Seattle.

Me dijo hasta luego y se fue. Parecía que se había cabreado pero me daba igual. Era un bobo igual que Jessica. La única que me caía bien de ese grupo era Bella. Rechacé también a Eric y a Tyler, este último seguía disculpándose por lo ocurrido el pasado martes. También le dije una negativa a un chico que ni recuerdo su nombre de un curso menos que yo. Todo era una locura. Me fui a mi casa agobiada de tantas peticiones de baile y llegué a una conclusión, ¿No era la chica la que invitaba al baile? Creo que se creían chicas. Me reí de mi propia estupidez.

Me puse hacer los deberes y me habían mandado que me leyese un libro para la semana que viene. Me mandaron leer "Eso" de Stephen King. Cogí mi camioneta y me fui a la librería del pueblo y no lo tenían. No me quedó más remedio que ir a Port Angeles. Tuve que parar un par de veces en las gasolineras. Mire un mapa. Nunca había estado aquí y no sabía donde quedaba la librería. Aparqué el coche y fui a paso ligero hacia la librería.

Me adentré en callejones donde no había nadie y encontré la librería. Era bastante antigua. Me costo decirle el nombre del autor y del libro porque la dependienta era una anciana que tenía problemas auditivos. Pero finalmente lo encontré yo sola. La librería tenía todos los libros ordenados alfabéticamente por eso no me resultó muy difícil encontrarlo. Cuando le di el dinero para pagar el libro sacó algo de un bolsillo.

-Gracias por comprar el libro. Toma esto –era una pulsera de madera con imágenes de santos y con una imagen de un ajo de color marrón.

-Pequeña, aleja al chupasangre. La pulsera lo aleja. ¡Pontela si quieres estar a salvo! –No le rechisté. La mujer daba más miedo que los chupasangres para mi gusto. La pulsera me gustaba pero no creo que fuera correcto llevarla delante de los Cullen. Salí de la tienda con mi libro y mi pulsera y me fui para el coche.

Me fui por el callejón para evitar pasar delante de un chico de unos veintitantos años con una chaqueta de cuero y unas gafas de sol. Los callejones hacían que el sol se ocultase. Hacía calor y me estaba agobiando. Notaba que el hombre me perseguía. Esto mismo sucede en Crepúsculo. ¿Por qué yo? No lo se, me habían intercambiado mi vida con la de Bella o eso parece. Corrí hacía la calle de la derecha y el hombre desapareció. Fui corriendo hasta un parque, en el que no había nadie y los columpios estaban rotos. Mi coche no debía de estar muy lejos parecía que había entrado en una película de miedo. Apareció el mismo hombre por otra calle, corriendo y luego en una moto apareció otro que iba vestido de una manera muy parecida al del hombre que me perseguía. Se bajo de la moto y el otro hombre vino por atrás mió. No tenía escapatoria. El corazón se me iba a salir, estaba muy nerviosa, me faltaba el aire.

-Hey chica, que no mordemos.-No le contesté y siguió hablando el hombre de la moto.- ¿Te apetece venirte con nosotros, guapa?

No tenía voz y si le hablaba me saldría con voz rota. Tenía miedo. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no haber asistido a las clases de autodefensa que mi padre le recomendaba a mi madre.

-¡Contesta, imbécil! –Soltó el que me perseguía gritando, me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. -¿No tienes calor con tanta ropa?

Hay si que no pude más y grite.

-¡No me toques!-Me empujo contra la pared de un edificio. Me estaba cogiendo del cuello que me impedía respirar. Estaba llorando. Me rompió la cadenita de oro que me regaló mi madre como regalo de mi décimo cumpleaños que hasta la fecha nunca me la había quitado.

-¿Te vienes, no? Yo creo que si. Tío súbela a la moto.- Cuándo fue a cogerme le di un guantazo pero eso hizo que se enfadara más. De repente unos faros alumbraron la escena. Alguien se bajo del coche que nos apuntaba con sus faros.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12.

-Sube al coche.-Ordenó la voz con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Me sentí protegida, como si estuviera en mi casa. Era Edward.

Me puse el cinturón corriendo. Solo por si las moscas. Mi salvador salió del coche a enfrentarse con los dos hombres que me habían atacado.

Le tenían miedo.

-¡Perdona chaval! No sabíamos que estaba pillada…-Escuché un rugido que me hizo estremecerme. Edward les cogió del cuello y los levantó a cada uno con un brazo. Estaba furioso. Salí del coche corriendo, no quería que sucediera algo del que se pudiera arrepentir después.

-¡Edward, para! –No me hizo caso los seguía sujetando. Los hombres no paraban de pedir perdón.

-¡Para!-Le giré la cara para que me mirase.-Edward, para por favor… Déjalos, lo mejor es ir a la policía.-Le dije con la más tranquilidad que me salió. Los soltó y me puso su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Me indicó que me metiera al coche. A su volvo plateado. Aunque seguía temblando estaba muchísimo mejor gracias a él.

Me metí rápidamente. Los hombres se fueron corriendo en la moto haciéndome un gesto de disculpa.

-Asquerosos –Dije en voz alta. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward? Estaba en el parque recogiendo algo… Por fin vino, corriendo en forma humana. Supuestamente yo no sabía nada de su secreto.

-Lo siento.-Dijo. Me quede sorprendida.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberme salvado la vida otra vez?-No me lo podía creer, era imposible que se arrepintiera.

-Claro que no, boba. Que me hayas tenido que ver así.

-Me da igual como estabas físicamente. Lo importantes es que estabas aquí, en el momento oportuno. No se como agradecértelo. Te debo dos vidas. Pero solo te puedo dar una. ¿La quieres?-Dije en tono de broma. Se rió el lo estaba viendo de otro modo.

-Deni, no me debes nada y mucho menos tu vida. –Conducía rápido. ¿Sabría donde estaba mi coche? Era obvio que si. Era perfecto.

Me cogió la mano derecha, estaba viendo la pulsera. Noté como me ponía roja de vergüenza.

-¡Qué ironía! –Se rió.-Que sepas que todo eso es un mito.

-Esta bien saberlo.-Le contesté. Poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

-¿No me pides explicaciones? –Me pregunto preocupado.

-¿Debería?-No se las iba a pedir. No quería que me dijera su secreto. Se lo tiene que decir a Bella.

-Has visto demasiadas cosas extrañas, ¿no te pica la curiosidad?

-Sinceramente no. Me basta con que me hayas salvado, simplemente. –Hay se acabo la conversación. Llegamos a mi camioneta, que tenía el depósito lleno. Algo extraño pero de momento no le pregunté.

-Edward, gracias por todo.-Me puso su sonrisa torcida y hay me rendí. No podía ocultarlo, me gustaba y mucho. Le di un beso en su helada mejilla, era tan humano que se me olvidaba que se estaba controlando para no matarme. Notaba mariposas por mi estómago y mi corazón palmitar rápidamente.

-Te han dejado marcas en el cuello.-Dió un golpe a su coche frustrado aunque sin dejarle ningún rasguño.

-Da igual. -Le dije despreocupada.

-Nos vemos mañana. Me gusta mucho tu pulsera. –Me cogió otra vez de la mano y empezó a tocarla. Deseaba tanto decirle la verdad pero no tenía pruebas ya que el libro había desaparecido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Todo me salía mal. Tal vez estaba destinada o no a ser el papel equivocado que me ha tocado.

-¿Has llenado tú el deposito? –Pregunté para cambiar el tema.

-Si…-Dijo avergonzado. –Debes irte, tu padre te castigara si llegas tarde. –Me dijo abriéndome la puerta de la camioneta. Era tan caballeroso.

-Tienes razón. Gracias otra vez.

-Si vas a decirme otra vez gracias la próxima vez no te salvo. –Dijo riéndose.

-No creo. Eres muy protector.-Le aclaré agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Me siento demasiado protector contigo. Siento que peligras cada cinco minutos y creo que es verdad. Por eso te acompañaré a tu casa.-Intentó ponerse serio.

-No, me vas a perseguir con tu coche. Más bien que protector lo veo más de psicópata. –Entré a mi coche y me hizo gestos de que me iba a perseguir por si acaso. Cuando llevé varios kilómetros se me pinchó una rueda. Me baje y no supe que hacer. Menos mal que Edward estaba allí.

-Lo sabía.-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Seguro que la has pinchado tú. ¿Ahora que hago?-Dije con preocupación soplando un mechón de pelo que me caiga por la frente.

-Sube al coche. Llamaré a Rosalie para que arregle tu coche y Emmet te lo lleve a casa.-Hizo lo mismo que con mi coche, me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente pero esta vez el asiento del copiloto. Rosalie arreglándome el coche eso no se lo creía ni él.

-Lo tenías todo planeado.-Intentaba ser graciosa aunque me salió una rama de cabreo.

-¿Prefieres ir andando hasta Forks? –Le negué con la cabeza. Entré al volvo plateado era muchísimo mejor que mi coche a donde iba parar. Me sentía tan cómoda ahí. Con su presencia y con el cómodo asiento de su coche. Tenía frío y él lo noto. Me puso su chaqueta por encima de mis hombros estaba helada pero tenía su buena olor y eso era maravilloso. Tenía hambre y sacó de un cajon del gran coche una bolsa de patatas fritas. A veces pensaba que me leía el pensamiento. Nadie hablaba y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Me rendí en todos los sentidos. Lo quería conmigo eso estaba claro y me dormí apoyada en él. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el sofá de mi sala de estar con mi padre sentado en el sillón viendo la tele.

-Hola, ¿conoces a los Cullen?-Me preguntó mi padre nada más abrir los ojos pero yo no tenía la cabeza para explicaciones y menos del vampiro bueno que me gustaba.

-Si, vamos juntos a clase de biología. –Sabía perfectamente a que parte de los Cullen se refería.

-Te trajo dormida a casa. No quiero pensar en lo que te haya podido hacer.-Me senté en el sofa. No podía creer lo que me decía.

-¡Papá, solo somos amigos! Fui a una librería de Port Angeles a buscar el libro que necesitaba para el instituto y cuando regresé se me pinchó una rueda del coche. Dio la casualidad de que Edward y su hermano mayor pasaron con su coche y me vieron. Su hermano se puso a arreglar mi coche y Edward me trajo a casa.

-Ah. Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.- Era la mentira que mejor me salió en toda mi vida. Bueno, aunque técnicamente no era una mentira solo ocultaba la verdad. Pero no se lo podía decir. Me fui rápidamente a la cama, tenía mucho sueño, aunque no antes sin encontrarme mi nuevo libro que no sabía ni donde lo había dejado y una flor roja encima de la cama.

* * *

_**En el otro capitulo me confundí en lugar de decir callejones quería decir edificios :D**_

_**Besos a todos los reviews y a todos por leer este fic :D Gracias es lo único que puedo decir.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13.

Me desperté temprano y sin ganas de levantarme de la cama. Algo me decía que algo iba a cambiar pero no se si para bien o para mal, eso me hacía que no quisiera a enfrentarme al día que me esperaba. Me puse a escuchar canciones de Muse y me relaje. El despertador me sonó y ya no tuve más remedio que levantarme si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Me duche rápidamente y me puse un pantalón negro y una camiseta fina de color marrón. Con una chaqueta encima porque era imposible ir sin abrigar. Desayuné cereales y una tostada. Tenía hambre, me notaba activa la verdad. Tenía hoy una corazonada y creo que no me iba a fallar. Hoy me fui andando porque no me apetecía conducir. Llegué al instituto justo cuando sonó el timbre. Las primeras horas pasaron rápido y un chico del que tampoco recordaba el nombre me pidió ir al baile con él, le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a todos que me iba a Seattle. Sigo sin entender que tenía yo, era una más del montón. Llego la hora del almuerzo y de momento me iba con Alice pero la vi sentada con sus hermanos por eso no supe que hacer y me fui a la cola con la bandeja para perder tiempo. Me cogí una pizza y un refresco, tenía hambre. Alice me llamó y como la ignoré porque no quería sentarme con sus hermanos, sobre todo con uno vino hasta mí.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-Dijo cabreada. Se le transformo la cara a enfado pero yo sabía que era mentira, solo era para salirse con la suya. Como siempre. Cada día vestía de una forma distinta a la anterior, hoy llevaba una falda con unas mayas y con una chaqueta que le pegaba con el color y con toda la ropa como de estilo motero. Era preciosa ella y su ropa.

-No me pasa nada, simplemente voy a nuestra mesa.-Le expliqué señalando la mesa en la que nos sentábamos habitualmente.

-Pero a mi no me apetece sentarme hoy ahí.-Dijo poniendo un puchero.- me apetece estar contigo y con mis hermanos.

-No. Alice, no, no y no. No quiero sentarme ahí. – Me senté en la mesa y me puse a comer. Ella se fue cabreada porque no se salió con la suya. En su lugar vino Mike.

-Hola, Deni.-Se le había quitado el cabreo.-¿No te sientas con Cullen hoy?

-Alice -le corregí- está hoy con sus hermanos.

-¿Tú no vas?

-No son mis hermanos. Ella debe estar con ellos por lo menos un día.

-¿Estás diciendo que porque no eres una Cullen, no estás con ellos?- Se tono se puso de burla. Yo no le iba a dar el placer de salirse con la suya.

-No, estoy diciendo que Alice ha dejado a su familia últimamente y hoy se ha ido a con ellos. Eso es todo.-Puse fin a esta estúpida conversación.

-Hoy es la prueba del RH. ¿Te la vas a perder?-La pregunta me recordó a lo que dicen los anuncios de la tele de sus series o programas. Solo por eso me reí.

-Eso espero. No me gusta la sangre. Huele a oxido.- Ahora fue él el que se rió.

-¿Eres de las que se marean? Yo te protegeré.-Me estremecí y no pude evitar poner cara de asco cuando me puso el brazo encima cuando dijo lo último pero él no lo noto. Alguien rugió pero ignoré el ruido.

-Mike… ¿Puedes quitarme el brazo de encima?-Le mire apurada.

-Perdona.

El timbre sonó por fin y yo me dirigí al edificio donde me tocaba biología. Vi a Edward a varios metros y me acerqué a él. Se iba a escapar porque él, evidentemente, no podía hacer esa prueba.

-¿Hoy no vas a clase?-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando.

Cuando dijo eso, me fui en dirección al monte, no pude evitarlo quería estar con él. Debía admitir que yo, era Bella. Él me persiguió sin decir nada. Nos fuimos adentrando al monte, juntos sin hablar. Lo único que se oía era el ruido de las ramas y hojas que yo pisaba al andar. Él, era muy silencioso, no hacía ruido. Por fin me paré, por el cansancio más que nada. Estábamos en un punto en el que ya era imposible que nos escuchara alguien. Me miraba con furia y no sabía porque. _(Comentarios de la autora: os recomiendo que escucheis en esta parte I know what you are twilight the score en youtube)_

-Es evidente que sabes todo. Lo único que me inquieta es porque lo ocultas. No preguntas cuando te salvo que yo estaba lejos de ti y en un segundo estuve al lado tuya, tampoco preguntas por la bolladura de tu coche. No ves extraño que tenga la piel congelada. No dices nada de que te haya salvado en Port Angeles de que hacía allí en el mismo sitio que tú, ni como levanté a esos dos…-No quiso insultarlos delante de mí, supongo que creía que estaba asustada, pero yo sabía que no me iba a hacer nada malo.- Tú simplemente te callas, al principio era mejor que no preguntaras pero conforme han pasado algunos hechos era lógico que preguntaras pero tú seguías sin hacerlo, sin pedir explicaciones. Era evidente que sabías algo o incluso todo. Mientes por mí, a tu padre y a tus amigos- Hay le interrumpí, no podía soportar que les dijera mi amigos.

-No son mis…-Ahora me interrumpió él, poniéndome delicadamente su dedo frío en mis labios.- Mi familia sabe lo que iba a pasar y ahora les doy la razón. El don de Alice te había visto, es subjetivo… pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti.-Ahora se rió por lo que iba a decir.- A esto me refería. No dices nada. Ves normal que Alice tenga un don y seguramente sepas que yo también tenga uno.

- La verdad es que si, lo sé. Lo se todo Edward, pero no sabía como decirlo porque intenta… sé que tu no puedes leerme la mente. Lo sé exactamente todo.

-Sabes lo que somos.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Si. No bebes ni comes nada. Tienes una fuerza extrema y rapidez. Tu piel es pálida y fría y todo por la misma razón.

Eres un vampiro, pero me da igual, no me importa en absoluto. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Un poco corto pero esencial, espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

Capitulo 14

-¿Cómo supiste que…?-No le deje terminar sabía que quería que le contara la historia, mi historia. Era tan hermoso ahora me acorde de cómo sería verlo a la luz del sol. No me lo podía ni imaginar.

-Como sabes, mi madre se casó y yo decidí venir a vivir aquí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-Dijo ansioso por saber. Estaba acostumbrado a saber todos los secretos inconfesables y no saber aunque sea la más mínima cosa ya le inquietaba.

-Déjame terminar.-Le exigí.- Mi último día de instituto en Phoenix una compañera de clase me regaló un libro de despedida. En el avión me lo leí. Contaba todo lo que sois, más o menos lo que esta sucediendo. El libro trataba de los Cullen que erais vampiros y Edward, osea tú te enamoras de una chica humana. La chica es Bella, no yo. Cuando fui a contarle a Bella la verdad, que tú y ella debíais estar juntos saqué mi libro de la mochila y estaba en blanco, luego en mi casa desapareció. Todo es muy extraño. Entonces intenté por todos los medios que Bella y tú estuvierais juntos. Pero todo resultó en vano. En biología debería ella sentarse contigo, me siento yo y ella ni si quiera va a esta clase. Le puedes leer la mente perfectamente. Intenté que fuera ella a la que casi atropellan pero fui yo. Lo mismo es con los tíos de Port Angeles. Me sale todo mal.

- Deni, pero tal vez fuera un error. Tú eres para mí, lo que para el Edward del libro es Bella.

-No, Edward. No puedo permitir eso. Tú debes de estar con Bella y yo desaparecer de aquí porque todo lo estoy empeorando todo… pero no puedo alejarme de ti. Ese es el problema.

-Soy demasiado egoísta. No quiero que te alejes. No puedo soportarlo. Eres la razón para que siga con vida, si es que se puede decir así.

-Edward, debo irme…Por lo menos a mi casa. Necesito pensar. Estoy muy confundida.

-Por que no pruebas a llamar por teléfono a la chica que te dio el libro. –Dijo cogiendome del brazo para que no me fuera.

-Es buena idea. Pero aquí no creo que haya cobertura.

-Creo que es hora de que sepas como viajo por el bosque.

-Recuerda. Lo sé. –Me aleje de él, me daba miedo su forma de transportarse.

-No es lo mismo leerlo que experimentarlo.-Se acercó a mi. Tenía una sonrisa burlona que enseñaba su dentadura. Sus ojos miel, me miraban ansioso quería ver como reaccionaría a lo que quería hacerme.-Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda. –La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero esta vez era que la curiosidad me iba a matar a mí. Quería probarlo pero me daba miedo estrellarme contra un árbol o que me de un infarto de tanta impresión. Pero me subí, no quería herir sus sentimientos, el deseaba mostrármelo o mejor dicho, que lo experimentase. Le di la oportunidad.

-¿Peso mucho?-Le bromeé.

-Bah, solo un poco menos que Emmet. –Giró la cabeza para mirarme.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso. De repente empezó a correr. Nunca me había gustado las atracciones de la feria y esto era como motarse en una.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro el bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad extrema a unos centímetros de nuestros cuerpos.

Tenía demasiado miedo para cerrar los ojos pero la curiosidad se apoderaba de mí, sabía que si los cerraba y no viera lo que pasaba me arrepentiría después. Un calor me recorrió el cuerpo me estaba mareando. Edward lo notó y se rió. Yo me escondí entre su cuerpo frío. Llegamos en menos de un minuto a su coche.

-Estimulante, ¿verdad?- Dijo mientras me bajaba. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo vomité.

-Hoy debía de marearme por narices. Si no fuera por la sangre de la prueba de biología sería por esto.-Se rió y me cogió la cara para darme frío porque estaba sudando. Cuando hizo eso empecé a sudar más y mi corazón latía frenético.

-El sonido que más me gusta es el latido de tu corazón y sobre todo cuando empieza a latir rápidamente cuando estoy yo. No sabes lo que me gusta eso.-Me puse roja de vergüenza y ya que mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal hizo que latiera frenético otra vez. -¡A eso me refiero!-Se rió a carcajadas. –Deberías llamar a tu amiga.

-Estará en el instituto.

-No, no creo que siga allí.-Miré la hora del móvil. El tiempo con él se me iba volando. Cogí el número y marqué.

-Hola Kate. Soy Denisse la chica que iba contigo a la misma clase e Phoenix.-Mire a Edward que seguía de pié delante mía con una expresión fría. Tal vez tuviera miedo como yo. ¿Qué sería ese libro? Los dos nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

-Si, me acuerdo. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?-Me preguntó desinteresada.

-Bastante bien. Oye, ¿te acuerdas del libro que me regalaste?-Le pregunté para que se centrase en el tema que me interesaba.

-¿Qué libro?-Le dio tan poca importancia a lo que me regaló que ni si quiera se acordaba.

-Ya sabes, ese que me regalaste…-

-Yo no te regalé nada Denisse. Estas muy rara. Adiós.-Me colgó y no me dio tiempo a despedirme. Me cayó una lágrima de miedo, de horror pero rápidamente Edward estuvo a mi lado y cogió la lágrima y se la metió a la boca. Me dio un abrazo delicado pero tierno.

-No llores. Un ángel no debe llorar. Habrá una explicación para eso. Ya verás, siempre la hay. –Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

_**Preguntas y comentarios de los reviews:**_

_**maria isabella: Deni es una chica inteligente, valiente, cabezota y está confundida como la mayoría de la gente a esa edad. Lo que he querido hacer con el personaje ha sido, intentar que encajara en ese mundo, a todas nos gustaría estar allí y ella ha tenido la oportunidad. Todas hubieramos reaccionado de una manera diferente, y Deni, pues reacionó así. He intentado que físicamente se pareciera a Bella pero el color de los ojos son diferentes, azules, yo tengo el color de los ojos así y quería ponerle algo de mí. En general no me inspire en nadie. **_

_**Zara: Agradezco que por lo menos lo hayas leido y cada uno tiene sus oponiones, la tuya, pues es negativa.**_

_**Lizz maggie en yahoo: Oh mi hermanita de yahoo xD Agradezco que te metas a leerlo y me ha encantado que te guste.**_

_**Gracias a los demás reviews por mandar uno y por leer la historia, ya sabeis, si teneis alguna pregunta, preguntais ! jejej**_

_**Mañana subire el proximo capitulo porque este es realmente corto. Besos /Kiss  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15.

La tarde cayó lentamente. Llegué a mi casa bastante tarde y mi padre no tuvo más remedio que preguntarme donde me había metido y que si iba a venir tarde que avisara porque estaba preocupado. Eso fue una hora de charla pero cortada, por sus pausas para comer y para pensar que decirme. Escuché a mi padre también que me decía que no fuera al bosque que había habido asesinatos como el de un viejo amigo suyo. Algo me impacto en la cara y me dio la comida, mi muerte se iba acercando. James, Laurent y Victoria. Me atraganté comiendo y mi padre tuvo que levantarse a ayudarme porque casi me ahogo al pensar en esos desgraciados. Hice los deberes, leí un rato la novela de Stephen King para la clase de literatura. Hice también las tareas del hogar, llamé a mi madre… etc. No paso nada interesante. Cené con mi padre y tuvimos una charla la mar de entretenida, estoy utilizando el tono sarcástico.

-Papá, ¿está buena la cena?-Dije por sacar conversación.

-Está tan buena como siempre. Ya me gustaría cocinar así.

-No sé como pudiste sobrevivir sin mí. –Nos sentábamos el uno en frente del otro mi padre saboreaba cada trozo de carne que se metía a la boca con la salsa. Yo de pensar en los vampiros nómadas se me quitaban las ganas. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que viniera, pero debía explicárselo a los Cullen y eso también me ponía nerviosa. También me debatía en que hacer con Edward. Estaban claros mis sentimientos pero, ¿podía ser tan egoísta?

-Hija… no se como empezar…

-Empieza por el principio y con tranquilidad. –Intenté animarlo tenía curiosidad por saber que era, pero otra no quería escuchar las barbaridades que seguramente me diría.

-Veras, hace tiempo que te has instalado y me preguntaba – Sabía que mi madre tenía algo que ver- si te interesa algún chico del sitio. – Me puse roja y no pude evitar reírme estas mentiras eran las peores para ocultar.

-Papá, no te preocupes por eso. Duerme tranquilo. – No le dije ninguna respuesta a ver si se conformaba.

-¿Eso es un si o es un no?- Por desgracia no se conformó y era evidente que mi madre tenía algo que ver.

-Pues no. Son buenos amigos pero nada más.- Edward no vive en el pueblo técnicamente. ¿Por qué me daba tanta vergüenza hablar de estos temas?

-¿Y Jacob?-Repuso de inmediato.

- Lo vi el sábado. Hable con él. Es muy simpático.-Dije mientras miraba para mi comida. Me puse roja otra vez.

-Tiene ganas de verte a ti y a una amiga tuya llamada Bella.

-Si, estuvimos hablando los tres. Se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos quedar mañana en La Push.-Así la podría convencer de que debe estar con Edward o por lo menos se quedaría con Jacob porque evidentemente yo no me podía quedar embarazada de una Nessie y él no se podría imprimar.-Voy a llamar a Bella para decírselo.-Me fui al teléfono y marque mirando el numero en una libreta la casa de los Swan.

-¿Bels? Soy Deni.

-¡Ah!, hola. Tengo que contarte una cosa.-Dijo ilusionada.

-¿Qué?-Tenía curiosidad. ¿Y si fuera que le gusta Edward?

-Bueno, son varias. La primera y triste he cortado esta tarde con Ben. Segunda vamos a irnos de acampada a los montes, ¿a qué es genial? La segunda claro. -¡Había cortado con Ben! Genial.

-Oh lo siento. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- Dije muerta de curiosidad. Sabía que me lo iba a contar ella es mi amiga.

-Si, claro. Corte yo porque no me gusta y no le quería seguir mintiendo. Empece a sentir cosas por Edward. No te importa, ¿no? Tú me hiciste abrir los ojos.-Me los imaginaba besándose y me hacía enfurecerme. Era lo que quería… estaba consiguiéndolo. Pero, para que engañarme, Edward me gustaba y no pude evitar llorar. Todos serían felices y al fin y al cabo, era lo que quería.

-Para nada. Hacéis buena pareja. –Dije secamente. Cambié de tema. –Te había llamado para decirte si te venias conmigo mañana a la Push a ver a Jake.

-Vale, mañana hablamos me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

Me despedí y lloré un buen rato. Me fui a mi habitación a dormir, estaba realmente cansada. Me llevé un susto cuando vi a Alice delante de mi ventana.

-Perdona por asustarte. Quería hablar contigo.- Llevaba el pelo recogido y la misma ropa que esta mañana. Era la primera vez que se lo vi así. Nos sentamos en mi cama. Ella estaba igual de cómoda que de pie, pero quería estar a mi altura, mirarme a los ojos. Tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿A pasado algo?-Pregunte con preocupación.

-No, ha pasado lo que yo sabía. Edward nos a contado que lo sabes todo y el como también lo sé. Me siento como que necesito información, nunca me ha pasado. ¡Sabes más del futuro que yo!

-Hasta ahora muchas cosas no han salido como esperaba.-Le dije mirando para abajo para que no me viera llorar.

-Da igual. Yo quería saber, de donde vengo. Ya se que eso es el pasado pero tal vez en el futuro hayamos descubierto algo y tu lo sabes. Quiero que me cuentes mi procedencia con pelos y señales. Me quedaré toda la noche si hace falta.

- Se supone, que dentro de varios meses o incluso antes, no se el tiempo exacto. Los Cullen osea vosotros, saldréis a jugar al béisbol, como hacéis los días de tormenta pero a ese partido os llevareis a Bella. Allí, os encontrareis a unos vampiros nómadas y uno James, deseara a Bella y todo se convertirá en un juego para él por el temperamento de Edward con ella-Me interrumpió.

-Contigo.-Dijo riéndose.

-¡Alice! No digas tonterías y déjame terminar. Cuando Bella llega a donde queda con James, él le dice antes que encontró a una chica en un psiquiátrico que eres tú, que para él tu sangre era muchísimo mejor que la de Bella y te quería. Pero otro vampiro se encaprichó contigo y no quería que te matase. Entonces él te convirtió y fuiste la única que se le escapó a James hasta la fecha. Te metieron en ese sitio porque ya predecías el futuro en tu época y no recuerdas nada porque te daban sesiones de electrochoque.- Se quedo de piedra aunque ya lo era. Se hubiera quedado pálida si no lo fuera.

-Lo siento tanto, Alice.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.-Dijo animándose.-Ahora háblame de ti y mi hermano. Háblame de vosotros, ya que Edward no me cuenta nada.

-No Alice, no hay un nosotros y nunca lo habrá hasta que yo no tenga remordimientos de conciencia.

-Es una tontería. ¡Solo es un libro! No es a Bella quien ama Edward, es a ti. Estas ciega. Abre los ojos, a ti también te gusta.-Me había pillado. Me puse roja de vergüenza y mire para abajo. Se me escapó otra lágrima.

-No voy a ser así de egoísta. Ellos deben estar juntos. Fin de la discusión.

-Ja, que te lo crees tú. Creía que me conocías bien. No voy a parar hasta que tú y Edward seáis felices y si puede ser juntos, mejor.

-Lo que tú digas. –Me metí entre las sábanas y cuando fui a mirarla había desaparecido. Se había ido. Esa noche volví a soñar con Edward pero sin ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

**_No tengo tiempo :S en el proximo respondo a los reviews ;)_**

**_Besos a toodsss  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos ( por el momento) :D**_

* * *

Capitulo 16.

Me desperté temprano por los rayos de sol y no tuve ganas de ir al instituto, le dije a mi padre que no me encontraba bien y me dejó quedarme. Me fui a desayunar, solo me tomé un zumo de naranja. Me duché con agua fría y me eche mi gel de coco. Cuando fui a mi habitación para corger mi ropa para vestirme vi a Edward allí en mi habitación.

-Existen los timbres.- Le dije como cabreada, me había pillado solo con una toalla, no era para menos.

-No veo que tengas ningún timbre en la ventana. –Dijo riéndose. Estaba con una camisa de manga corta azul clara, ideal para su piel pálida. Con sus ojos de color del color de la miel. Estaba perfecto, igual que siempre.

-Estás hermosa.

-Estoy desnuda.-Le dije inmediatamente. De repente lo tuve a centímetros de mí.

-No, llevas una toalla. Fin de la discusión.-Dijo poniendo su sonrisa torcida.

-No, fin de la conversación.-Le dije yo mientras me iba al baño y me cogió del brazo delicadamente parándome.

-No. ¿Por qué no has ido al instituto? Tu mente bloqueada no me permite saberlo.

-Estoy resfriada.-Dije mientras que hice que tenía tos.

-Resfriada vas a estar como no te seques rápido y te pongas la ropa.

-Pues déjame.-Me hizo un gesto con el brazo para que me fuera al baño a vestirme. Cogí mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente. Y regresé cuando me peine.

-¿Para qué has venido?-Le dije seria, como si me molestara su presencia.

-Para mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué quie…?-No me dejó acabar. Me subió antes de que pudiera terminar a su espalda y en unos segundos estuvimos en el monte. Saltaba mientras corría conmigo en su espalda. Me bajó nada más llegar y desapareció. Llegamos en unos minutos a un claro. Era precioso pero no tanto como él. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto y yo ya sabía lo que me quería enseñar: su piel al sol.

-Ven. Quiero verte. Haz acto de presencia vampiro vegetariano. –Le grité con felicidad riéndome y dando vueltas en mi misma observando todo y llenándome de aire puro. Con el sol, me dio mucho calor y me quede en manga corta. Lo tenía detrás mió lo notaba. Me puso mi cadenita de oro que me regaló mi madre y que me habían roto unos mal nacidos. La había arreglado y se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Gracias, por existir.-Me susurró. ¿Podía ser el más perfecto y yo más tonta? Sabía que todas las decisiones que tomaba eran erróneas.

Me giré para verlo. Su piel centelleaba como si llevara miles de diamantes en la piel. Era hermoso. Tenía su camisa abierta para que se le viera su pecho centelleante. Yo seguía con la boca abierta. Nos acostamos los dos sobre la hierba mirándonos el uno al otro durante unas horas. No era aburrido, para nada. Me encantaba verlo y observar los diamantes de su piel.

-¿Alguna vez me has tenido miedo?-Dijo con curiosidad.

-No. Sabía que no me harías daño. La única a la que le tengo miedo es a mi misma y a mis decisiones.-Me puse a mirar al cielo. Estaba despejado, no había ni una nube. Estaba perfecto el tiempo, por eso no fue al instituto.

-Te atraigo, ¿no es cierto?-Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja.

-Si. ¿Es malo?-Le dije haciéndole una caricia en su mejilla helada.

-Bastante. Tienes tiempo de huir. Soy el mejor depredador del mundo. Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mi: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor.¡Como si lo necesitases! ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!-Se levantó rápidamente y se alejo de mí.

-La verdad. No me atraes solo por eso. Me atraes físicamente por todo lo que has dicho. Pero aun más tu personalidad. Eres tan perfecto fuera como por dentro. No puedo huir de ti. Soy demasiado egoísta.-Le dije mientras me acercaba a él.- Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar alejarme de ti, pero dudo que funcionara, si te tengo tan cerca.

- Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí - No había la menor falsedad en su voz y mucho menos en su mirada.-Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.-Al pensar en eso mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como si fuera a salirme por la boca.

-Una parte de mí, te desea pero otra parte de mí quiere irse y dejarte con Bella, pero no se como hacerlo…-Me puso la palma de su mano en el corazón y todavía me puse más nerviosa.

-Si, he dejado de intentar ser bueno, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero y lo que sea que tenga que ser.

Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…

Flash back

_-¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? -Sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables._

_-Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? -le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarle._

_Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo._

_-Sí, tú eres __exactamente __mi marca de heroína._

_-Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... -murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra._

_-¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité._

_- ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!_

Fin Flash back

Todos esos pensamientos salieron a flote cuando pronunció esas palabras, fueron como latigazos de remordimiento. Ahora era cuando yo debería de contestarle. Lo amaba pero no iba a ser tan egoísta. En este momento era cuando deseaba no a ver venido nunca, sería otra la que se calentara la cabeza con esta confusión. Lo tenía enfrente solo para mí. Me salieron las palabras o mejor dicho una.

-NO. ¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? NO, EDWARD. Tú eres el primero que debería comprenderme. Vete de mi vida. Deja de intentar permanecer en ella. –Sus ojos se endurecieron, si pudiera llorar, lo hubiera hecho. Parecía una estatua, estaba petrificado. Me fui corriendo y me perdí en el bosque, aunque no me importaba. Me odiaba tanto por hacerle daño… aunque en el futuro me lo agradecerá. Deseaba morirme, grité de dolor como si me hubiera arrancado el corazón para dárselo a él y que lo hubiera roto pero yo sabía que me lo había roto yo sola. Por fin di con la carretera, dejé plantada a Bella para nuestro viaje a la Push espero que me perdonase. También mi padre estará cabreado por decir que estaba enferma y escaparme de casa, aunque técnicamente me habían raptado y no volver hasta tarde. Era tarde y yo continuaba andando sin descanso, los coches pasaban y alguno que otro me pitaba. Era imposible llegar a casa, el claro estaba demasiado lejos. Al final decidí hacer auto stop. Un coche básicamente un volkswagen golf muy antiguo paró y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Deni!

* * *

_**Respondo a vuestros reviews :D**_

_**Lien**_-_**Cullen-Potter: 1º No lo se ni yo xD pero os puedo asegurar que de momento llevo hechos hasta el capítulo 24. Pero continuaré por supuesto.**_

_**2º No te entiendo muy bien. Pero si te refieres a que digo que no tengo tiempo para responder y con eso me llevo tiempo, solo os aviso de que no puedo en este momento, que tengo prisa porque no quiero que por no avisaros penseis que nos os doi importancia a vuestras preguntas.**_

_**Krisstabella blugsberd: No pasa nada ;D Siento lo que te haya pasado, pero te agradezco que tomes tu tiempo en leerlo.  
**_

_**Agradezco a todos por leerlo y dejar reviews a: maria isabella, Lien-Cullen-Potter, BelladeCullenxvm, Rose KR, Belu, marie, KarenZafrina ( de yahooR :D), Krisstabella blugsberd, Lizz maggie ( de yahooR :D)... Y todoss.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17.

-Oh, Jake. No sabes lo que te agradezco que me lleves a casa. –Pude hacerle una sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento.

-De nada, de nada-Dijo mientras movía el brazo como quitándole hierro al asunto.

-y dime, ¿qué hacías allí?-Dijo riéndose. A veces me miraba mientras conducía. En comparación con Edward conducía bastante lento, pero me gustaba así. Aunque una parte de mi quería sentir la adrenalina en las venas con la velocidad y también llegaríamos antes a casa. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo vi. Iba a ser un chico grande. Cuando me concentré en su pregunta casi se me escapa el llanto.

-Estaba de excursión.-Dije secamente para cortar el tema. Pero él no lo hizo.

-¿Tú sola? Me encantaría haberte visto tropezando con las raíces de los árboles.-Dijo con unas carcajadas. Su ancha sonrisa hacía que se le guiñaran los ojos.

-No… Con Edward Cullen.- Para evitar que me viera la cara me puse a mirar por la ventana que no había nada interesante.

-¿Te ha… hecho daño?- Le costaba hablar de sentimientos y era normal para alguien más joven que yo, porque si a mi me cuesta…

-No, se lo he hecho yo.-Le miré rápidamente. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero yo también me había hecho bastante. Un clavo saca a otro clavo y Bella me iba a sacar a mí de la cabeza de Edward.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. No es tú culpa. –Repuse enseguida.- ¿Alguna novedad en la manada?- Seré idiota. ¡Le había preguntado sobre su manada! Jacob me miró con la cara sería y fría, y el era cálido, no debía de ponerse así.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La sanguijuela de tu novio te lo ha dicho o qué? –Me puse colorada enseguida.

-Ui, creo que debía de haberme callado. No, no me lo ha dicho él. Se suponía que hasta dentro de unos meses no serias un lobo. Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo, no me van a salir canas.-Se rió con su chiste.

Le conté toda la historia con pelos y señales y mis intentos de que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos y todo lo que me había pasado con él, aunque eso sin tantos detalles. Conforme le contaba mi historia ponía diferentes caras.

-Entonces, si Bella se queda con Edward y a mi me dan calabazas. Ya se en quien fijarme ahora.-Me guiño un ojo y yo le di un codazo.

-No hagas eso, te vas a hacer daño.-Dijo mientras se reía. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta bastante fina ajustada a sus músculos y todavía va a crecer más…- A ver, ¿y por qué no puedes salir con el chupasangre? Yo puedo salir con Bella.

-Porque la historia no es así y creo que ya lo he empeorado todo bastante.-Me puse roja al recordar todo lo que había hecho…

-Pero en la historia, no estás tú. Seriamos todos felices y cuando digo todos también te incluyo a ti. Romperíamos el tratado pero… al final seremos todos amigos y que puñetas, yo soy el alfa de la manada haremos lo que yo quiera.-Le interrumpí. Parecía que no odiaba a los vampiros.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que eres el alfa de la manada? En el libro es Sam, y en el libro tú aun no eres un lobo.

-Pues en la REALIDAD si lo soy, es decir, somos desde que los Cullen llegaron. Hace unos años y yo soy el alfa porque soy el nieto de Ephraim Black.

-Vaya. Todo es muy distinto. Pero no puedo permitirlo.-Nos estábamos acercando a mi casa y quedaba poco tiempo para hablar, estaba oscureciendo y yo tenía mucha hambre. Solo llevo el desayuno.

-Mira, avísame cuando cambies de idea. Mi vida amorosa depende de ti. Me gusta Bella.

-Ojo al dato. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué hacías tú en esa carretera?- Le miré a la cara para que no me mintiese.

-Estaba comprando unas piezas para dos motos que las estoy arreglando.-Dijo mientras aparcaba su coche.

-La otra es para Bella.-Repuse enseguida.

-No, ya me gustaría. Arreglo las dos para montar con quien quiera pasar el día montando en moto conmigo.-Me dijo mientras nos bajábamos del coche. Sabía que me la iba a cargar, pero hablar con Jake me subía los ánimos.

-¿Es una invitación? Porque me encantaría. Oye Jake, creo que va a ser mejor que te marches estoy segura de que mi padre me va a echar la bronca por irme así como así se suponía que estaba enferma

-No, es a mi al que le encantaría que vinieras a la reserva y si algún día vienes con Bella ella también será bienvenida. Tú ya me entiendes.-Dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. –Déjame a mí tu padre.

Entramos los dos en la casa. Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele y se levanto cuando vinimos.

-Deni, cuando quieras irte avísame antes para estar preparado.-Balbuceó mientras me miraba con unos ojos penetrantes que daban un poco de miedo.

-Lo siento, señor Parker. Ha sido culpa mía, antes de comer vine y le dije a Deni si se quería venir conmigo a pasar el día en la reserva.-Le interrumpí.

-…y se me olvidó avisarte. Lo siento papá.-Puse cara de perrito abandonado y agache la cabeza.

-No pasa nada chicos. Pero avisar la próxima vez, por favor. –Imploró.- ¿Cómo llevas tu resfriado? Parece que estás mucho mejor.

-Si, me tomé una pastilla y estoy como nueva.-No me tomé nada porque todo era mentira. No me apetecía ver a Bella esta mañana y a Edward. Aunque a él lo vi… Le había echo tanto daño. Jamás me podrá perdonar.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos otro día Deni. Adiós señor Parker. –Se fue y yo me fui corriendo a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich. Tenía tanta hambre y dolor… Pero me lo merecía. Merecía todo lo que me pasaba y él no. Pero no podía retirar mis palabras, porque ya era demasiado tarde, el dolor estaba echo. ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y _esperar _ de él que _siga latiendo_? El corazón de Edward estaba congelado pero su corazón sentimental si latía, o por lo menos antes de que yo lo destrozara con mis duras palabras que eran como puñales. Me duche con agua fría, necesitaba recordar el tacto de su fría y gélida piel. Lo necesitaba entero y si… No, Deni, no tendrás ninguna nota en la cama después de ducharte. Fui corriendo a mi habitación por si había alguna, pero no, efectivamente no había ninguna. Me sequé el pelo y me fui a la cama a dormir los días iban a ser lentos, atenué, muy lentos, lentísimos.

-¡Edward! Lo siento. De veras que lo siento.- Le decía mientras se alejaba de mí. Era mi luz personal y mi habitación se iba quedando a oscuras mientras se iba.

-¡Edward! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te alejes de mí! Te necesito.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18.

EDWARD POV

-Si, he dejado de intentar ser bueno, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero y lo que sea que tenga que ser. –Le dije mientras tenía mi palma en su inquieto corazón. - Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…

Le quité la mano y su cara empezó a ponerse extraña. No supe interpretarla y era una de las cosas que más me molestaba. No saber lo que piensa Deni en algunos momentos, o mejor dicho en todos. No me contestaba se quedo mirándome a los ojos con la boca un poco abierta. Pero por fin soltó algo.

-NO. ¿PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? NO, EDWARD. Tú eres el primero que debería comprenderme. Vete de mi vida. Deja de intentar permanecer en ella. – Sus palabras me llegaron a mi congelado corazón. Deseaba llorar, me escocían los ojos al no poder hacerlo. Yo la amaba, era ella mi vida. Ella es mi única razón para seguir con mi existencia. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? No sería demasiado, pero ya era egoísta, ella era para mí, pero yo no era para ella. Me quede quieto, como si me hubiera petrificado. Ella se fue corriendo a algún lugar del bosque. Yo permanecí de la misma posición unas pocas horas. Nada merecía la pena sin ella. Pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que tenía razón, quedarse conmigo era una muerte segura. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Me repetí varias veces. Debía marcharme de su vida, como ella deseaba. Todos ganábamos, ella estaría a salvo sin mí y yo no me sentiría culpable luego. Pero la necesitaba. Ella me había sacado mis insitos humanos que estaban muy en el fondo. Oi una voz que me llamaba "_Edward ¿dónde est…?" _No la escuchaba con mucha claridad, estaría lejos. Me fui acercando a mi casa mientras corría. Era Alice la que me llamaba "_Edward, ¿por qué no has venido al instituto? Regresa ahora mismo, nos tienes a todos preocupados. Deni tampoco ha venido hoy, y es evidente que tú tienes algo que ver."_ Estarían preocupados por si me la había cenado. Su sangre me seguía, digamos, llamando la atención, pero podía ignorar esos pensamientos. Abrí la puerta y estaba toda mi familia rodeándome. Comenzó Esme, con su delicadeza.

-Edward, ¿qué ha pasado? Nos tenías a todos preocupados…

-Ella está bien, si es eso lo que queríais oír. No le ha pasado nada. –No estaba totalmente seguro, la había dejado irse sola a su casa. Pero con todo lo que me había dicho, no era para menos.

-Denisse no ha venido hoy al instituto. –Repuso Rosalie seria. Ella la odiaba. Le tenía envidia por ser humana y porque yo me fije en ella.

-No. Fui a buscarla a su casa esta mañana cuando me enteré de que no pretendía acudir.-Le dije a la rubia vampira.

-Te pasas todas las noches con ella en su casa, normal que te enteraras.-Dijo Emmet riéndose. Yo le mire con cara de asesino_. "Hermanito_, _solo es una broma, no te enfurezcas, jajaja, haz lo que quieras en tus noches"_ me dijo mentalmente.

-Hijo, sé que te ha pasado algo. Cuéntamelo. ¿Es qué habéis averiguado algo del libro?-Dijo Carlise para sacarme cosas.

-El libro sigue desaparecido. Ese es el problema. Ella quiere hacer lo mismo que el libro.

Les conté todo pero guardándome algunas cosas. Alice tenía cara de asustada. _"Tengo que hablar contigo lo más antes posible, cuando se termine esta conversación familiar"_. Le asentí con los ojos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer si ella quiere que te alejes de su vida?-Dijo Esme con expresión preocupada. - Que nos alejemos…-Rectificó

.-Haré lo que ella quiera. Siempre. Me ha hecho abrir los ojos, si hubiéramos estado juntos, al final moriría y eso no podría permitirlo.

-Edward, lo he visto. Esta mañana he tenido una visión, en la que salíais juntos cazando y… te dejo que la observes por ti mismo.- Alice reprodujo en su mente la visión. Deni y yo salíamos cazando ciervos. Ella tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, era un neófito. Su piel relucía con los rayos del sol. Íbamos juntos corriendo. Estaba hermosa, aunque yo la prefería a ella poniéndose roja de vergüenza y escuchando su inquieto corazón.

-Eso no pasará. Ya te he contado la decisión que ha tomado y yo se la concederé, al fin y al cabo tiene razón. Sigo viendo una tontería que quiera producir lo mismo que lo que pone en el libro, porque yo nunca jamás podré sentir con otra, lo que siento con ella.

-Edward todo lo que dices es muy bonito. –Dijo Rosalie seria.-pero lo sabe todo. No podemos dejarla con vida. Lo contará.

-No le toques ni un pelo o seré yo el que…-Carlise me interrumpió mientras me ponía el brazo encima. Sentí una tranquilidad… Jasper había utilizado su don.

-No voy a consentir que esta familia se enfrente. Edward, ella estará a salvo. No la vamos a matar., por supuesto que no.-Dijo mientras miraba a Rosalie.

-No nos marcharemos. Vamos a quedarnos, pero la trataremos como a una más.

-No Edward. Ella es mi amiga.-Dijo Alice con gesto cabreado _"Me cabrearé contigo para toda la eternidad como no me dejes ser su amiga. Si, es una amenaza"_. Toda la eternidad… es mucho tiempo.

-Pues haz lo que quieras tú. Pero lo mejor es que se aleje de este mundo. Está decidido. –Dije mientras me marché a mi habitación cogiendo a Alice del brazo.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –La solté del brazo. Tuvimos una conversación metal.

_-¿Dónde has dejado a Deni? No puedo ver nada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_-Estaba preocupada. Era extraño que no pudiera tener visiones.

-Iré a su casa a ver si esta bien.

Me fui corriendo mientras pegaba un salto por la ventana. En un minuto estaba en su casa. Subí por la ventana. Estaba durmiendo. Entré sigilosamente. ¿Por qué Alice no podía ver nada? Era todo tan extraño desde que vino ella. Mi vida era monótona hasta que apareció por la cafetería aquel día del instituto con sus ojos azules con una mirada de sorpresa y luego de agobio al vernos. Estaba tan guapa ese día. Casi tanto como cuando duerme. Me encanta observarla dormir. Hoy sería el último día que viniera. Tenía el pelo alborotado porque lo tenía un poco húmedo. Estaba acurrucada. Suponía que tenía frío y la tapé con la manta. De repente se le cambió la cara. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

-¡Edward! Lo siento. De veras que lo siento. –Decía mi nombre. Eso era lo que ella sentía. Entonces me quería al lado suyo. Ella quería hacer el libro realidad. Cree que esta destinada hacerlo realidad. Tiene sentido para ella, pero es una tontería para mí. Yo la quiero conmigo. Esta es una oportunidad que voy a aprovechar, le daré digamos otra oportunidad para vivir.

-¡Edward! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te alejes de mí! Te necesito. – No más que yo a ti amor. Pero quiero darte la oportunidad de vivir.

* * *

_**Respondo a los reviews:**_

_**Krisstabella blugberd: JAJA Pues... Cómo dijo en el capitulo anterior, le gusta Bella. Pero todo puede pasar y cambiar y volver a cambiar ! :) **_

_**Saritah Cullen Swansea: Saludos hermanita! :) Me alegro que te identifiques con Deni, eso pretendo, que Deni represente a todas las fans qe nos gustaría estar en la piel de Bella.**_

_**Gracias a las felicitaciones, por supuesto que no me cansan! Me encantan!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19.

DENISSE POV

Me desperté con un grito y me pareció verlo. Pero al segundo no estaba. Tenía alucinaciones, lo que me faltaba. Me volví a dormir sin tener ninguna pesadilla o al menos que la recuerde. Me desperté a la misma hora de siempre para ir al instituto. Llegue y me puse a repasar el examen que tenía a continuación, pero con pocos resultados. Me desconcentre nada más verlos. Edward estaba allí, no se había ido. Era extraño. Parecía no estar cabreado.

-Deni, ¿a dónde miras? –Desvié la vista hacía donde provenía la voz. Era Mike.

-Al libro, estaba repasando para el examen. ¿Te lo sabes?-Hice un gesto al libro para que se fijara.

-Si, claro. ¿Es verdad que has cortado con Cullen?-Puse los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que él y yo teníamos algo? Solo faltaba que supieran que lo había destrozado todo con mis intentos de arreglar lo que nunca estuvo hecho, solo estaba escrito en un libro.

-La verdad es… yo nunca… yo no salí con él.-Balbuceé. No me salía nada. Era como si cada vez que hablaba de él me tiraran puñales directos a mi corazón.

-Oh, pensábamos que estuvisteis juntos. Ya sabes os vimos iros para el bosque a los dos…-Le miré con una cara llena de odio. ¿Cómo se podía ser peor persona? Nos han estado espiando. Creía que me había llevado al catre, Edward nunca me haría eso al contrario que el asqueroso de Mike.

-¿Y?- Antes de que me pudiera contestar yo me había ido a mi primera clase. A segunda hora tenía biología, no se como mirarlo a la cara…que vergüenza. Mi vida era normal hasta que vine aquí, lo fastidié todo. El único apoyo que tenía ahora mismo era Jacob porque Alice no creo que quisiera ser amiga con lo que había echo.

**MARZO**

**ABRIL**

**MAYO**

Pasaron tres meses y medio después de todo lo que pasó con Edward. Los minutos, las horas, los días y los tres meses y medio se me pasaron lentos al igual que los segundos. Habíamos quedado como compañeros, no habíamos quedado, porque no hablábamos simplemente lo di por echo y eso era lo que quería. Tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y siempre estaba él. Ahora estaba apoyada en mi coche, repasando para el examen que tenía a primera hora. El examen me había salido realmente bien, para casi no estudiar. Este instituto iba más atrasado. Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a mi clase siguiente. Llegué antes que Edward y de prácticamente casi toda la clase. Tal vez hoy hubiera echo novillos para no verme, sería lógico. Vale, es ilógico porque en estos meses solo han faltado los días que el cielo estaba despejado. Pero entró y yo miré para abajo avergonzada.

-Hola.-Me dijo con una sonrisa me mordí el labio de la vergüenza mientras me ponía roja.

-Hola-Musité. Menos mal que entró el profesor, no aguantaba estar así, con esta tensión por mi culpa.

-Hoy vamos a ver una película que la veremos en dos sesiones para preparaos para el examen de la semana que viene. –Dijo el profesor Banner. Con la ayuda de Mike encendió la tele y puso el DVD. Yo miraba a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, estaba escribiendo. Solo quedaban unos minutos para terminar cuando entró a clase la jefa de estudios repartiendo unos papeles, parecían folletos.

-Chicos, lo que estoy repartiendo son una autorización y unos folletos. Vamos a ir todas las clases de biología del instituto a acampar un fin de semana en estos montes. En la autorización tiene que constar vuestra firma y la de vuestro padre o madre aunque sea obligatorio porque costará tres puntos de la nota final. Iremos sábado por la mañana y vendremos domingo por la tarde. Para que os de tiempo a descansar el lunes podéis faltar al instituto, estará justificada la falta. En el folleto también pone lo que os tenéis que comprar para ir. Oh, se me ha olvidado mencionar que vamos a ir en parejas, para no armar líos las parejas van a ser las mismas que las de pupitre. Debéis poneros de acuerdo cada pareja para comprar las cosas. La tienda de campaña que sea lo bastante amplia para dos personas. Espero que vengáis todos, nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

–En parejas… me tocaba con Edward. Era obligatorio. Dormir en la misma tienda con alguien que no duerme…una noche los dos juntos. Me estremecí y creo que él lo notó y miró para abajo.- En los minutos que quedan podéis decidir que cosas comprar entre las parejas. –Ordenó el profesor mientras quitaba el DVD, Mike no lo ayudó, creo que estaba cabreado.

-Bien. ¿Qué cosas te viene bien comprar?-Giré la cabeza rápidamente cuando hoy su voz tan seductora.

-Mmmm… no lo sé.-Como siguiera mordiéndome el labio por mi estúpida e innecesaria vergüenza me iba a hacer una herida. Eso implicaría la sangre y me marearía. Cogí un bolígrafo y estuve dándole vueltas a la capucha.

-Entonces vamos a mirar el papel. Yo tengo una tienda de campaña. Ya sabes, por mis excursiones. –Me guiñó el ojo.

-Yo compraré la comida en la tienda de Mike. ¿Tienes linternas?-Le pregunté con la voz seca.

-Si. ¿Tienes una luz para meter por la noche dentro de la tienda?-Negué con la cabeza.-Lo suponía. Yo la compraré.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo es la excursión?

-Este fin de semana no, el que viene. – Cuando dijo eso me fui a mi siguiente clase. ¿Cómo tenía la mala suerte de que me tocara con él como pareja? Algo bueno debía de haber digo yo.

**Una semana después.**

La semana siguió igual que estos últimos meses, yo seguía teniendo de vez en cuando pesadillas. Se mantuvo todo igual, Edward y yo ya ni nos saludábamos en biología, quedaban un par de días para nuestra querida excursión. Había quedado el sábado pasado con Jacob y Bella, nos lo pasamos bastante bien dado vueltas por la playa. El domingo pasé la tarde viendo el partido con mi padre, Billy y Jake. Los demás días fueron igual al anterior, mi vida se repetía sin ninguna novedad. Aunque eso era lo que quería. En los almuerzos Alice dejó de sentarse conmigo para sentarse con su familia, yo me sentaba sola en nuestra antigua mesa. Así era como quería las cosas, supongo. Llegué tarde al instituto y me tocó pasar un rato de vergüenza ante toda la clase de literatura por ese motivo, el profesor hoy tenía un día de perros y casi me quedo castigada por eso. Ojala me hubiera quedado para notener que ir al almuerzo. Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Quedan poco minutos de clase y quería hablaros de fin de curso. Este año, la clase de literatura hemos decidido subir al escenario, vamos a recitar cada uno un poema. ¡El que queráis! Que no os de vergüenza salir en público por favor. Quiero variación, no me importa si no tiene un autor o incluso podéis hacerlo vosotros mismos. Será el día del baile por supuesto antes que comience. – No, este día no podía ser peor. Yo no iba a venir al baile pero claro, como debo de salir a recitar un poema pues me tocará venir y vestirme con un vestido pomposo. Pareceré una princesa o una tarta. Miré la pizarra, no me acordaba a que fecha estábamos, el sábado de la semana que viene era el baile. Que bien, estoy usando mi tono sarcástico. Sonó el timbre y me fui a biología. Para mi sorpresa Edward me saludó y yo le contesté. Al final fue al grano y me preguntó lo que quería saber.

-¿Te acuerdas que este sábado es la excursión?-Asentí- ¿Has comprado la parte que te toca? –Me había pillado, no había comprado nada. Esta tarde iría sin falta.

-No. Hoy iré a la tienda de los Newton. –Fin. La siguiente hora la tuvimos libre y yo me dediqué a hacer mis deberes atrasados. Hoy tenía hambre y en el almuerzo me cogí un trozo de pizza, una manzana y un refresco. Me senté en mi solitaria mesa y cuando fui a mirar Alice estaba allí sentada.

-Hola. ¿Te importa que me siente hoy contigo?-Le negué con la cabeza y me senté. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué tramaba?

-Venía para decirte que si te apetecía hoy ir a comprar ropa y zapatos adecuados para la excursión.-Lo dijo como si estuviera leyéndolo. Pocas veces por decir ninguna la había visto así. No sabía interpretar su rostro.

-Vale. ¿Has preparado todo esto para hablar conmigo sin espectadores?- Dirigí mi mirada a sus hermanos. Edward estaba mirando para abajo desinteresado en sus hermanos. Supuse que le leía la mente a Alice. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper parloteaban entre ellos, en este momento Rose se estaba riendo. Era hermosa, pocas veces la he visto reírse.

-Si… no me agrada tener al lado un lector de mentes leyéndome el celebro. Pero no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar de estos últimos meses.

-¿Solo?

* * *

Contesto a los reviews :)

krisstabella blusgberd

en esta historia todos los cullen tienen los mismos poderes? -Todos tienen exactamente lo mismo ;)

edward puede leer completamente a bella? Si, Edward le lee la mente a todos excepto a Deni.

bella esta realmente enamorada de edward? Bella está confundida. No sabe que hacer, por una parte Deni le dijo que ella tenía que estar con Edward y le empezó a gustar pero también siente cosas por Jacob.

edward no puede leer nada a deni? Nada en absoluto.

en esta historia , como en crepusculo, rosalie tambien odia a bella ?, y tambien a deni? A Bella no. No odia tampoco a Deni, desde que se enteró de que podía traer un bebé simplemente no le cae especialmente bien.

porque alice no pudo ver a deni si ya estaba en su casa sin jacob?...o jacob ahora se queda a velar las noches de deni? Alice sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar. Dejo de verla cuando se fue Jacob, pero ella vió lo que decía Deni en sueños y ella como quieren que estos dos estén juntos, pues le dijo que no la veía y que fuera a ver como estaba. Pero ella sabía que estaba bien solo quería que Edward escuchara lo que decía Deni en sueños.

y la ultima pero no menos importante...

te llamas deni? No, me llamo Victoria. Si, como la mala malísima xDDD

Saritah Cullen swansea:

Pues últimamente estoy escribiendo mucho, he adelantado bastante. Pues en mente... yo principalmente escribiré si vosotros lo quereís y si dejais de leerlo y eso, pues seguramente le daré un final precipitado y no creo que quede muy bien si quereís que acabe enseguida. Todo depente de vosotros jaja Eso si, tengo planeado el final, ( lo tengo en mente todavia) que os va a dejar con la boca abierta. :O

Habrá muchos si os sigue gustando como ahora, vamos, por mi parte jamás lo acabaría, me encanta escribir pero todo tiene un final xDDD

A mi me gustaría tener unos cuarenta o cincuenta capitulos, o si eso más :)

Besos a todos y no me canso de leer uno x uno reviews. Me encantan todos :)


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

-Este sábado es la acampada… ¿estás ilusionada? –Me preguntó mi padre por sacar conversación durante la comida.

-Digamos que prefiero quedarme aquí que ir allí.-Miré a mi plato concentrándome en lo que comía.

-Te sentará bien cambiar de aires y no estar todo el día encerrada. Antes salías más – Hace tres meses y medio salía más, si, yo también lo creo.

-Hablando de encerrada, ahora voy a ir a la tienda de los Newton para comprar comida especial para acampar y después me voy con Alice a comprar ropa y zapatos de montaña. –Le expliqué. Él se notaba interesado.

-Eso está muy bien. El sábado ten el máximo cuidado, no te separes del grupo –me estaba recordando a las charlas que se le da a los pequeños lo único que faltaba era el "no hables con desconocidos"- siguen habiendo asesinatos y con mayor frecuencia.

-Tú ten cuidado también. – Le exigí mientras me iba a lavar los platos.

Me fui a la tienda de los Newton sin antes pasar por la gasolinera. Por desgracia y a causa de mi mala suerte hoy Mike estaba ocupándose de la tienda.

-Hola Deni, ¿qué se te ofrece?-Espero que eso no tuviera un doble sentido. Le enseñé la lista.-Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

-Gracias.-Le dije cuando me trajo la comida.

-¿No quieres una tienda de acampada?- Me lo dijo como si no supiera quien la iba a traer.

-La trae Edward. ¿Con quién vas tú de pareja? – No me importaba pero por cambiar de tema, hacía lo que fuera.

-Voy con Tyler. ¿Tienes ya un poema preparado?

-No, supongo que lo cogeré de Internet. No pienso inventarme uno, tengo poca imaginación para eso.-Me reí.

-Ah. Yo también tratará del amor.

-Todos van a hacer de ese tema, yo buscaré otra cosa, algo diferente. –Me miró con cara rara y noté como subía la sangre a mis mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿irás al baile?-Asentí-¿Te apetece venir conmigo?- Seré tonta pero no me esperaba eso, creía que ya tendría pareja.

-¿Todavía no tienes pareja?- Le dije sin contestarle, quitándome un poco de sus enredos.

-La verdad es… que iba a ir con Jessica. Pero le diré que voy contigo.

-Oh no Mike. No hagas eso, ni en broma. Es muy descortés por tu parte. Si me lo hicieran a mi me cabrearía pero para siempre.-Recogí lo que había comprado y me fui mirando para abajo diciendo que no, parecía que me importaba los sentimientos de Jessica, y no era el caso. A continuación me fui a mi casa por la carretera mojada principal. Estaba lloviendo y yo no llevaba paraguas, fui corriendo a meterme en mi casa cuando allí estaba Alice.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Podrías llamar a la puerta? Es que siempre me llevo un susto.

-Estaba lloviendo y no me quería mojar mi peinado.- Sonreía. Su peinado era el mismo de siempre pero parecía que se acababa de pasar las planchas chafándose el pelo. Estaba muy mona y guapa y yo… tenía el pelo mojado y la nariz roja por el frío.

-¿Vamos? –Señalando a la calle. Íbamos en el volvo. Me sentí entre extraña y protegida en él. Los asientos eran muy cómodos como se notaba que era un coche caro. Tomé un poco de aire para captar el aroma de Edward en el ambiente. Alice me sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te ha extrañado que quiera venir contigo de compras?-Miraba hacia la carretera pero yo sabía que no le hacía falta.

-La verdad es que si. ¿Tanto daño he hecho en tu familia?-Le solté sin pensarlo.

-No, a ver. Si que has hecho, pero no nos caes mal, ni mucho menos. Pero sabes nuestro secreto y…-la interrumpí.

…y creéis que lo voy a contar. Como se nota que no me conocéis, no me lo puedo creer. –Dije cabreada y ella se reía, no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Yo no la entendía.

-Claro que no. Solo que tal vez… te de miedo ser la amiga de una vampira.- ¿Era solo eso?

-Claro que no me dais miedo. A ver no quiero ser la novia de Edward porque no es mi destino, es el de Bella aquí ha habido un error. Tampoco quiero que tú te tengas que sentar conmigo en la cafetería, quiero ser tu amiga… pero tú debes sentarte con tu familia o con Bella.

-Deni, me voy a sentar con quien me apetezca. En estos meses he creído que era lo mejor para ti, digamos que Edward me ha convencido. Él te perdonó nada más a verle dicho todo aquello, pero según él tienes razón, pero no la razón del libro porque él te quiere a ti, si no porque no quiere que seas una vampira, te quiere dar la oportunidad de vivir. Yo me he dado cuenta esta mañana de que era una estupidez, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un vampiro si es eso lo que decides? ¿Qué tiene de malo aunque sea ser solo amiga de un vampiro?- Le dio un pequeño golpe al volante.

-Entonces, ¿Edward me hizo caso por salvar mi vida? ¿Y cómo sabe él que lo que le dije no lo pensaba de verdad, solo es porque Bella es la elegida y yo no?

- Exacto. Si, es una estupidez… Al principio pensaba irse o mejor dicho, irnos. Pero al final decidió que nos quedásemos, que te tratáramos como a una chica normal. Entonces decidí que sería bueno para ti alejarte de nosotros, tal vez, nos tuvieras miedo. Edward como he dicho antes te perdonó nada más terminar tú tu monologo. Él dice que tú eres como su regalo de la vida eterna, que te ama, pero no puede ser tan egoísta. Supo que todo lo que dijiste no lo decías en serio porque te escuchó decirlo en sueños la noche en la que por la tarde te dejó volver sola a tu casa. Yo no te veía, no se porque. Entonces fue a asegurarse de que estabas bien.

-No puedes ver nada porque quien me ayudó a volver fue Jacob, que es un hombre lobo.

-¡Deni, un licántropo no es buena compañía! Nos alejamos de ti, para que no te metas más en nuestro mundo porque puede ser peligroso y tú te juntas con esos chuchos. ¿Sabes por que no puedo verlo?

-Leí en Internet, antes de que se eliminara todo, que no puedes ver a los licántropos ni a Nessie porque tú nunca fuiste uno de ellos o al menos es lo que creeréis.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- Joder, la había cagado pero bien. ¿Cómo se podía ser menos cuidadosa?

-Es… la hija de Bella y Edward. Es medio humano medio vampiro.

- Te estás quedando conmigo.-Dijo riéndose sola con una risa desquiciada. Parecía que estaba poseída.

-No, es verdad.

-Bueno. Entonces más razón para que estés con Edward. ¡Seré tía!

-¡Alice! ¡Yo no quiero quedarme embarazada! ¡Ni si quiera estoy con Edward! Yo nunca tendré una Renesmee. Es demasiado hermosa. Es la hija de Bella y Edward, no la mía.

-Pero querrás.-me guiñó un ojo.-No me puedo creer que sea tía.

-No te quiero quitar ilusiones pero ni eres, ni serás. –Cambié de tema.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Me apetece ir a Hoquiam.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Port Angeles? Está más cerca.

-Vale. Entonces llegaremos en unos minutos.-Mire por la ventana se veía el océano a lo lejos, me gustaría bañarme en él. Todavía no me había bañado en la playa en todo este tiempo que llevó viviendo aquí.

-¿Vas a leer un poema en el baile?-Lo había visto en una visión y yo le iba a preguntar.

-Lo sabes perfectamente no hace falta que lo preguntes.-Nos reímos.- ¿Tienes idea de que poema voy a leer?

-Tengo algo de idea. No se exactamente de que es, pero sé de que trata y es precioso, lo vas a buscar por Internet. También sé como vas a ir vestida.-Todo encajaba, ya sabía porque me había pedido que la acompañara a comprar ropa buena y zapatos para la montaña.

-¡Eres una tramposa! ¡Me has pedido que te acompañara porque querías que mirásemos vestidos para el baile! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Pienso ir en vaqueros!-Había perdido. Nadie gana contra Alice.

-Vale. Me has pillado, pero también quería hablar contigo de Edward. La conversación que hemos tenido hace un rato y también porque quiero que mi futura hermana vaya vestida con style como yo.

-¿Futura hermana? ¡Alice, para ya!

Llegamos a los centros comerciales y estuvimos dos horas seguidas probándonos ropa. Todo lo compro Alice, dijo varias veces que intenté pagarlo, que la familia compartía el dinero y yo cogía berrinches aunque por dentro me gustaba que me llamara así. Me compró dos pantalones y camisetas abrigadas bastante bonitas. Tenía mucho gusto para esto u otro don especial. Ella se compró de todo de faldas hasta calcetines, sin contar los complementos, collares, pulseras, brazaletes, pulseras para el pie…También fuimos a una zapatería, nos compramos unas converse aunque no sabía si ponérmelas para el sábado. Me regaló un brazalete de plata con una piedra de color azul, según ella " _¡A juego con tus ojos!_" palabras textuales.

-Oye, vamos a ver vestidos para el baile. –Dijo mientras me cogía del brazo. Llevándome a una tienda llena de vestidos.

-¿Te gusta este?-Era rosa pastel, lleno de volantes y con unos brillantes rosa más oscuro en el cuello de barco.

-¿Estás de guasa?- Se me cayó una bolsa y ella me la recogió.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que se estropeé. Mira, ¿y este? –Señaló un vestido verde claro muy ajustado con manga corta.

-Tendré frío. –Le puse una excusa.

-Buff, ¡no te gusta ninguno!-Suspiró.

-¡Marchémonos entonces!

-Que te lo crees tú. Yo de aquí no me voy sin que te lleves un vestido. – Se fue directa a un vestido que llamaba la atención. Era azul, lleno de lentejuelas ajustado al pecho. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Eres una exagerada y es carísimo. No me gusta.

-Pues a mi si.-hizo un puchero.

-Vayamos para allá a ver más.

No encontramos. Ningún vestido me gustaba y no me quise probar ninguno. A mi me gustaba tomarme estas cosas con calma y hoy no me apetecía comprarme el vestido. Ya vendría yo sola a comprármelo. Nos sentamos en una cafetería a merendar. Ella no comió nada obviamente y yo me comí un bocadillo. Tenía hambre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Ni se te ocurra comprar un vestido sin mí. Aparte el que quieres comprar no te favorece en absoluto. –Había tenido una visión, todo encajaba.

-Pesada. ¿Por qué Edward te dejó su coche? – Me sacó la lengua.

-No me lo ha dejado. Digamos que se lo cogí prestado. Supuse que te haría ilusión venir en su coche.

-No me da morbo. –Le dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, pues a mi me hacía ilusión robárselo a su dueño.-Me sonrió.

-Alice, me pones nerviosa. Mira a la carretera.-Ignoró mi comentario.

-¿Con quien vas a ir al baile?

-Pensaba irme cuando terminase de leer el poema. Pero Mike me lo ha pedido ya dos veces y las dos se las he rechazado y otros chicos también me lo pidieron y también los rechacé.

-¿y si te lo pide mi hermano?

-¡Alice! ¡¿Quiéres parar ya?-Le dije tirándome de los pelos desesperada. - ¿Sabes si era Edward el que me mandaba notas?

-¿Edward te mandaba notas? Siempre es tan clásico y romántico. Jasper también tiene algunos detalles así, aunque no se si se le ocurren a él solo o alguien le ayudará…-Se puso dudosa, me hacía tanta gracia.- ¿Puedo ver tu pulsera?-Asentí.- Eres muy graciosa, ¿no?

-Solo es una gracia. No tiene ningún sentido. Me lo regaló una mujer de una librería de por aquí cerca decía que alejaría a los chupansangres.-Nos reímos.

-¿Y si estuviera allí tu querido libro?-Se puso sería mientras lo decía entrecortadamente.

-Es una locura. Pero, ¿por qué iba a estar? No está en ningún sitio, es como si nunca hubiese existido y el único ejemplar me desapareció.

-Vamos a probar. Llamaré a Edward para que venga también.

-¡¿Edward? Eso si que no.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-hizo un puchero.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué crees tú que va a ser?-Me estaba cabreando, aunque ella solo intentaba que estuviéramos juntos, supongo, que eso también lo hacía yo, pero con Edward y Bella, aunque yo no era tan cargante, ¿no? Se fue corriendo a paso humano, pero iba corriendo. Se había cabreado, una de sus tácticas. Al final me rendí me apetecía ver a Edward… para que engañarme.

-¡Alice, espera! ¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras…- Le grite mientras corría, tropezándome que casi me caigo.

-¡Genial!-Dijo mientras daba marcha atrás.-De verdad, no se como puedes ser más patosa.

-No soy patosa. Solo que no se me dan bien las actividades físicas.

Nos íbamos a encontrar con Edward donde me rescató de esos tipos. Le dije a Alice donde quedaba y fuimos en el volvo. Estaba nublado el cielo y así se iba a mantener hasta la semana que viene. Por eso iban a venir de acampada Alice, Jasper y Edward. Una parte de mi deseaba que el cielo se despejara y salieran los rayos de sol para que su fría piel brillara y no tuviera que venir él. Cuando llegamos él ya estaba allí. Estaba sentado en un columpio que le daba un toque de niñez a su aspecto. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta vaquera que le sentaba de muerte y su pelo cobrizo… me dejaba sin palabras. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y Alice se echó a reír.

-No tiene gracia.-Replique con tono de enfado.

-Oh si, si que la tiene. –Alice llevaba puestas las gafas ray ban estilo aviador que se había comprado. Nos bajamos del coche y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza. Alice me cogió del hombro.

-Hola hermanito. Vamos a la librería. Les tuve que enseñar el camino.

-¿Ahora que hacemos, Edward?

-Vamos a actuar con total normalidad. Deni, quítate la pulsera.-Impuso serio sin mirarme.

-Eso no es actuar con normalidad.-Repuse seria mirándole.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras.-Me la quité y me la metí al bolsillo.

Entramos y la mujer se puso histérica.

-¡Fuera chupasangre! ¡Fuera!

* * *

_**Respondo a vuestros reviews:**_

_**Kristabella:**_

_**mike anda con jessica? Mike está igual que en Crepúsculo. Le gusta Deni ( en mi fic) pero se conforma con Jessica. Al igual que en Crepúsculo que le gustaba Bella. :)**_

_** edward , despues de lo que paso , odia a deni? Claro que no! A ver, en el capi 18 ( Chapter 19) Edward no se cabrea con Deni. Él sabe en lo que Deni cree y la respeta. Lo que pasa que tampoco es que le encuentre mucho sentido porque él la ama y él sabe también que ella lo quiere. Cuando Alice le dice que vaya a ver a Deni ( para ver si se encuentra bien pero es una excusa) Edward la escucha hablar en sueños de que se arrpentía, que ella no lo decía de verdad lo que le dijo. Entonces, como en Luna Nueva, intentará darle una segunda oportunidad para vivir porque sabe, que al final si se queda con ella, habrá que convertirla y entonces como no quiere eso le dara la oportunidad de hacer su vida sin él.**_

_** edward sabe que bella lo quiere? Edward lee su mente ;). Entonces, pues sabe que Bella siente algo, pero a él no le importa, porque sabe lo que quiere. En su vida, a muchas chicas le ha gustado (el leyó sus mentes)y no les dió importancia, y Bella pues lo mismo.**_

_**

* * *

porque desaparecio el libro?**_

_** la amiga de deni que esta en phoenix, le dio en verdad el libro?**_

_** o a la amiga se le olvido?

* * *

Estas tres preguntas no te las puedo decir, porque revelaría la mayor parte de la trama y todavia no lo tengo escrito pero lo tengo pensado. :)  
**_

_** rosalie porque no odia A bella? Es una humana más. Edward no está interesado por Bella, es como otra cualquiera para ella.**_

_** charlie el papa de bella tambien es sheriff? Si, los dos trabajan en la comisaría.**_

_** y el de deni? SI.  
**_

**_si ya tienes mas capis...porque no los publicas? Los voy publicando cada día, tengo soolo unos 4 más. Si lees otros fic, verás que pocos actualizan cada día por no decir ninguno. Aparte, hay mucha gente que no se puede conectar todos los días._**

**_Me gustan mucho tus preguntas ;)  
_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS X LEER Y SEGUIR MI FIC! GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 21.

¡Marchar! ¡Chupansangres iros con el demonio!

Se fue corriendo (a su paso porque era una anciana) detrás del mostrador. Alice se reía y Edward estaba serio. Yo… tenía miedo al igual que la anciana, pero a ella le podía dar un infarto. La anciana salió como de la nada con una escoba y fue persiguiendo a Edward y a Alice. Más bien a él, a ella parece que la vio más inofensiva.

-Señora ¡pare! –Le ordenó.

-¡Chupasangres fuera!

-No somos chupansangres.- Dijo Alice mientras que se ponía delante de la mujer y Edward, pero la anciana seguía dándoles escobazos. Como si les doliera. Yo me las ingenié para irme a buscar el libro. Las estanterías eran enormes y estaban "ordenados" por orden alfabético.

-Crepúsculo, crepúsculo, crepúsculo. Nada. –Dije en voz alta. Una sombra pasó detrás de mí. Me giré y era Edward.

-¿Has probado con Twilight?-Dijo mientras buscaba.

-No.-Dije mientras cogía la escalera para subirme para ver mejor el estante de la "T" con la "W".

-Aquí no hay nada. Voy a preguntarle a la loca de la mujer.

Me fui a preguntarle a la mujer que estaba mucho más tranquila, Alice estaba allí con Jasper. Ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Perdone, ¿tiene el libro Crepúsculo?-La anciana miró a Alice y luego me volvió a mirar.

-Ahora no. Cuando compré tenían un ejemplar solo.-Musitó, parecía un niño pequeño.

-¿A quién se lo vendió?-Dijo Edward y la anciana se volvió otra vez histérica.

-¡Fuera chupasangre!-Se levantó.¡Márchense todos de mi tienda! –Fue a coger otra vez la escoba. Los hermanos se marcharos, aunque yo sabía que estaban escuchando porque se habían quedado en la puerta de la entrada escondidos para vigilar también.

-¿Cómo sabe usted…?-Rectifiqué.- ¿Cómo reconoce…? –No sabía como preguntárselo sin revelar el secreto. Ella me interrumpió.

-Su olor.-Se puso la mano en la nariz. Ignoré todo lo que hizo.

-¿Quién compró el libro? –Todo se lo decíamos gritando porque estaba un poco sorda.

-Una zagala bien alta.-hacía un gesto para decirme mientras hablaba de que tamaño era.

-Tenía su pelo rizado amarillo y ojos…-Se quedó blanca.

-¡Señora, señora! ¿Cómo tenía lo ojos?- Le había dado un ataque, se cayo al suelo.

-Deni, ¿qué le has hecho a la mujer?-Dijo Alice riéndose.

-Dice que la mujer que lo compró tiene el pelo rubio rizado y se quedo diciéndome como tenía los ojos. –Ignoré el comentario de Alice.

-Voy a llamar a Carlise. –Dijo Alice mientras cogía el móvil.-Esto… Deni… ¿te importaría irte a tu casa en el volvo?-Edward le miró con cara de asesino. Ni que me fuera a estrellar. Ah, quería que me fuera con él, vaya gracia.

-Mejor cojo un taxi.

Sali a fuera de la tienda y alguien me cogió del brazo, parándome. Era Jasper.

-Deni, yo… te llevaré a casa.

-Vale.

Nos fuimos los dos hacia el volvo a mi paso. Estaba un poco nerviosa por todo en general y Jasper lo notó y una oleada de tranquilidad entró en mi cuerpo. Mientras íbamos para mi casa los dos en silencio estuve pensando o preocupándome por diferentes cosas:

La anciana, sabe diferenciar entre un humano y un vampiro. Entonces, la chica que describía sería humana. Pero, si es humana, ¿qué importancia tiene el color de los ojos? Podía haber sido una vampira perfectamente, porque tal vez obligara a la anciana a vendérselo, dios sabe como. Por eso sabe diferenciar entre un mortal de un inmortal. Tenía un montón de teorías y cavilaciones. Me quedé dormida al final del trayecto. Jasper me despertó. Fui adormilada a mi casa, no cené y me fui a dormir temprano. Me desperté por el ruido de la lluvia. Saqué la cabeza por la ventana y hacía un frío que pelaba. Todavía era muy temprano y me puse a leer escuchando música a la vez.

Flightless bird, American Mouth siempre que la escuchaba lloraba. Lo más raro es que es la canción que más escucho.

Fui a la cocina a desayunar. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar y yo estaba sola.

-Sola.-Dije en susurros. Estaba sola, en cualquier momento tendría alguna visita inesperada y debía estar preparada. James, Laurent, Victoria… nada en comparación con los temibles Vulturis. En cualquier momento. Se me quitaron las ganas de comer y me fui al intituto en ayunas, sin antes ir a la ducha y vestirme lo más abrigada posible. Cuando salí a la calle la lluvia paró, el cielo estaba blanco tirando a gris. Iba a nevar. De pequeña me hacía ilusión ver la nieve, pero ahora, la odio. Donde esté el sol reluciente y las mariposas volando que se quite lo demás. Pero, eso implicaría no poder ver a los Cullen. Aunque supuestamente eso era lo que quería. Tenía un cacao mental… Llegué con mi camioneta al instituto unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Las clases eran todas aburridas menos biología que era insoportable con la tensión que había en el aire. En el almuerzo me senté con Bella y estuvimos hablando de temas diversos, también le pedí disculpas por haberla dejado plantada. Al final volvimos a quedar hoy para ir a la Push. En gimnasia, bueno, que decir. No soy una amante de la actividad física, dejémoslo ahí.

Hice la comida y estuve comiendo con mi padre.

-Papá, esta tarde voy a ir a la Push.

-Eso está muy bien. ¿Lo sabe Jacob?

-No. ¿Crees que debería llamarlo?

-Sería mejor que lo llamaras, tal vez no esté cuando vayas y sea un viaje tonto.

-Vale. Aunque Jacob casi siempre está allí.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número. A los dos pitidos lo cogió.

-¿Deni?

-Si, Jake. Soy yo. Te llamaba para decirte si vas a estar en la reserva esta tarde.

-Claro que estoy. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Pues… ¿tú que tenías pensado hacer?

-Te aburrirá. Estoy terminando de arreglar las motos.

-Claro que no me aburre y tampoco creo que Bella se aburra.

-¿Viene Bella? Mejor.-Se rió

-Esta tarde nos vemos que me están llamando.-Notaba unos pitidos.- Hasta luego.-Colgué rápidamente para coger la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Deni? Soy Bella.

-Ah, Bella. Acabo de llamar a Jacob y le he dicho que íbamos.

-Pues… yo te llamaba para decirte que no podía ir. Mi madre ha venido de visita.

-Oh, bueno. Pues otro día, no pasa nada. Mañana nos vemos.

Colgué. Por una parte, era mejor que no viniera. Podría hablar con Jake de temas mitológicos pero era peor porque no se podría hacer más amigos. Sobre las cinco me fui dirección a la Push. El viento venía caliente, que tiempo más raro. Esta mañana en Forks casi nieva y aquí en la Push corre viento caliente. No creo que fuera por el sitio.

-¡Deni!-Jacob vino corriendo con solo unos pantalones y su sonrisa blanca. Me dio un abrazo que casi no podía respirar.

-Jake… no puedo respirar.-musité. Me soltó rápidamente.

-Oh, perdona.-Se rió.- ¡Que frágiles sois los humanos sin mutaciones!

-Lo raro es tu caso, amigo.

-¿Bella no viene?

-No, no ha podido venir. Estaremos tú y yo solos.

-Genial.-dijo sonriendo.- podremos hablar de temas secretos.- me dio un codazo pero no me llegó a hacer daño.

-¿Me enseñas tus motos?

Nos fuimos al garaje donde tenía todo su taller montado. Una moto ya estaba arreglada y a la otra parecía que le faltaba poco. El taller estaba lleno de enredos y todo desordenado. Un poco agobiante. Jacob se sentó en un monopatín al lado de la moto mientras que cogía una herramienta.

-¿Qué te parecen?

-Geniales. ¿Con cual vas a montar?-Pregunté mientras miraba para todos los lados.

-Con la que estoy terminando. ¿Sabes todo sobre nosotros?-Soltó de repente. Me pilló desprevenida. No me esperaba su pregunta.

-Algo. Pero… yo no sabía que tú eras el jefe de la manada.

-En la realidad si lo soy. ¿Por qué no te damos miedo? Es decir, los licántropos y los vampiros.

-Sé que no me vais a hacer daño.

-¿Los chupasangres? Deni, tu deliras. Son monstruos.

-No. Alguna vez, ¿pensaste en decirle a Bella la verdad?

-La verdad es que si. Pero, no se como. No se como reaccionaría. Si le cuento lo mió, también implicaría a tus sanguijuelas.

-¡Jake, para ya!-Me cabreé.

-¿De qué?- Perfecto, no sabía ni porque me había puesto así.

-¡Deja de llamarlos así!

-Vale, vale. Oye, solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo es besar a un chupasangres?-me quedé con la boca abierta. No sabía si darle un tortazo o decirle que no había besado a nadie nunca.

-¡Jacob, no he besado a ningún chupa… vampiro! –Le di un codazo.- ¡¿Qué se siente al estar imprimado?

-¿Cómo sabes…? Digo, no estoy imprimado. ¿Sabes exactamente lo que es?

-Sé algo.

-Te lo voy a explicar.-Dejó la herramienta y se puso a mirarme para concentrarse un poco.- Digamos que es como una conexión entre un licántropo y un humano. Desde el primer momento en que la vez es como…-le interrumpí.

- ¿Cómo enamorarse?

- No exactamente. Es como que todo deja de importar, lo único que importa es esa persona. Algo parecido a un alma gemela. Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser ese tipo de amor, puede ser amor de mejor amigo o de hermano.

-¿Estás imprimado de Bella?

-No creo. Es que sinceramente, nunca lo he pensado. Tal vez, no me llegue a imprimarme nunca con nadie.

-¿Te preocupa?-Dije arrimándome a él para darle consuelo.

-No necesariamente. ¿Te apetece hacer salto de acantilado?- En ese momento me sonó el móvil.

-Perdona, ahora seguimos hablando.- Era Alice.

-Dime Alice.

-Deni, ¿estás bien? No te veo en mis visiones.

-Es porque estoy con Jacob.

-Um. Ten cuidado. Adiós.

Me colgó, ¿se habría cabreado? Le duraría un minuto.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Alice tiene visiones, es su poder especial y no puede ver a los licántropos.

-¿La chupasangres no puede vernos? ¡Guau!

-¿Acabas de imitar a un perro? Que irónico

Nos fuimos andando hasta los acantilados y en ese momento aproveche para decirle mis miedos.

-Jake… no se como decírtelo. En el libro, ponía que un aquelarre nómada iban a atacarme.-Me interrumpió.

-…y tú quieres que estemos pendientes de ellos.

-No. Quiero que los matéis. Son peligrosos, se llaman Victoria, Laurent y James. Siento que en cualquier momento y sin pensarlo van a venir a matarme.

-Estaremos vigilando los bosques.-Se detuvo.

-Jacob, tampoco quiero que os matéis por mí. Creo que me he pasado, será mejor que solo me aviséis para estar preparada.

-Deni, estoy hecho para matar vampiros. Si no existieran, yo sería un humano normal. Un hombre. Confía un poco en mí.

-Confío en ti, pero no quiero que pase nada malo.

-¡No pasará nada malo! Tienes mi promesa.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.-Hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar. Necesaria como respirar. Jacob me gustaba y mucho. Era mi mejor amigo.

-Se intentará cumplir. ¿Te da miedo hacer salto de acantilado?

-No se. Tal vez. Sinceramente, no soy de atracciones de feria.

-Pues… es una ocasión para meterte en el mundo de las atracciones.

-Bueno, probaré.

Estábamos los dos solos, creo que era porque estábamos en la zona mediana, pero seguía habiendo metros. Jacob fue a coger carrerilla y a continuación se tiró muy decidido. Hizo un montón de espuma al chocarse con el agua. Tardo en salir y empecé a preocuparme.

-¡Jacob! ¡Sal del agua! – no tuve respuesta y seguí unos minutos llamándole hasta que al final me dio un susto cuando me giré. Estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Jake! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme!

-Vale, vale. Te toca tirarte, si quieres claro.-Hizo el mismo gesto que un perro para secarse el pelo y me mojo.

-¡Jake, para ya! ¡Me estás mojando!- Me fui directa a tirarme por el acantilado. Las olas estaban bravas lejos de la orilla. Sentí una angustia, no sabía si era por el vértigo generado por la presión que iba a tener cuando me tirase o por no compartir este momento con él. Creo que era la segunda opción. Me puse de puntillas y miré para el cielo, me cayeron gotitas porque acababa de empezar a chispear. Di un paso como si hubiera suelo y caí. Chillé por la adrenalina que se iba generando en mis venas. Mi pelo parecía un paracaídas pero caí al agua. El agua estaba helada y fui adentrándome en las aguas oscuras. Me atrapó la corriente y no podía salir. Necesitaba aire, lo necesitaba enseguida. Este era mi fin. No sabía subir a la superficie, ya que no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Algo apareció delante de mí.

-James.-Chillé y me entró agua por la boca. Me estaba mareando. Moví mis piernas y mis brazos en un intento de nadar. James me sonreía. Perdí la conciencia.

-¡Denisse! ¡Respira! – No reconocí esa voz pero tenía un tono musical aunque preocupado, muy preocupado, pero me sentí a salvo.

-Tranquilo hijo. Esta viva. Solo ha tragado bastante agua. Casi se ahoga pero está bien. – Tampoco pude reconocer su voz.

- ¡Deni!- Abrí los ojos era Jacob. Estaba en su coche llegando a mi casa. Me tenía abrazada con su enorme brazo y estaba casi seca. Pero, ¿y esas voces? ¿Lo había imaginado todo?

-Si.-Me aclaré la voz.- Me duele mucho la garganta.-Dije afónica.

-No te voy a llevar más a hacer salto de acantilado. Oh, Deni. Había temido por tu vida. Me siento tan culpable…

-¿Qué…- tosí - ha pasado…?

-Te has ahogado. Cuando has saltado no has salido y entonces he tenido que ir a ver que iba mal. He ido en forma de lobo evidentemente para correr más.

-Ojala lo hubiera visto. –Me miró con cara rara pero al final se rió.

-¿Ha pasado algo más? He oído otras voces.

-No. Solo estaba yo. – Se puso rígido.- ¿Por qué no has podido salir?

-No lo se. La corriente me hundió. Solo recuerdo eso. –Estaba confundida no recordaba nada y yo habría jurado que había escuchado otras voces, exactamente las de Carlise y Edward. Habrá sido un sueño, supongo.

-Jacob, ¿cómo he podido salido del agua?-Balbuceé.

-Esto… te vi hundirte desde arriba y baje corriendo a por ti. En forma humana me metí al agua y te rescaté lo más rápido que pude. Estabas inconciente y…

-¿y?- Algo no me quería contar.

-…y despertaste aquí. Fin. – Mi respiración se aceleró. Desconfiaba de Jacob, pero ¿por qué? Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de él con total normalidad que pude.

-Ya llegamos. –Intenté que no entrara a mi casa.- Bien. Gracias por todo, Jacob.

-¿Te veré pronto? –Dijo con tono de esperanza. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Jacob, se que me estás mintiendo y desconfío de ti. No, yo no podía hacerle eso, aunque me hiciera mil mentiras lo único que importaba era que estuviera a salvo. Estaba arriesgando su vida por mí, él y toda la manada.

-Claro. Ya nos veremos. –Me dirigí a mi casa cuando me llamó.

-¡Deni, espera! – Había salido del coche. Me giré.

-¿Si? – Se puso delante de mí.

-Deni, me gustaría hacer una cosa.-Se fue acercando a mis labios. Miré hacia un lado y me cogió la cara. Sus manos estaban calientes, como no las quitara me iba a quemar.- N… - Puso sus labios contra los míos, me apretaba para que no pudiera escaparme. Sus labios estaban calientes e intenté oponerme. Al final, por acto reflejo y para librarme de él. Le pegué.

Clack, se oyó un chasquido.

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡DIOS! - ¿Se estaba riendo? Si. Tendrá poca vergüenza.

-Deni, creo que te has roto la mano.

-¿Tu crees? Déjame. Iré al hospital. Jacob, retiro lo dicho de que te veré pronto. –Me metí en a mi casa y le dije a mi padre lo ocurrido. Me dio unas clases de autodefensa. Me llevó al hospital. Por suerte, no me la había roto. Pero tenía una gran inflamación y me mandaron una crema. Cuando llegué a mi casa encendí el Internet y el viejales de mi ordenador. Miré mis correos electrónicos. Tenía varios mensajes. Dos de publicidad y uno de mi madre. Daba la casualidad que estaba conectada en el msn. No tardó 5 segundos en saludarme.

**Carol dice:**

_**Cariño, ¿por qué no has contestado a mis mensajes?**_

**Denisse dice:**

_**Mamá, solo me has enviado uno. Me acabo de conectar. Aquí no pasa muchas cosas interesantes. **_– Mentira.

**Carol dice:**

_**Me ha dicho tu padre que vas a recitar un poema en el baile.**_

**Denisse dice:**

_**Así es. Pero es por obligación. Aún no tengo vestido.**_

**Carol dice:**

_**Me gustaría poder verte pero no puedo ir. Ya encontrarás uno. **_

**Denisse dice:**

_**Si. Me voy ya es tarde adiós.**_

Cerré el msn y me puse a buscar poemas. ¿De amor? No se, no se. Muy clásico.

_Bajo la blanca luz de las estrellas, _

_bajo su pura luz, grato esplendor,_

_una vez, mentiras me divulgabas,_

_me juraste a mi tu eterno amor..._

_Más hoy cubierto yo de lágrimas,_

_he descubierto tu razón,_

_será eterno, será por siempre,_

_pero mío no será, no. _

Por supuesto que no. Uno de desamor y que más, encima me recordaba a… Nadie. Seguimos buscando.

_Amamos al sol porque nos calienta.  
Amamos la luna porque nos ilumina de noche.  
Amamos las estrellas porque nos guían.  
Amamos a los amigos porque son las tres cosas a la vez._

_Amamos la lluvia porque nos quita la sed.  
Amamos los alimentos porque nos sacian.  
Amamos la tierra porque nos da vida.  
Amamos a los amigos porque son las tres cosas a la vez._

_Amamos las lágrimas porque son necesarias.  
Amamos la sonrisa porque es felicidad.  
Amamos el amor porque es bello  
Amamos a los amigos porque son las tres cosas a la vez._

No. Uff, creo que no voy a encontrar nada. Apagué el ordenador y me fui a la cama.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por leer y a los que dejais reviews!**_

_**En serio, os lo agredezco de veras, los leo toooooodos y me da mucho gusto!**_

_**Besoooosss a toooodoss!  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 22.

Era viernes por la tarde. No podía dormir. Mañana pasaría la noche con Edward y no solo la noche, también el día. El oscuro nublado día. Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj.

-Perfecto. Las tres de la mañana. – Me fui a por mi mochila. Había metido la comida y mi reproductor de Mp3, que me regaló mi madre por navidad cuando yo tenía ocho años.

**Flash Back**

-¡Mami, mami! Mira lo que me ha regalado Santa Claus. – Me fui a ver a mi madre que estaba haciendo galletas en la cocina.

-A ver, a ver.- Cogió mi regalo - ¿Sabes para que sirve?

-Para escuchar música. Mira que bien canto.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena  
que tu cuerpo es p'darle alegría y cosa buena.  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena.  
eh, macarena. Aah _

_-_No me gusta esa canción.-Dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces esta:

Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do…-Cogí de micro el mando de la tele.

-Esa es mi favorita. –Dijo mi madre mientras sacaba del horno las galletitas con forma de árbol de navidad.

**Fin flash back**

Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Echaba tanto de menos esos recuerdos… Y ahora estaba aquí. Enamorada de un vampiro que no se ni si existe o es que estoy soñando. Me dormí escuchando Imagine.

Piii piiii piiii Sonó el despertador. Pocas veces lo dejaba sonar, siempre me despertaba antes. Le di un porrazo y se cayó de la mesilla. Me fui a ducharme y me puse mi ropa. Desayuné rápidamente y cogí mi mochila que pesaba bastante. Fui andando al instituto. Cuando llegué el profesor de biología estaba pasando lista. Por suerte, todavía no me había nombrado.

-Parker.- Me subí al autobús. Me senté con Mike. Mejor dicho, el se sentó conmigo.

-¿Deni?-Interrumpió mis pensamientos.- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Quite mi mochila y la puse a mis pies. Miré para atrás y estaban sentados juntos Alice y Edward. Alice me saludo y yo le saludé con la mano.

-¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile? – Tenía un tono amable, en serio, no sabe hablar de otra cosa.

-No y no creo que la tenga.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó interesado.

-Me he peleado con Jacob.

-Ah. ¿Ibas a ir con él?

-No. Pero, creo que si se lo hubiera dicho me hubiera hecho el favor.

Continuo hablando de Jessica cuando le dije que Jake era un amigo mió de la Push. Me pregunto si tenía vestido y también me dijo como iría él. Solo hablaba del baile. Yo le daba la razón todo el rato. Cuando bajamos di una bocanada de aire puro. Pero de pensar en caminar hasta donde nos asentaremos me daba angustia, pero conseguí olvidarlo. Lejos de mí estaba Edward apoyado en un árbol oculto. Alice estaba corriendo porque le había quitado algo a Jasper, y él… detrás de ella. Que bonito es el amor. Los árboles eran enormes y el cielo… que decir. Estaba encapotado.

Hacía algo de frío, pero se estaba bien.

-Chicos, venid aquí.-Nos llamaba el profesor, parecíamos un rebaño de cabras. –Vamos a ir hacia donde nos vamos a asentar. Preparaos el agua porque la vais a necesitar.

- Que divertido. –Empezamos caminando a paso ligero, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. A la media hora tuve fatiga y me empezó a dar flato. Edward estaba a mi lado, con paso firme, sin hacerme caso, como yo le había pedido. Paramos un rato para descansar, mi organismo lo agradeció. Respiré profundamente y seguí bebiendo a sorbos el agua. A los diez minutos volvimos a andar, me tropecé varias veces pero por diferentes razones: piedras, raíces de árboles, un pájaro muerto…oí la risa de Alice de fondo. Llegamos a nuestro paradero al cuarto de hora.

-Bien chicos. –Dijo mientras repartía unos papeles a cada pareja, sigilosamente Edward se acercó a mí.- Estas son las instrucciones para montar las tiendas de acampada. La gracia de todo esto, es aprender. Entonces cada pareja que se _apañe_ como pueda. Espero que ninguno me pida ayuda… Tenéis toda la tarde que viene. A las nueve en punto nos reuniremos aquí todos para cenar. Manos a la obra chicos.

-Vamos. –Me dijo Edward no muy animado. -¿Sabes montar una tienda? –Dijo desinteresado porque sabía la respuesta mientras cogía cosas para la tienda.

-No.

-¿Sabes ayudarme?

-No, pero lo intentaré. ¿Qué hago?

-No entorpecerme. –Dijo mientras iba a por otra cosa. – Bueno, si te apetece hacer algo provechoso. Separa la comida por colores.

Me puse furiosa. Mis ojos solo desprendían furia e ira. Mis manos se transformaron en puños y me puse rígida, iba a explotar.

-¡¿Qué tiene de provechoso separar la comida por colores?

-Porque… no creo que sea ningún impedimento para poner tu vida en peligro. –Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Abrí la boca de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? Tenía ganas de ir a abrazarlo.

-Ordenaré la comida. – Era más difícil de lo que parecía. No me sabía la escala cromática de memoria. Aunque al final hice memoria.

Edward hizo la tienda en unos minutos y nos metimos los dos. Era espaciosa podía meterse otra persona perfectamente.

Puse mi mochila en un lado, en mi lado. Me puse a beber una coca cola y Edward se rió.

-¿Qué? – Susurré.

-Estoy intentando adivinar que piensas. Cosa que se me hace imposible.

-Inténtalo. –Le reté.

-Um… que buena está la coca cola.

-No. No lo adivinaras.

-Déjame intentarlo. –Asentí.- Piensas que eres desgraciada porque te ha tocado conmigo en la acampada. ¿Me equivoco? –Puso su sonrisa burlona. (_Comentarios de la autora del fic: Escuchar mientras the lion fell in love with the lamp en youtube en toda esta conversación)_

-No has dado ni una. – Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Probar sus fríos labios. El estúpido de Jacob me había fastidiado mi primer beso, pero intentaré no contarlo como tal porque había sido en contra de mi voluntad. Su pelo alborotado cobrizo le daba un aire de niño rebelde, llevaba una camisa bastante fina y creo que la ropa que se había traído era toda así.

–Pensaba en todas las personas que cabrían en esta tienda.

-Bastantes. No quería estar muy cerca de ti, ya sabes que tu sangre huele de maravilla. ¿Por qué me sigues hablando si me querías fuera de tu vida? –Me preguntó. No. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No, Edward. Tú eres el primero que debería comprenderme. Vete de mi vida. Deja de intentar permanecer en ella. Tengo buena memoria. –Repitió lo que le dije. Mi corazón empezar a latir frenéticamente y empecé a pestañear muy rápido. Me puso nerviosa.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.-Tartamudeé.

-Se perfectamente lo que tú quieres.-Se empezó a acercar a mí.

-Tú no sabes nada.-Dije entre susurros. Se volvió a alejar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo desesperado. A ti, eso es lo que quiero.

-Lo sabes.

-No lo se. Tu mente funciona de otra manera.-Le eché una mirada asesina.

-Que gracioso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?- Le dije con una sonrisa, tirándole la pelota. (Metafóricamente)

-Me conformo con no matarte.

-Te conformas, pero eso no es lo que quieres.

-Sabes lo que quiero.-A mí. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, en el aire se respiraba tensión, aunque también había química. Miré el reloj y ya era la hora. Los dos nos fuimos a donde nos tuvimos que reunir con el profesor.

-Bien, chicos. Tengo que premiar a los que no me han pedido ayuda, porque me ha pedido ayuda la mayoría. Esta es una insignia a los que han sabido hacer la tienda.- Iba repartiéndola. Cuando nos la dio a nosotros me puse roja de vergüenza ¡yo no había hecho nada! -…y esta es para los que no han sabido hacerla. Ahora que todos tenemos nuestro premio merecido vamos a cenar. Quiero compañerismo, entonces a compartir con los que se queden con hambre. –Todos se sacaron un bocadillo, yo le di a Edward el suyo por las apariencias y me hizo su sonrisa burlona. No tenía hambre con nuestra pequeña charla me había revuelto el estómago. Me guarde el bocadillo que me dejé y me bebí otro bote de coca cola (si, es mi bebida favorita) me intenté quedar hasta tarde pero el profesor nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir.

-¿Se puede?-Dije mientras agitaba un poco la tienda.

-Adelante.- Entré y Edward estaba sentado en su saco de dormir. Al lado, estaba el mió. En medio había una lámpara de acampada, con dos linternas a cada lado de los sacos. Fui a coger mi mochila para sacar mi chándal que digamos iba a ser mi pijama.

-Espera, que me voy.- Se fue para que pudiera vestirme, lo llamé para que volviera a entrar.

-¿Quién es Nessie? Se me hace fácil leer la mente de Alice. – Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida. No sabía que decirle, ¿la verdad? Sería lo mejor. Me aclaré la voz, para que me saliera lo más natural posible.

-Es la hija de Edward y Bella en el libro. Es un bebe semi humano semi vampiro.

-Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos o si no yo ya habría sido tío, con Emmet y Rosalie.

-Pero, Rosalie no es humana, por eso no puede tener.

-Estoy…-Le interrumpí.

-Confundido. Yo también. –Frunció el ceño. Reinó el silencio. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Estaba tan confundida… realmente no sabía que hacer.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Vino hacia mí quitándome las lágrimas.

-No estoy llorando.

-No puedo tener alucinaciones. –Se rió.-Además… los ángeles no deben llorar. –Repitió las mismas palabras que me dijo una vez.

-Me voy a dormir.-Dije mientras me acostaba en posición feto mientras miraba al lado contrario de él para no verlo.

_Confusión, confusión, confusión… _

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias a tooooodoooss! :)  
Besos!**  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 23.

-Edward, perdóname. –Estaba llorando.- No sentía todo lo que dije.- Me fui acercando a él.

-No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Tú eres lo todo para mí, me da igual lo que hagas.

-No digas eso, te recompensaré.-Le susurré. Toqué sus gélidos labios con mi dedo índice. Él me quitó el pelo del cuello y me puso su mandíbula en él. Se echó para atrás acostándose y yo fui al compás de él. Le acaricié la palma de la mano y él puso sus labios contra los míos. Con fuerza, llenos de pasión. Le desabroché los botones de su camisa mientras mis piernas se enredaban en las suyas.

-¡No! –Grité. Había sido un sueño. Pero, ¿yo quería que continuara? Tenía que decirle la verdad, que me equivoque, que sentía lo que había hecho, hacerle daño. Que lo amaba por encima de todo, que él era mi prioridad en este momento y será así siempre. Iba a contárselo todo. Miré para el otro lado de la tienda, Edward no estaba. Decidí ir a buscarlo pero antes, arreglarme un poco para estar algo presentable. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta con una chaqueta encima y me cepille el pelo. Abrí la tienda para salir, cuando los vi.

Edward y Bella se estaban besando.

No entré en detalles porque me fui llorando y corriendo al bosque. Corría mientras que tropezaba, una vez caí al suelo y me hice daño en las rodillaas. Mis lágrimas me impedían ver. Cuando estuve lo bastante lejos para que nadie me escuchara. Chillé, grité, lloré… como si algo me desgarrara el pecho. Me habían roto el corazón o mejor dicho, me lo había roto. Edward no tenía la culpa. Solo había sido mía. Maldita confusión. Sentía rabia pero solo por mi inmadurez. Hasta ahora, me había considerado una persona muy madura, aunque en estos meses mi vida había tenido muchos altibajos. Estaba de noche y se escuchaba el sonido de algunos animales nocturnos que no supe diferenciar. Hubiera tenido miedo, si no hubiera estado en estos cabales. Todo mi comportamiento había sido infantil. Detrás de mí oí un ruido de unas plantas. Alguien las agitaba, me giré por si era de un animal. Lo tuve enfrente de mí en un segundo. Mi corazón se paralizo, se me olvidó respirar por unos segundos.

-Denisse…-Susurró en mi oído. No me podía mover, todo resultaría en vano.

-James.- Intenté decir su nombre con firmeza, pero no me salió. Me invadía el miedo. Era mi fin. Yo no le importaba a Edward, nada. Apareció una sombra detrás de él.

-James, no se juega con la comida.- Laurent se dejó ver. Los dos iban con ropas de montañeros, seguramente de la gente que mataban. Vestían desastrosos y salvajes.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? Creía que no te lo dije, ya que la ultima vez, no mantuvimos ninguna charla- Giró la cabeza y la apoyó casi en su hombro. Laurent se acercó poniéndose al nivel de James. Los dos estaban lo bastante alejados para hablarme aunque no baje la guardia porque en cualquier momento se echaría a por mí.

-¿La última vez? –Murmuré. Tartamudeé un poco, estaba temblando. Mi corazón latía desbocado.

-Ya sabes. En el océano, no pude mantener ninguna conversación porque alguien te rescató y me tuve que marchar. Aunque esa persona no me vio, ya sabes, somos muy rápidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Repuse enseguida.

- Hemos escuchado a los Cullen hablar de ti, una no hablaba muy bien, para que te voy a mentir. Aunque para uno de ellos, tu olor es irresistible, aunque tuvo un error, no haberte convertido.- Lo tuve sujetándome el cuello como me hicieron los tíos en Port Angeles aunque se notaba su fuerza sobre humana porque necesitaba el aire más urgentemente. Mis pies flotaban en el aire. Era bastante alto.- Pero, no te mató. Que lástima porque… se hubiera dado un gran festín. –Me soltó y besé el suelo. Me cogió otra vez, pero esta vez del brazo, lo agradecí, ya que de la otra forma, me impedía respirar.

-¿Y Victoria? – Musité, aunque me oyó. Me tiró contra el suelo con fuerza. Me di en la cabeza contra una roca, noté un fuerte dolor en mi nuca, sabía que me faltaba poco para perder el sentido. Me toqué y estaba sangrando, iba a marearme por ese olor a oxido, pero no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Conoces a Victoria?-Dijo Laurent extrañado. James no me dejó contestar.

-Se unió a los Volturis. La chantajearon con matarla por crear un ejército de neófitos. Bueno, ahora seguimos con lo nuestro.- Tenía los ojos negros estaba sediento, en cambio, Laurent los tenía todavía algo rojizos, aunque no creo que le importaría probarme. James me quería para él.

-¿Sabes? Me vas a servir de venganza.-Se acercó a mi, yo no era capaz de levantarme, estaba echa polvo. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, por lo menos con este dolor, creo que me dolería menos lo que me esperaba, iría preparándome para sufrir.- La única que se me escapó es esa miembro del clan Cullen, Alice. Un estúpido vampiro se encariñó con ella. Pero, ahora acabaría contigo, tampoco estás tan apetecible como ella, no te ofendas. Cada uno tiene sus gustos, díselo a tu Edward.-Se rió. Cogió mi muñeca y fue a morderme, pero le di una patada lo más fuerte que pude. Era una tontería, pero, sería para ganar tiempo. Me presionó fuertemente la pierna. Sonó un chasquido.

-¡Aaaaggggghhhhh!.-Me empezaron a correr lágrimas por los ojos.

-Eres una desafortunada humana. No tengo nada en contra tuya, solo que eres una simple humana que estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente equivocada. Si, la mejor es la última. –Continuó con lo que iba hacer. Cuando una sombra se lo llevó para adelante.

-Edward.-Dije en un murmullo mientras me sujetaba la boca con la mano de sangre. Algo apareció que pegó un salto por encima de mí y fue a por Laurent que salió corriendo. Era un lobo. Sonreí. Edward me tomó y me llevó de un saltó, pero James se tiró a por nosotros y caí. Me di otro golpe al caer pero esta vez caí fuertemente contra el suelo y me empezó a sangrar la rodilla, formo un charco de sangre. El dolor de mi pierna aunmento pero me concentré en Edward que me miró rápidamente mientras que luchaba contra el enemigo. James lo empujó y rápidamente lo tuve al lado mío. Me cogió la muñeca y mordió. Perdí la conciencia.

No veía nada, estaba ciega. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la mano, me ardía. Estaba muerta pero oí la voz más preciosa que nunca había oído, era un ángel. Me llamaba.

-¡Oh no, Deni, no! –Gritó con horror. ¿Por qué estaba así? Escuché un fuerte estruendo pero lo ignoré, quería concentrarme en el ángel.

- ¡Deni, por favor! ¡Deni, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Deni, por favor! – No podía contestarle, había perdido todos mis sentidos. ¿Estaba preocupado por mí? Esto era muy extraño.

-¡Carlisle!-Chilló el ángel. Se me hacía familiar ese nombre.

-Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda -explicaba una voz tranquila.-Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota

-Edward. –Dije por fin, aunque era muy probable que no me hubiera oído, mi voz era muy débil.

-Deni, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Deni? Te amo.

-No más que yo.-Le repliqué, mi voz sonaba algo mejor.

-En estos momentos, te voy a dar la razón.-Le sonreí.

-Me duele.-Me quejé

-Lo sé, Deni, lo sé. ¿No puedes hacer nada?-Dijo desesperado mi ángel personal.

-Traedme mi maletín… Alice, no respires, eso te ayudará. Rosalie. – Carlise la llamó.-Vete con Jasper e intentad que nadie se entere.

-¡Me arde la mano!-Grité con un rugido de dolor.

-¡La ha mordido!-Dijo Alice preocupada.

-Es la ponzoña

-Carlise, ¿qué hacemos?-Dijo Edward casi gritando. No me ardía solo la mano, era el cuerpo entero.

-¡Matadme!- Chillé mientras me retorcía de dolor. Era insoportable.

- Podemos convertirla…. O intentar succionar la ponzoña.-Me ignoraron pero yo quería vivir aunque si estuviera muerta este dolor desaparecería…

-No creo que pueda ser capaz.-Vaciló.- Pero, lo intentaré si de ese modo salvaré su vida.-Dijo cogiendo valentía.

La imagen negra desapareció y empezó a reproducirse todos mis recuerdos. Mi madre, mi padre y él. Debía de estar muerta, solo faltaba la luz blanca al final del túnel.

* * *

_**Gracias a las chicas de swansea!  
**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar un reviews! Para mi es muy importante :)  
**_

_**Besoss!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 24

¿Es posible que el mundo mágico sea realidad? ¿Qué nuestras pesadillas se puedan cumplir?

¿Qué todo lo irreal se convierta en su antónimo? ¿Qué tu seas culpable de cosas que ni imaginabas reales?

¿Qué te pudieras enamorar de un supuesto monstruo? ¿Qué desearas quedarte con él para toda la eternidad? ¿Adentrarte en un cuento? ¿O en una pesadilla? ¿Romper algo tan frágil como el amor?

¿Estoy loca?

Tal vez.

En efecto, me enamoré de él, ahora es cuando yo debería de decir aquellas palabras.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas.

Primera, Edward era un vampiro, él y toda su familia. Segunda, una parte de él, tenía sed de mi sangre pero era capaz de controlarse, si eso me hacía vivir. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

A muchas, les gustaría estar en mi lugar, pero, cuando te poner en el lugar de otro, te das cuenta que no es nada fácil.

Los recuerdos en mi mente se nublaron hasta desaparecer. Abrí los ojos y mi madre me contemplaba. Estaba en un hospital.

-¡Deni! Por fin despertaste. – Estaba alegre. Se había cortado el pelo, bastante. Le daba un aire más loco y juvenil. Tenía un poco de ojeras.

-Si… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Balbuceé.

- Te has caído por un terraplén. Solo a ti te podía pasar. De verdad, me tenías preocupada.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – Le pregunte por si me había librado del baile.

-Es miércoles.- Hice una mueca de enfado.

-No, no te libras del baile.- Se rió. Me conocía muy bien. Le sonreí. Nos abrazamos por unos minutos.

-¿He tenido visita?-Miré hacia la puerta.

-Claro. ¿Quién es Edward? –Me dio un pequeño golpe de broma. No pude evitar reírme. Una risa nerviosa.

-Es un amigo. ¿Está por aquí? Quiero pedirle perdón es que nos peleamos.- Mi madre asintió y miró hacia el sofá. Supuestamente estaba durmiendo. Mi madre nos dejó solos. Le tiré un cojín para que dejara de fingir y al segundo lo tuve a mi lado. (_Recomendaciones de la autora del fic: poner la canción de Edward at her bed twilight score en youtube)_

-Edward yo…- me interrumpió.

-Shh, lo sé todo.

-No, déjame. Quiero hacerlo. Perdóname por favor, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Perdóname tú por intentar engañarte. No estoy con Bella pero todo lo que he hecho ha sido una insensatez, por mi culpa estás aquí. Si no tú hubieras ido al bosque James no te hubiera mordido.- miré mi muñeca y tenía una marca de media luna.-He aclarado con Bella todo, mintiéndole claro y no le ha importado, es más, decía que ella estaba muy confundida y ya sabe que hacer. Ahora es cuando yo le leí el pensamiento, está enamorada de Jacob.

-No te voy a perdonar porque no hay nada que perdonar. Me alegro mucho por Bella y Jacob, a él creo que también le gusta.-Me acordé.- ¿Quién era el lobo que se cargó a Laurent?

-Fue Seth y te puedo decir que está orgulloso de ello. Es un buen chico, parece que hace amigas con nosotros, estuve hablando con él.

-Eso es interesante. Volviendo al tema, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Deni, creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos irnos y alejarnos de ti. En cualquier momento pueden venir a matarte si nosotros estamos aquí.

-¡No! _¡No! _¡No! No puedes hacerme esto.-Mi respiración se puso entrecortada y me puse bastante nerviosa.- No me dejes.-Me salieron lágrimas.

-Shh, está bien, está bien… más tarde hablamos. ¿Si?

-No. No puedes dejarme. Entonces te convertirás en un monstruo porque serás tú el que me mate.

-Estaré contigo, me iré cuando no me quieras a tu lado.

-Nunca será así. Me iré a donde vayas, estoy cansada de luchar contra el destino. –Me levanté un poco de la cama del hospital. Tenía una escayola.

-No te muevas.-Me acostó en la cama, tampoco es que yo opusiera resistencia.- Déjame intentar una cosa.- Se fue acercando a mi cuidadosa y lentamente. Ahora si que era real, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás. Fue rápido pero a la vez intenso. Se me olvidó respirar. Me sonrió con su sonrisa burlona cuando terminó.

-Fin.

-No, es un continuará. –Concluí. –Oh, se me olvidaba.

-Sorpréndeme.

-¡Besaste a Bella! –Frunció el ceño.

-No, claro que no. La paré antes.

-Más te vale o hubiéramos tenido una charla tú y yo.

-Espero tener muchas charlas contigo.

-No creo que te gusten de ese tipo. Si quieres tener muchas conmigo podrías transformarme.-Se puso rígido.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh ya sabes. ¿Me quieres tener contigo cuando sea una vieja?

-A mi me da igual como seas.

- ¿Es negociable?

-Como desees. ¿No piensas pedirme nada?

-Dame una pista. –Dije confundida.

-Ya sabes, eran las chicas quien lo pedían. Digo, espero tener los pantalones en esta relación.-Se rió.

-Edward.-Me puse sería. Aunque con él, era difícil. En cualquier momento iba a despertarme de este sueño. Me desconcentré con sus ojos, hasta que me salieron las palabras- ¿Serías tan amable de asistir al baile conmigo?

-Será un placer acompañarte. No lo olvides, te quiero, tú eres la razón de mi existencia y ahora sé porque me transformé, porque mi amor nació en otra época.

* * *

**_Mañana o pasado mañana subiré el siguiente ;)  
_**

**_Gracias a todos los reviews!  
Oh, Isa. Gracias por dejar tu reviews :D_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC y también me encanta recibir reviews porque es como un premio por hacer la historia... Os digo que va a cambiar cosas del libro. Ya vereis lo que sucederá en el cumpleaños de Deni. Que es el día 5 de Diciembre. Y muchas cosas más. Si os dais cuenta, voy poniendo cosas que suceden en los libros, como la tienda de campaña, el prado... y ya vereis otras cosas conforme vaya pasando la historia porque tengo muchas cosas pensadas :D_**

**_PD:  
¿Dónde están maria isabella y krisstabella blugsberd? Andan perdidas... :( ya no leo ningún reviews suyo... y de verdad que me gustan._**

_**GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOSS!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 25

Me bajó de su coche sábado por la mañana, horas antes del baile. Tenía una escayola en la pierna aunque decidí ir al baile, me apetecía recitar un poema que había encontrado, además, mi madre me regaló un vestido precioso. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa, técnicamente, es como si me presentara a su familia. Un profundo porche rodeaba el primer piso. Era atemporal y elegante, si no supiera como hubiera sido, me hubiera imaginado otra cosa, ya sabes, algo estilo "gótico" vampírico. La casa era de un blanco desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular bien proporcionada. Se escuchaba el ruido de un río cerca de la casa, pero no se veía.

-¿Qué te parece? –Susurró en mi oído.

-No tengo palabras. Bájame en serio, prefiero que me lleves en silla de ruedas.- Me hizo caso y me puso en la silla.

-¿Has traído mi vestido? No quiero que lo veas.

-Si, no lo he visto. Se lo di a Alice, espero que haga un buen trabajo contigo.

-¡¿Qué? Oh, no. Por lo menos recuérdale que tengo que comer. Primero me enseñas la casa.

-Lo que tú digas.

Abrió la puerta Alice con Jasper al lado, los dos me saludaron y ella me ayudó a levantarme. Al segundo tuve a Edward a mi lado sujetándome para que pudiera tenerme en pié. La casa por dentro dejaba la boca abierta a cualquiera. Era muy luminosa, grande y espaciosa. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. La casa en sí era blanca. Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta demasiado tiempo porque hoy la risa a carcajadas de Emmet que bajaba las escaleras. Me dio un fuerte abrazo que mis pies flotaron. Edward le recordó que necesitaba respirar y me soltó.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Deni. –Alguien gruñó, supuse que era Rosalie. Entre las sombras salieron Carlise y Esme. A Carlise ya lo había visto, cuando me examinó del accidente. A Esme era la primera vez que la veía era pálida y hermosa, como todos. Su rostro era de forma de corazón y su pelo tenía ondas con un tono de caramelo.

-Hola, Deni. Tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Qué tal tu pierna? –Me habó Carlise con voz amigable. Esme se mantuvo callada por el momento.

-Muy bien, gracias. –Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Bienvenida, Denisse. Yo soy Esme.-Me dio dos besos.

-Encantada. –Edward sabía que estaba nerviosa, lo debió notar por mi pulso.

-Bueno…Voy a enseñarle a Deni el resto de la casa. –Nos dirigimos los dos

Llegamos a la sala de estar, era enorme, con una tele de plasma de muchísimas pulgadas. Los sofás eran blancos acorde con la casa. En una tarima había un piano de cola. Detrás estaba Esme.

-¿Te ha dicho Edward que toca el piano? -Me sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-No. –Miré a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Edward, tócale algo. –Edward se sentó en el banco y Esme me indicó que yo me sentara. Sus dedos pulsaron las teclas rápidamente. Reconocí la nana que me despertó una noche con pesadillas. Era muy bonita. Escuché unas risas de fondo creo que fue porque se me escapó una lágrima.

-Esta nana me despertó una noche.-Le di un pequeño codazo.

-Está inspirada en ti.

Nos tiramos allí una media hora. Hasta que decidió que era mejor enseñarme el resto de las habitaciones. Me llevó en su espalda hasta su habitación. Llena de discos de música y con un sofá de cuero negro. Tenía abierta la ventana, por ahí sería por donde se escapaba para verme por las noches. Alice me llamó para que fuera a su habitación.

-Deni, estoy preparando todo para arreglarte está tarde. En el baile vas a ser la mejor, ya verás.-Se rió. Me daba miedo, no quería destacar, ir demasiado arreglada para un baile en un pueblo. Comí en la cocina mientras Edward me observaba, hablamos de temas diversos entre los cuales intentaba adivinar que poema había escogido para leer. Nunca lo iba a adivinar, desconocía el autor o autora. Cuando terminé Edward me subió hasta la habitación de Alice y se fue. En la habitación de esta había mucho desorden: unas planchas para alisar el pelo, tenacillas, laca, un espejo enorme apoyado en la pared, una caja entera de pendientes… ¿Pendientes? ¡Yo no tenía agujeros!

-Alice, ¿qué vas a hacerme? –Notó mi miedo y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes.

-Me lavó el pelo y secó. Con ayuda de Rosalie, que me sorprendió porque no había bajado ni a saludarme, Alice me alisó el pelo. Luego, con las tenacillas me sacó rizos por la parte de abajo. Me dejó bastante bien el pelo, me gustó.

-Ahora… Lo siento, Deni. No creo que te guste.-Sacó un kit de algo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dudé.

-Es un kit para hacer el agujero para los pendientes.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo me lo vas a hacer? Me va a salir sangre. –Se rió a carcajadas.

-Claro que no sangra. Se hace con pistola. – Colocó el pendiente de oro que me iba a poner en la pistola. A continuación, cogió un rotulador y me marcó un punto para apuntar con la pistola pero antes me hecho un líquido para dormirlo un poco.

-Tengo miedo, Alice.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo eso, y es para un simple pendiente. No notarás nada.-Puso la pistola en mi oreja y en un segundo noté una presión.

-¡Ya está! Primer pendiente listo.

-Casi no duele. –Musité.-Lo mismo hizo con el segundo pendiente. La verdad, pensaba que me iba a doler.

-Ahora, el maquillaje. –Sacó una brocha y empezó a pintarme con sombras en tonos bronces, a juego con mi vestido. Después me pintó los labios con un gloss que era transparente. Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido. Era perfecto, pero ¿qué iba a decir de mi vestido? Era color nude con escote. Me llegaba hasta la rodilla, tiene un poco de vuelo y acaba formando unos pequeños picos. Esta ceñido hasta el final del pecho y lleva los tirantes estilo "hombreras" cayendo un poco por el hombro. Lleva en todo el vestido pedrería, aunque era sencillo. Me puso también una torera negra, iba a hacer frío aunque dentro del instituto estaría la calefacción.

-Bien. Estás preciosa. Ahora, por último vamos a ponerte el zapato. –Se rió porque solo me tenía que poner uno, el otro tenía la escayola.

-Muy graciosa. No me pongas ningún tacón. Me voy a poner unas converse. Digo una. Una negra baja.

-Bien.-Dijo a regañadientes. Alice me puso de pié y llamó a Edward mentalmente, intentando no pensar en mi para que no me viera.

-¡Edward, entra! –Le gritó y se escondió. Yo estaba apoyada en una barra que había en un lado de la habitación para hacer ballet. Edward entró y se quedó con la boca abierta. Él también iba guapísimo, con un esmoquin negro.

-Estás hermosa. –La sangré de las mejillas me empezó a arder.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. –Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente. Respiré hondo para tomar su aroma tan delicioso.

-Pero también estás adorable. ¡Alice, sal!

-¡Si!

-Gracias por todo. –Me subió a su espalda y fuimos hasta el volvo. Cogí el papel de la poesía y lo leí un par de veces para leerlo bien. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y él lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No se si voy a ser capaz de leer el poema.-Vacilé.

-No te entiendo. Tu novio es un vampiro y no te da miedo pero no, a ti te da miedo leer un simple papel.

-Habrá mucha gente.-Mis manos temblaban.- ¿Vamos a ir ya?

-No… ¿me vas a presentar a tu padre?-Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Si no fuera poco lo que iba a hacer todavía quería que le presentara a mi padre. Mi padre y la palabra novio no creo que se llevaran bien.

-Ya te conoce.

-Como tu novio obviamente.

-Eso no es moderno.

-No soy un tipo muy moderno que digamos. Soy un ser inmortal.

-¿Eso quieres?-Asintió.-Adelante.

Llegamos a mi casa y saqué la llave. Yo le cogía el hombro porque me transportaba claro. Cuando iba a meter la llave mi padre abrió la puerta.

-¿No deberías estar en el baile? –Mi padre frunció el ceño parecía un poco cabreado.

-Si, vengo a cenar. Pero antes, quiero presentarte a Edward… es mi novio. –Estaba muy insegura era como estar en tierras desconocidas y estaba en mi casa, no me sentía cómoda. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. –Bueno, voy a cenar.

-Para el carro. Vas muy guapa hija. Tú, cuida de mi hija.-Su tono era arrogante. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza por la verguenza.

-Lo haré.-Edward sonrió cortésmente.

* * *

_**GRACIAS A TOOOODOOOS!**_

_**El vestido que lleva Deni, es el mismo que llevó Dakota Fanning en la premier de The runaways en Nueva York un 17 de marzo.**_

_**¿Qué os parece el vestido? Decidmelo por reviews que lo leeré ;)**_

_**Si quereís saber el poema que dira Deni en el baile, no os perdais el proximo capi  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 26

Cené una pizza que hizo Edward en un momento. Él mientras me esperaba sentado enfrente mirándome con curiosidad.

-No te voy a decir el poema. –Repuse ante su mirada.

-Estás perfecta.-Me sonroje y él se rió.-Me encanta el color de tus mejillas cuando te piropeo.- Nos fuimos hacia el instituto. Todos estaban vestidos de la misma forma que yo, demasiado arreglados para un pueblo pero, mejor, no desentonaría ni llamaría la atención. Mike había acompañado al final a Jessica, ella iba vestida con un vestido rosa que no me gustó en absoluto. Ben había ido con una tal Angela, a la que no conocía mucho, solo la había visto sentarse con ellos, pero no me llamó la atención. Tyler iba con Lauren y Eric, no iba con nadie, pobre. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Edward me habló e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –Vaciló.

-No.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo. Ahora vuelvo.-Me dejó sentada en un banco que había enfrente del instituto.

-Hola, Deni.

-Jacob. –Miré a otro lado efurruñada.

-Perdona por lo del otro día. En serio, lo siento.

- Olvídalo.-Le sonreí.- ¿A qué has venido? No creo que sea para oírme recitar una poesía.

-La verdad, es que… he venido acompañando a Bella. Soy su novio.-Dijo con una grande sonrisa.

-Eso es fantástico, Jake. Me alegro mucho.-Nos abrazamos. Casi se me saltan las lágrimas de la alegría.

-Ya me contó Seth lo que sucedió. ¡Qué suerte tiene!-Se frustró.- ¡A estado alardeando de que ha podido matar a un vampiro!

-Oh, Dios. Que fatalidad. –Dije sarcásticamente.-Dale las gracias de mi parte y de Edward a Seth.

-Puedo notar que utilizaste el sarcasmo. Pues lo digo en serio. Edward ya le dio las gracias a Seth le cae muy bien.

-Lo sé. Edward tan atentó como siempre.-Teníamos una doble conversación.

-Tu novio vampiro puede venir, en serio, no tengo en nada en contra de él.- Edward apareció de la nada.

-¿Me necesitas, Jacob?

-Si. Haz feliz a Deni o te la verás conmigo.

-Que miedo.-Dijo irónico. Nos reímos los tres un buen rato hasta que vino Bella. Iba vestida con un vestido azul con cuello en V.

-Deni, ¿tienes preparado tu poesía? –Me dijo Bella alegre. Era adorable. Esta si era Bella.

-Si, no es nada del otro mundo… ¿tienes la tuya?

-Si, también. –Alice vino corriendo con un vestido negro que le sentaba muy bien por su cuerpo y por el pálido de su piel.

-Chicas, ¡ha escena!- Alice me llevó hasta los bastidores por donde tenía que salir. Cómo no podía andar ella me iba a ayudar a llegar hasta el atril. Allí estaba Bella concentrándose en si misma leyendo su papel y Mike, que estaba sudando. Alice me sentó en una silla al lado de Mike.

-Deni, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias. Tu también.-Mentí. Alice se rió por lo bajo pero la escuché.

-¿De qué va tu poesía?

- Se llama sueño, es de Edgar Allan Poe.

-La conozco.

La fiesta empezó y el profesor de literatura subió al escenario a hablar.

-Mis alumnos de literatura van a recitar un poema. En primer lugar darle un fuerte aplauso a Mike Newton con su poema llamado "Sueño" de Edgar Allan Poe. –La gente aplaudió y Mike salió dando bandazos hacia el escenario, estaba muy nervioso. Se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar.

- Espero que les guste.-Empezó Mike. No muy original.

¡Recibe en la frente este beso!  
Y, por librarme de un peso  
antes de partir, confieso  
que acertaste si creías  
que han sido un sueño mis días;  
¿Pero es acaso menos grave  
que la esperanza se acabe  
de noche o a pleno sol,  
con o sin una visión?  
Hasta nuestro último empeño  
es sólo un sueño dentro de un sueno.

Frente a la mar rugiente  
que castiga esta rompiente  
tengo en la palma apretada  
granos de arena dorada.  
¡Son pocos! Y en un momento  
se me escurren y yo siento…- ¿Qué siente? ¿Por qué se para? Mike vomitó en el escenario. Pobre. Escuche risas y aplausos.  
-Deni, lo que yo siento es que tengas que soportar el olor a vomito cuando leas.-Alice se reía a carcajadas.

-Eres mala.

-Bella, suerte.- Bella se dirigió al escenario una vez después de que limpiaran el suelo cuando el profesor pronunció su nombre.

-Eso espero.-Me contestó. Se escuchó el ruido de los pequeños tacones que llevaba y empezó a hablar.

-Se llama "fuego y hielo" es de Robert Frost.

Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego  
otros dicen que en el hielo.  
Por lo que yo he probado del deseo  
estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.  
Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera  
creo que conozco lo bastante el odio  
para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción,  
también el hielo es grande  
y suficiente.

Muchos aplausos se escucharon, había mucha gente. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Alice se levantó para acompañarme hacia el atril con el micrófono.

-A continuación veremos la poesía de Denisse Parker. –Ignoré los aplausos porque estaba totalmente nerviosa. Me iba a salir tan mal…

Me apoyé en el atril y Alice se esfumó. Saqué mi papel. Miré hacia la multitud. Había mucha gente, todo el instituto. A lo lejos estaba Edward aplaudiendo orgulloso y al lado estaba Jacob que sostenía una cámara que me hizo un saludo con la mano. Casi se le cae la cámara al hacerlo. Me reí un poco. Continué mirando a la gente. Me aclaré la garganta y dije:

-Esto… este poema lo saqué de Internet y no tenía un autor. Se llama "Penumbra". Dice así:

_Hoy camino entre la penumbra _de_ una tumba._

_Hoy mis caminos se tiñen _de_ rojo carmesí._

_Soy inmortal y soy tú elegida, para recorrer juntos la noche. –Mire hacia el público encontrando la mirada de Edward._

De_safiar a los mortales y divagar entre las oscuras ciuda_de_s._

_Alimentarnos y amarnos por siempre y para siempre._

_Son tus labios que me ofrecen el néctar _de_l inmortal._

_Entre rosas negras y ocultos sen_de_ros._

_Me entrego cada noche a la sed _de_l inmortal._

_Soy un ángel, soy tu ángel _de_ alas negras... –La gente aplaudió, no se si fue de compromiso o es que les gustó, lo importante es que aplaudieron. Edward sonreía enseñando su dentadura y Jacob le dio un codazo de complicidad. Que alegría que se llevaran bien. Alice me ayudó a volver a entre bastidores._

_-¡Has estado muy bien!- Me felicitó._

_-Quiero ir con Edward. –Le dije ansiosa._

_La fiesta empezó y yo me reuní con Edward. Estaba esperándome con los brazos abiertos y yo me tiré hacia él cuando me percaté de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo. Había luces de discoteca y guirnaldas púrpuras por encima de nuestras cabezas. Edward me acompañó hacia la pista._

_-No se bailar._

_-Si sabes. –Me subió encima de sus pies, me sentía como una niña pequeña. Estuvimos bailando lento a pesar que la canción era más bien rápida._

_(Comentarios de la autora del fic: os recomiendo que escuchéis en toda esta conversación la canción seventeen forever de metro station)_

-Esta canción me gusta mucho, seventeen forever.

-En estos momentos, me doy cuenta, que se muy pocas cosas sobre ti.-Su voz tembló.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Mmmm-estaba pensando.- ¿Has tenido alguna vez alguna mascota? Veo que te gustan mucho los perros.-Señaló a Jacob con la mirada.

-Si, pero se murió hace años. Era un perro. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿extrañas a tus padres biológicos? –Se puso serio.-Lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada. La verdad es que tengo recuerdos borrosos de mi vida humana, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Serías capaz de soportarlo?-Me había perdido.

-¿El qué? –Mi pulso empezó a latir rápidamente. Él lo noto y se rió por lo bajo.

-Ya sabes, tú quieres ser como yo. En unas décadas todos a los que conoces se habrán muerto.

-Es un precio que tendré que pagar para estar contigo. No me importa que me conviertas ahora, dejare todo, me da igual.

-Edward, cuando estaba el la Push, salté al mar desde un acantilado y me ahogué. ¿Por qué oí tu voz?

-Jacob te llevó a nuestra casa. Le dijimos que no te dijera nada cuando Carlise terminó de examinarte.-La conversación tocó fin, estuvimos un minuto en silencio mirandonos.-El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar. –Miró hacia la ventana que había una nubosa puesta de sol.- Como debe ser, todo debe acabar. Es lo normal.

-Digamos que me considero una persona especial.

-Con las décadas de arrepentirás de esa decisión. Ya sabes, Alice lo lleva bien, no se acuerda de nada de su anterior vida. Pero, Rosalie… para ella es muy duro.

-Yo ya he tomado una decisión.

-¿No te das cuenta, que tienes tan solo diecisiete años? Te queda mucho por vivir, millones de experiencias que probar. Los deseos que tienes ahora, no los tendrás dentro de diez años. –La canción terminó y nos dirigimos fuera, hacía donde estaban las parejas bailando lento. Edward me subió otra vez.

_(Comentarios de la autora: escuchar la canción Flightless bird, American mouth )_

-Mi único deseo es ser como tú.

- ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?-Puso cara de extrañado.

- No exactamente. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.

-Deni, yo voy a estar contigo... ¿no basta con eso?

- Basta por ahora. Yo no quiero ser una vieja.

-Todavía no se te mete en la cabeza, que me da igual como seas. Lo único que me importan son tus sentimientos.-Su mirada desprendía sinceridad.

-Te quiero.-Solo pude decirle eso. Me sonrió.-Me gustaría que dijeras aquellas palabras.

- Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... –Susurró en mi oído.

-La oveja hubiera sido estúpida si no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de su enamorado. –Balbuceé.

-Que león tan morboso y masoquista. –La fiesta terminó con un gélido pero ardiente beso entre nosotros. Seguimos bailando y bailando.

* * *

_**GRAAAACIAS A TOOOOODOOOOS  
El fic no se acaba aquí eh**_

_**Todavía quedan muchos capítulos para acabar ^^  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CONFUSIÓN**_: Libro 2._

**Prefacio**

En dos palabras puedo resumir cuanto he aprendido acerca de la vida: sigue adelante. Robert Frost.

Capitulo 27.

-Cinco de diciembre –Dije en voz alta mirando al calendario. Suspiré. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Felicidades, Deni!-Mi padre traía un regalo detrás de él.

-Papá, no tenías que comprarme nada.

-Quería hacerlo, es de tu madre y mió. –La caja se movía.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –De repente la caja se abrió y a los segundos tenía un perro chupándome la cara.

-¡Es un perro! –No cabía en mi gozo. Era un cachorro de yorkshire. -Te habrá costado una fortuna. –Se puso nervioso de vergüenza.

-Esto… unos doscientos dólares. Un tipo lo vendía por la calle. Cien de tu madre y cien míos. -¿Un hombre por la calle y a ese precio? Aquí había gato encerrado, ya lo averiguaría. Dejé al cachorro que corriera por toda la casa de abajo y yo me fui a hacerme el desayuno. Me duché y me vestí muy abrigada. Fui corriendo a la calle donde Edward me esperaba con su volvo.

-¡No está! –Miré al cielo, estaba nublado. ¿Habría ido a cazar? Era imposible que se olvidara de mi cumpleaños. Me giré para ir a mi casa a por las llaves de mi coche y ahí estaba él.

-Que gracioso.-Dije sarcásticamente.-¿Tienes que asustarme el día de mi cumpleaños?

-No intentaba asustarte, solo quería ponerte esto, pero te has girado. –Me colocó en mis manos su regalo. Era un colgante muy sencillo de corazón con nuestros nombres grabados.

-Es… precioso. –Me acerqué a él lentamente y puse mis labios en los suyos. El beso fue largo y como siempre… muy cuidadoso. Cada beso ponía a prueba su control, en cada beso podía morir. Me encantaba esta sensación, sus besos eran tan tiernos…

-Deni, para. –Ordenó.

-Lo siento.-Me alejé de él.-¿Alice sigue empeñada en hacer esa fiesta?

-Sí, no va a pasar nada. –Dijo demasiado tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué no va a pasar nada? Hace meses que ningún vampiro sádico me ha perseguido, pero hoy va a cambiar todo. Victoria se ha unido a los Vulturis, serán más peligrosos. Como me corte, todo habrá terminado, nos hemos librado porque no me conocen.

-Deni, cálmate. No te vas a cortar y Jasper no te hará nada. Lo tenemos todo bajo control.

-Eso espero.-Le di con mi chaqueta en el brazo mientras iba andando hacia el instituto.

-¿A dónde vas? –Dijo riéndose.

-Al instituto, a esa cárcel con libros.

-Había pensado en ir corriendo.

-Si me convirtieras, podíamos ir los dos corriendo, juntos.

-Yo correré, tú… ya sabes.-Me subió a su espalda y empezó a correr por el bosque hasta que llegamos al instituto. Siempre por reflejos escondía mi cara en su espalda para no ver nada, me daba miedo estrellarme contra un árbol aunque fuera imposible. Al bajarme me besó fugazmente y fuimos con Alice y Jasper, los demás ya se habían graduado. Alice me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Felicidades!-Me soltó antes de que le dijera que no podía respirar.

-Alice, no me puedo creer la locura que vas a hacer.-Le dije sería sin andarme por las ramas.

-Todo está bajo control.-Me guiño un ojo. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a salir bien?

-Felicidades, Deni.-Dijo por lo bajo Jasper.

-Gracias, Jazz. - Él día transcurrió sin más. Mike me felicitó al igual que Bella. La tarde llegó rápidamente. Me puse un vestido azul oscuro con mangas largas y el pelo suelto, me hice unas ondulaciones más definidas con unas planchas. Edward llamó a mi casa sobre las siete. Llegamos a su casa en silencio, él sabía lo que me pasaba, no quería estar aquí. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender? Alice es muy persuasiva pero, ¿hasta tal punto de hacer peligrar su familia? Edward aparcó el coche y no salió de él.

-Deni, ya se que no quieres estar aquí pero, pon buena cara. No me gusta que estés así, en serio.-Giré la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Si no me quieres ver así, no me obligues a asistir a la fiesta de nuestra muerte.

-¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que no va a pasar nada?

-En alguno que entienda.

-No todos los días podemos celebrar un cumpleaños, no lo hagas por ellos, hazlo por mí. –Estuve unos minutos mirándole sin sonreír. Hasta que al final me cansé y salí en el coche. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

_(Comentario de la autora del fic: escuchar mientras la canción the violet hour de sea wolf)_

-¡Felicidades, hermanita!-Dijo Emmet pegando gritos. –De verdad, no has cambiado nada, excepto por la arruga que te ha salido en la frente. Miré hacia un espejo para verme la cara. Genial, no tenía nada. Será mentiroso.

-¡Emmet!.-Le gritó Alice, que se giró para pegarle. Yo me reí.

-Felicidades, cariño.-Dijo Esme que me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Denisse, muchas felicidades. –Dijo Carlise. Rosalie se mantuvo a lo lejos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Deni.-Dijo fríamente la vampira rubia.

-¡Ahora los regalos!-Me estremecí. –Deni, no llevan papel de regalo para que no te cortes. Solo son cajas, no creo que tengas problemas en levantar unas tapas.

-Gracias Alice.

-Toma este, es de Esme y Carlise. –Levanté la tapa de la gran caja, era un bonito collar para perro y una cama para él. Todavía no le había puesto nombre…Que desinterés por mi parte.

-Es…muchísimas gracias. Todavía no le he puesto nombre al chucho.

-Ponle Rex.-Me aconsejó Emmet.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un macho? –Se puso un bigote y dijo mientras que se lo retorcía.

-Vendí uno por la calle el otro día.

-Muy gracioso. Pues le pondré Rex.

-Este es de Rosalie, Emmet y mio.-Lo abrí y eran una llave.

-¿Qué habré?-Dije preocupada.

-Te está esperando fuera.-Salí corriendo a la oscura y fría calle.

-¡Es un coche!

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, pero… creo que lo estrellaré. Será mejor usarlo para cuando tenga mejores reflejos.-Oí varias voces gruñir, Rosalie y Edward. Volvimos a la sala de estar a continuar con los regalos.

-Y el último pero no menos especial –Parecía una presentadora de un concurso.-Este, de Esme y Edward.

-¿Otra llave?

-Si, pero estas abren otra cosa.

-Te lo enseñaré yo.-Me dijo Edward que se dirigía al piso de arriba. ¿Cuántos pisos había? Creo que había subido más de los que había.

Llegamos al piso fantasma, solo había una puerta. Parecía una entrada, había hasta felpudo.

-¿Bienvenidos? –Le dije a Edward extrañada indicando que mirase el felpudo. Metió la llave a la puerta y la abrió.

-Bienvenida a… _nuesta_ casa. -¡Era un apartamento! Era tan iluminoso y tan perfecto. Desde la entrada solo se veía la sala de estar. Con una enorme tele de plasma con unos sofás blancos, estaba adornada muy parecida a la casa de abajo. Con unos cuadros bastante exóticos y contemporáneos. Una mesita de cristal separaba la tele de los sofás. A lo lejos había una cocina, ¿una cocina? Miré a Edward apurada.

-¿Por qué hay una cocina?

-¿Quieres morir de hambre? -¿Cómo podía pensar que íbamos a vivir juntos y yo siendo humana? Lloré de la rabia y él se puso… ¿triste?

-Deni, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Lo hemos hablado, pero no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo. No quiero ser humana Edward, métete en la cabeza que no pienso ser una vieja mientras que tú eres un adolescente de diecisiete años. Es asqueroso.

-Yo seré siempre mayor que tú, Deni. Aunque no te guste.-Su voz se endureció, me estaba dando hasta un poco de miedo.

-Perdona.

-Perdóname tú a mí.

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Me… voy a mi casa.

* * *

_**Conteesto a los reviews:**_

_**nena cullen: Pues había calculado unos 40 capitulo, pero no es seguro porque no los tengo escritos. Por eso no estoy segura de cuantos serán. Ya sabes, si quieres preguntar algo más me lo haces saber :) Saludos!  
**_

_**ISA AROS: hermanita swansea me alegro que te hayas reído xDDD. Esta historia tiene a veces humor negro. :) Saludoos!**_

_**maria isabella: JAJAJ No te preocupes que aún queda Confusión para rato, me alegro que te guste. Besos!**_

**_PIMKIEPINK: Eso es lo que quiero, que a vosotros os guste. Gracias a vosotros esto es posible, ya se que seré pesada por decirlo tantas veces xD pero todo es gracias a vosotros que seguis este fic. Besos!_**

_**BelladeCullenxvm: No te preocupes que no dejaré de escribrir hasta el final. Besos!**_

_**krisstabella blugsberd****:**_

_**cual fue el vestido de jessica? El de Jessica es el mismo que el de Crepúsculo. Todos van igual vestidos.**_

_** jacob si esta imprimado de bella? No, no lo está. Pero está enamorado de ella. :)**_

_** cuando dice:Lo sé. Edward tan atentó como siempre.-Teníamos una doble conversación.**_

_** cual es la doble conversacion?**_

_**Lo de la doble conversación es porque están hablando de 2 cosas a la vez.**_

_-Ya me contó Seth lo que sucedió. ¡Qué suerte tiene!-Se frustró.- ¡A estado alardeando de que ha podido matar a un vampiro!_

_-Oh, Dios. Que fatalidad. –Dije sarcásticamente.-Dale las gracias de mi parte y de Edward a Seth._

_-Puedo notar que utilizaste el sarcasmo. Pues lo digo en serio. Edward ya le dio las gracias a Seth le cae muy bien._

_-Lo sé. Edward tan atentó como siempre.-Teníamos una doble conversación._

_**Estan hablando de 2 cosas, del sarcásmo que a utilizado Deni y también de que Edward ya le dió las gracias a Seth. **_

_**Me alegro por lo de tu amigo, Suerte!  
**_

_**Me gustan mucho vuestras preguntas y opiniones GRACIAS!  
**_


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 28.

-Nena, cierra la puerta con llave.- Hice lo que me dijo y me fui a la cocina medio llorando. Escuché unos pasos torpes detrás mía. Era mi padre.

-¿Qué tal el cumpleaños? No pareces muy contenta.

-Estuvo bien. Ya sabes que no me gustan muchos las fiestas.

-Si… Quería darte esto. –Cogí el regalo que estaba envuelto con un papel de regalo plateado. Demasiado cargado. Despegué la cinta roja y me dispuse a abrir el regalo cuando me corté.

-Oh. Me he cortado. –Al fin y al cabo, debía cortarme hoy parecía ser.

-Mete el dedo en agua. Voy a por las vendas. –Mi padre me quitó el regalo y lo puso en la mesa. Me mojé el dedo con el agua del grifo y me puse una pequeña venda que me trajo.

-Caray. Siempre con algún rasguño. Tienes tantas cicatrices que no podrás ser modelo. –Me intentaba sacar una sonrisa pero no lo conseguía. Pero por no desanimarlo le sonreí forzadamente.

-¿Un GPS? –Ahora si que me reí.-Papá, si no salgo de aquí. No creo que me pierda.

-Bueno, por si acaso. Mañana a primera hora te lo instalaré.

Me encerré en mi habitación. Edward no apareció y en su ausencia, me puse a escuchar mi nana. Lo había arruinado todo, tenía miedo de perderlo. Lloré la mayor parte de la noche por no decir entera. Tampoco dormí, tenía pesadillas y todas la misma, con los seres malignos de la realeza vampírica._ (Recomendaciones de la autora: escuchar claro de luna de Debussy)_

Me duche y me fui sin desayunar al instituto, Edward tampoco apareció para llevarme. Me fui andando sola escuchando claro de luna de Debussy. Para mis sospechas, ningún Cullen apareció por ahí. Iba a hacer novillos pero eso sería atraer mis presentimientos. ¿Me habría abandonado? ¿Habría pasado algo después de mi fiesta? ¿Habían descubierto algo de mi desaparecido libro? Y lo peor de todo, ¿estarían implicados los Vulturis con todo esto? Decidí entrar a clase. Por la tarde decidí ir a ver a Jacob.

-Hola.

-Hola, Deni. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Quería invitarte al cine. ¿Te apetece venir? –Intenté sonar divertida. Aunque, no me salió.

-Esta echo. Voy a arreglarme un poco. –Iba sin camiseta, como iba normalmente. Con pantalones hasta la rodilla rotos. Se marchó pero rápidamente estuvo aquí. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Le sentaba bastante bien. Nos fuimos en mi coche.

-¿Crisis?

-¿Qué?

-Oh, ya sabes. Si tienes crisis con tu pareja.

-Jacob, ¿has estado leyendo revistas de niñas adolescentes? –Intenté desviarlo del tema.

-No. Estuve viendo la tele, parece que me ha sentado un poco mal.

-Si, eso parece.

-¿Un GPS?

-Me hace compañía. Necesito que alguien me hable mientras estoy sola, le he cogido cariño.-Espero que pillase mi humor.

-¿Ya no te acompaña tu novio? –Se echó a reír. Yo me puse seria. Reinó el silencio. Estuvimos medio camino callados.

-Felicidades atrasadas. –Desvié la vista hacia él. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Gracias por el atraso.-Se volvió a reír.

-Quería darte un regalo. – Le miré y sacó algo del bolsillo. Volví a mirar a la carretera para no estamparnos. –Es una tontería. –Me dio un marco con una foto de un lobo. Creo que era él.

-Es un detallazo por tu parte, Jake. Gracias.

-No se merecen.-Me sonrió.

-Deni, no me voy a andar por las ramas. ¿Dónde está Edward? –Exploté y empecé a llorar. Todas las lágrimas contenidas hasta ahora salían de mis ojos.

-No se si les pasa algo. Hoy no han venido a clase.

-Tal vez hayan ido a cazar.-Me interrumpió.

-No, Jake. No lo creo. –Me sequé una lágrima con la manga, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el volante. –Edward se niega a transformarme y discutimos por eso en mi cumpleaños. No lo he vuelto a ver hasta ahora. Tengo miedo, Jake. Y si les pasa algo, y si ya les pasó. –Le di un puñetazo al volante.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos aquí? Vamos a la casa de los Cullen. Vamos a averiguarlo.

-Tengo mucho miedo.-Volvi a llorar.

-No estás en condiciones de conducir. Ni tampoco de estar sola. Volvamos a donde quieras. –En los planes se incluía él también. Eso me tranquilizaba. Pero no estaba en condiciones de ir a la mansión Cullen.

-Da igual, vayamos al cine.

Cuando volví a casa de ver esa película que parecía que ni si quiera la había visto ya que no me acordaba de nada, solo del titulo "Bienvenidos a Zombieland" decidí llamar a algún Cullen que me cogiera el telefono. Marqué rápidamente de memoria el teléfono de la casa. Me puse el aparato en la oreja y solo escuché los pitidos. Al cabo de un rato saltó el contestador. Genial, pasaban de mí.

No se como llegué hasta allí, pero ahí estaba yo, en la casa de mi amado vampiro. Cogí fuerzas y me dispuse a entrar. La puerta estaba abierta, giré la manivela y entre. Todo estaba vacío, ni rastro humano. Estaba a oscuras, no había luz. Escuché la puerta cerrarse sola cuando escuché su voz.

-Deni.-Me giré rápidamente. Era imposible confundir su voz con la de otro. Le miré con cautela. Su cara estaba fría, sin expresión.

-Deni, tenemos que hablar. –Sus palabras fueron como bofetadas.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Edward no puedes! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Iré contigo! ¡A donde sea!

-¡Deni! ¡¿Qué ocurre? –Miré para todos lados. Estaba en mi casa. En la sala de estar, acostada en el viejo sofá rojizo. Se me movía las cosas solas pestañeé varias veces. Mi padre me miraba con ansiedad. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-Solo una pesadilla.

-Deni. ¿Quieres que hable con Edward? –De verdad, que ya me gustaría a mí, que pudiera hacer eso. Poder hablar con él. Poder pedirle explicaciones…

Al día siguiente tampoco vinieron, cada vez me tenían más preocupada. Había afectado a mi ánimo. Me jure a mi misma ir a su casa si no venían mañana. Era la tercera noche que no dormía por esperar a Edward, pero no regresó. Tampoco dormía por motivos diversos: llantera, pesadillas, confusión, por echar de menos mi nana en directo…

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y desayuné algo para poder sobrevivir. No cogí mi camioneta ni me nuevo coche. Me sentía muy cansada para conducir, mi nuevo coche estaba en la casa de los Cullen y allí se iba a quedar hasta nueva orden. Cuando llegué miré a los aparcamientos y allí solo estaba el volvo. ¿Solo? Era lo único que quería en este mundo. Edward me llamó desde el bosque, todo encajaba, me iba a dejar.

-Denisse. –Tenía una expresión dura y dijo mi nombre completo, ¿estaba… cabreado?

-¿Si? –Me hizo un gesto señalando al bosque, el empezó a andar y yo también. Estábamos en el mismo sitio que cuando le dije que no me importaba lo que era y que sabía todo el secreto.

-Deni, yo…-Le interrumpí.

-Tú no, soy yo, ¿no? Edward no puedes dejarme.-Se me cayeron las lágrimas.- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero pensar en ti como si nunca hubieses existido.

-Te estás equivocando. No pienso dejarte, Deni.-Cogió mi rostro con sus manos frías.- A menos que eso fuera lo que tu quieres. Soy yo el que lo siente por lo del otro día porque ¿sabes? Tienes razón.

-¿La tengo?-Dije extrañada.

-En estos días he estado meditando todo y he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón. Te convertiré si es eso lo que quieres. Tampoco sé si sería capaz de dejarte morir… todos nosotros nos convertimos en el crepúsculo de nuestra vida pero tú… tienes toda la vida por delante. No se como quieres esto, en serio. –Hablaba entrecortadamente.- Por eso, te quitaré el alma si eso deseas, pero todavía no estoy preparado.

-Creía que me ibas a dejar, aunque no lo iba a permitir. –Me puso una sonrisa torcida y me dio esperanza. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Es demasiado tarde para irme, ya me he involucrado demasiado contigo. –Me cogió un mechón de pelo, y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-¿Cambiaré mucho?

-Serás la misma, pero en unas décadas.-Me tiré a él para abrazarlo. Estuve abrazándolo fuertemente un par de minutos. -Otro día que no vas al instituto.-Levanté la vista para mirarlo y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Me da igual. –Seguí abrazándolo.

-Creía que era como una roca, no como un peluche.-Susurró en mi oído acariciándome el pelo.

-No quiero dejarte escapar.

-Eso me satisface. Saca los grilletes…Soy tu prisionero.

-Ummm, un prisionero para toda la eternidad… eso me suena a gloria.-Le sonreí.

-Te quiero. –Me llevó hasta nuestro prado y nos quedamos allí tirados en la hierba. No me acostumbraba a verle deslumbrar, era demasiado perfecto para mis ojos. Estuvimos hablando de mi perro, Rex. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ese nombre.

-Deni, nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza, ¿convertirte en vampiro por algún motivo en especial?

-Mi único y primordial motivo eres y serás siempre tú. –Le costaba hablar de a lo que quisiera referirse.

-No, Deni. Ya sabes, Bella la del libro se convirtió porque se quedó embarazada de…mí.

-Solo tengo dieciocho años, no estoy preparada. No deseo tener hijos.

-Pero, lo desearás, todavía eres una adolescente. Con esto quiero decir que, si quieres esperarte un par de años para convertirte por ese motivo…

-No, cuanto antes mejor.

-Lo que tú quieras. Pero, piensa en el futuro. Solo vas a tener una oportunidad. –Sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme, solo una oportunidad.

"_Los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades"_. Debía transformarme pronto y evitar follones que me puedan costar la muerte o lo que es peor, que lo maten a él.

-Será… la misma noche de la graduación. Esta tarde voy a visitar a Jacob y a Seth.

-¿Te llevo?

-Claro. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Otro más? –Dijo con tono de broma. Mientras, sonreía alegremente.

-Este te va a gustar. Bésame. –Se acercó a mi. Nuestros labios se juntaron.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, a mi padre le gusto mucho la idea de ir a visitar a Jacob y Edward me iba a venir a recoger, esa idea ya no le gusto tanto. Jacob decidió dejar pasar a los Cullen por la reserva, digamos que por mi culpa, el tratado se disolvió. Vivíamos en paz y armonía.

-Hola chupasangres. –Nos saludó Jacob, como de costumbre, iba sin camiseta. –Veo que estáis juntos otra vez.-Edward me puso su mano en la cintura y yo le miré complacida.

-Hola, Jacob.-Le abrecé.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió Edward con un beso en mi frente y se marchó.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? Podríamos ir a buscar a Seth, le agradará tu visita.

-Ahora después, me apetece montar en moto un rato.

-Ya no las tengo.

-¿Por qué? –Dije decepcionada.

-A Embry y Quil les gustó mucho y… se la di. No sabía que te iba apetecer montar.

-Da igual. Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa. ¿Qué tal te va con Bella?

-Muy bien. Le he contado lo nuestro.

-¿Con lo de nuestro te refieres a nosotros o a nosotros de vosotros? –Esperaba que me hubiese entendido.

-Todo. Se merece saberlo.

-Ya, ya. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Bastante bien, sabía que mi temperatura corporal no era normal.

-Es muy lista. –Agaché mi mirada.

-Se parece a ti.-Se detuvo. Levanté la vista para mirarme. -¿Para cuando…? ya sabes, ¿está fijada la fecha? –Suspiré.

-Para la noche de mi graduación.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Si, claro. Pero tengo miedo de desear otra cosa en el futuro. Tipo ser madre pero es que no quiero esperar.-Se echó a reír.

-Siento quitarte la ilusión pero tu Edward no va a poder darte hijos.-Seguía riéndose y echó a andar.

-¡Jake! Siento quitarte a ti yo la ilusión pero los vampiros masculinos si que pueden tener hijos.

-Deni, están muertos. Podría acusarte necrofilia. –Se reía otra vez.

-¡No son muertos! ¡Son vampiros! Solo tienen el organismo congelado, sed y sentimientos. Los vampiros pueden tener hijos y no te hagas el listo porque no tienes ni idea.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho tu desaparecido libro?

-No, eso me lo ha dicho la wikipedia que es muy sabia. Jacob si me vas a tratar como a una loca prefiero irme.-Seth vino corriendo en forma humana e interrumpió nuestra discusión, cosa que agradecí.

-Deni, ¿dónde está Edward? –Parecía que estaba acostumbrado a verlo por la Push y la verdad es que nunca se quedaba, solo me traía y me recogía, según el "_No me fío de tus reflejos por todos esos golpes en la cabeza que te has dado en este último año"_. Nunca quería quedarse para no complicar las cosas, todavía era demasiado raro lo de entrar a la reserva como si nada.

-¿Qué tal, Seth?

-Con ganas de matar a otros vampiros.

-Genial.-Le dije sarcásticamente.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado!  
Ya sabeis, si teneis alguna pregunta me lo haceis saber,**_

_**me encantan vuestros reviews! SOn como un premio para mi!  
Isa JAJAJA Fuiste la que me animó a seguir con el fic porque tu opinion en yahoo me llegó x)**_


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 29.

**ENERO**

**FEBRERO**

**MARZO**

**ABRIL**

**MAYO**

Digamos que, no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. En estos últimos meses no volví a exponerme ni a exponernos a la muerte en manos de ningún vampiro sediento. Los Vulturis y Victoria en su guardia tampoco aparecieron y doy gracias a dios por eso. Mi vida era perfecta hasta hoy, hoy iba a ser un neófito. No estaba preparada para todo lo que se me venía encima.

-Vamos, arréglate. Vas a llegar tarde para la graduación. –Dijo Alice riñéndome. No pude más y estallé. Me senté en mi cama y me lleve las manos a los ojos llorando. Alice vino y se sentó al lado mío y me pasó su frío brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tanta pena te da dejar al instituto?-Dijo riéndose. No se enteraba nada.

-No, Alice. No te enteras. Hoy es cuando oficialmente seré una de vosotros.

-Si, es verdad. ¡Pero era lo que tú querías!

-Lo sé pero no estoy preparada. Tengo mucho miedo, no se como decirle a mi padre que me voy de casa a vivir con mi novio, que no iré a la universidad, a su decepción también tengo mucho miedo ¡le romperé el corazón! y tampoco se como reaccionaré al olor de la sangre, será lo único que me importe. Dejaré de ser yo.

-Deni…-Le interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar. Tengo miedo a contarle todo a Edward porque no querrá convertirme y los Vulturis vendrán a por nosotros.-Le dije apurada.

-Deni.-Su cara pasó a ser de terror.

-Esta ahí detrás, ¿no? –Asintió. ¿Cuando aprenderé a cerrar la ventana cuando tenga una conversación en la que no quiero que se entere Edward? Aunque supongo, que se iba a enterar por los pensamientos de Alice, seré boba. Debía habérmelo guardado para mí sola.

-Edward yo…

-No voy a obligarte a hacer nada de lo que no quieras hacer. Podemos esperar, no tiene porque ser hoy. Siempre quiero que cambies de opinión y ya lo has hecho.

-Te equivocas, todavía no he cambiado de opinión, simplemente estoy confundida. –Su expresión se entristeció.

-Vamos a llegar tarde. Luego seguimos hablando de esto. – Nos interrumpió la vampira. Cogí mi toga amarilla y me fui para abajo con Alice, mi padre nos estaba esperando. Alice se había pasado toda la tarde arreglándome. Me maquilló muy natural, eso se lo tengo que agradecer. Llevaba el mismo vestido que llevé el día de mi cumpleaños, pero, de otro color. Alice lo tiñó días antes porque le dije que no me iba a poner ningún vestido que no fuera ese. Me hizo caso, pero lo tiñó violeta. El pelo, me hizo una trenza para un lado, demasiado desaliñada para mi gusto, pero ella decía que así se llevan.

-Vais las dos muy guapas, ¿estáis preparadas para dejar el instituto? –Mi padre se había arreglado más de la cuenta.

-Claro.-Dijo alegremente Alice.

-Si.-Dije casi sin voz.

Cuando llegamos mi padre se reunió con los demás padres y fue cogiendo asiento para ver como cogía mi diploma. ¿Cuántas veces podía cagarla en esta relación? Lo más gracioso era que siempre soy yo la que la destrozaba. Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Menos mal que te he echado el maquillaje aprueba de agua.-Me cogió la cara para mirar el maquillaje. Era lo único que le importaba en este momento parecía ser. Nos fuimos a la fila por orden de lista para que nos dieran el diploma, pero antes, el director y algunos profesores estuvieron en el atril dando discursos. Por fin dijeron mi nombre y fui a que me entregaran el diploma, mi padre y Jacob que estaba grabando se levantaron a aplaudir y yo les sonreí tímidamente. Cuando baje mi padre me dio un abrazo. Edward no estaba por ningún lado, es más, ni si quiera lo nombraron para que subiera a recoger su diploma. Esto no podía ir bien.

-¿A dónde te apetece ir a cenar?

-Puedo hacer una pizza.

-Pues si te apetece una pizza, vamos a pedirla por lo menos.

-Si.-Estaba desanimada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Había echado todo a perder por una estupidez. Tenía que arreglarlo, debía de arreglarlo. Mientras que cenaba, aunque el miedo se apoderaba de mí, debía decirle la verdad a mi padre.

-Papá, no se como empezar a decírtelo. Es difícil... No quiero hacerte daño. –Dije cuando terminó de masticar para que no se ahogara, pero parece que no le dio importancia a mis palabras porque me contestó muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Deni? Puedes decírmelo.

-Papá, debía habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como… Me voy a ir a vivir con Edward, a su casa, a un apartamento que nos han regalado sus padres en la misma casa. –Se puso rojo de furia.

-¡Deni! Apenas tienes dieciocho años. ¿Vas a vivir con tu novio?

-Si, papá. Tú no lo entiendes, pero tienes que dejarme.

-Si que lo entiendo. Pero no te entiendo a ti. Deni, eres muy joven para irte a vivir con tu novio a si porque si. –Tenía ya la mayoría de edad y no iba a dejarme. Genial. Entonces dije lo que primero me vino a la cabeza.

-Papá… estoy embarazada. –Su cara se puso más roja de furia. Creo que la había liado pero bien.

-¡¿Embarazada? –Dio un puñetazo a la mesa y su vaso se cayó. El perro comenzó a ladrar.

-Creo que me voy esta misma noche. –Recogí mi cena y me fui a hacer la maleta. Por suerte, allí no estaba Edward ni Alice. Cogí toda mi ropa y lo que más necesitaba. Hice una nota para mi padre:

Soy yo, tu hija:

Lo siento, papá. Volveré cuando me comprendas, no a vivir, pero a verte. En serio que te quiero y espero que lo entiendas.

Posdata: No olvides de darle comer al perro. El te dará compañía, hasta incluso más de la que te di yo.

Corta, pero explicaba perfectamente lo que quería decir. Lloré un poco pero tenía que irme. Me fui con mi camioneta dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Edward me estaba esperando en el porche. Me bajé dando un portazo a mi camioneta y fui andando despacio hacia él.

-Las visiones de Alice.-Dijo.- Con que… estás embarazada –Ajá. ¿Y si Alice hubiera visto todo desde el principio y por eso canceló esta misma mañana la fiesta que iba a organizar de graduación? Todo tenía sentido. Intenté sonar suplicante.

-Lo estaré. Edward perdóname, por todo el daño que te he hecho. Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada. Estoy lista. Estoy preparada para todo. Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad y por eso, aquí me tienes. –Puso su sonrisa torcida. Se acercó a mí y me cogió un mechón de pelo y me lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-Deni, no quiero que hagas esto por mí. Te has peleado con tu padre y le has mentido.

-No, porque estaré embarazada. Quiero que lo intentemos esta noche.

-No. No seré capaz… –Vaciló.

-Edward. Es la única forma de que esto suceda.-Me acaricié mi plana barriga.

-No, Deni. Ahora soy yo el que no está preparado. Te voy a matar.

-Yo se que no. –Agachó la cabeza para no mirarme a los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga más? ¿Qué quieres que haga más? Haré cualquier cosa.

-Vamos a nuestra casa. – Dijo cortandome. Subimos rápidamente pero a mi paso las escaleras. Cerramos con llave la puerta de nuestro piso y nos acostamos en la cama. Empecé yo a besarle. Nos besamos con pasión y el cuidado que tenía siempre se iba desvaneciendo. Me subí encima de él y empecé a desnudarme.

-No, Deni.

-¿Por qué? –Dije cabreada.

-Quiero hacerlo bien. –Me senté en la cama.

-Por favor no me vengas con ese rollo. Eso ya no se lleva, es anticuado.

-Pero, da la casualidad que nací en otra época.

-Pero, ahora estamos en la mía.

-Denisse Parker. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Susurró.

-Vale. Pero, haremos eso otro día.

-No, haremos esta actividad otro día.

-Ponme el anillo y calla. –Me puso el anillo que tenía en una cajita en la mesilla. Era de diamantes, me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Era de mi madre.

-Lo sé.

-A veces se me olvida de que sabes todo.

-Casi todo. Vamos Edward. Yo te quiero a ti, tú me quieres a mí. ¿Qué problema hay? –Le dije arrimándome a él.

-Te puedo matar. No se si será igual de fácil de como tú lo presentas.

-¿Qué perdemos en intentarlo?

-Yo a ti, y no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Sé lo que harías y no quiero. Hazlo por mí, por favor.-Me cogió la mano y le dio un beso al anillo de compromiso y continuamos con lo que habíamos empezado. Besó mis labios rápidamente y se puso de pié.

-¿De verás quieres quedarte embarazada?

-Si.

-¿No quieres que me ponga… ya sabes?

-Protección. No. Aparte, se romperá, eres de piedra. –Me reí.

-Tienes razón. Pero, está piedra tiene sentimientos.-Se rió conmigo y volvió a mi lado. Nos besamos sin ningún cuidado. Sus dedos fríos desabotonaron mi camisa y nuestras piernas se enredaron. Le besaba mientras agarraba con mi mano su pelo. Para no dejarlo escapar.

-No dudes de tu autocontrol.-Le dije.

-Ahora mismo, estoy perdiendo el control de todo al hacerte esto

* * *

_**Por fin este capi JAJAJAJA  
**_

_**¿Cómo se llamará el bebé o la bebé? xDD  
Sorpresa!  
**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y también a los que dejan reviews, me gustan muuuucho!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 30.

…Sabía que estaba en el cielo. Porque era la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido. Al lado tenía a un ángel que me miraba creyendo que yo estaba dormida. Todo lo que quería ya lo tenía. Nada iba a hacer que se desvaneciera esta felicidad y más cuando algo tan hermoso crecía dentro de mí a cada minuto. Me moví haciéndome la dormida para abrazarlo, le oí reírse un poco. Creo que por mis latidos descubrió que estaba despierta.

-Amor, ¿qué tal la noche?

-La mejor de todas.

-Bueno, está incluida en mis noches favoritas.-Dijo muy tranquilo y natural.

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido genial. Te quiero.

-Lo sé. –Acarició mi vientre y me beso la cabeza.-Felicidades mami.-Esas palabras me sonaron a música celestial.

-Pronto seremos padres.-Cogí su mano que estaba en mi barriga.

-Vamos a desayunar, creo que ya tengo antojos.

-¿Vamos? –Dijo riéndose.

-Rectifico: voy. –Nos fuimos los dos a la cocina de la casa de abajo porque esta todavía tenía la nevera vacía. No esperaban que iba a venir a vivir viva. Allí, Esme estaba haciendo unas tortitas supuse que era para mí, y supuse bien.

-Que buena pinta tiene.-Le dije mientras me arrimaba a ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Me alegro. –Me lo sirvió en la mesa y me lo comí muy rápido. Se escucharon risas por todos lados. Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestro piso. Allí me arreglé. Cuando me quité la ropa vi unos moratones enormes por casi todo mi cuerpo pálido. Me fui rápidamente al baño para esconderme y que Edward no me viera. Me vestí rápido y me recogí el pelo en una coleta.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –Dijo preocupado.

-No.-Balbuceé. –Voy a ver a Jacob.

-¿Te llevo?

-No. Quiero estrenar mi coche. –Me fui rápidamente dirección a la Push con el coche que me regaló por mi cumpleaños. Cuando llegué Jacob estaba con una cara de horror. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Hola, Jake. –Dije cautelosa.

-Hola. ¿Cómo le has podido decir eso a tu padre?

-Jacob, porque es verdad.

-¿Estás embarazada? –Puso cara de asco. Cosa que no me gustó nada.

-Si, desde ayer noche.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo cabreado

-Pues es verdad. Jacob por favor, quiero que estés conmigo.

-Y lo estoy. Pero, has dejado a tu padre destrozado, Deni. –Su voz iba flaqueando.

-Lo sé. Ya lo arreglaré.

-¿Cuándo te conviertes?

-Cuando de a luz a mi bebe. -Acaricié mi vientre plano. Puse cara de ternura.

-¿Estás segura que tienes ahí algo que no sea órganos?

-Que si, pesado.-Dije en tono cabreado.

-¿Qué tal tu y Bella?

-Bien. Hemos quedado para ir al cine esta noche.

-Interesante.

-Veremos alguna de miedo. Ya sabes.-Dijo riéndose.

-No creo que Bella se asuste. Será mejor que hagas la técnica del bostezo.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor. Vamos a volver a hablar de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Fuimos dirección a la playa.

-La verdad, es que estoy un poco sorprendido. Que hagas el amor con un vampiro y estés viva… es sorprendente. ¿Me firmarás un autógrafo? Eres mi heroína.

-Si tienes un bolígrafo… En serio, no se lo he querido decir a Edward pero tengo el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

-Y estás tan contenta.-Asentí.- Que suerte para ti que no te pueda leer la mente.-Sonreí satisfactoriamente. Nos sentamos en la arena y corría viento fresco al lado del paisaje del mar. Mi pelo se movía en la coleta que llevaba. Respiré hondo y puse la mano en mi vientre.

-Relajante, ¿no?

-Mucho. Me hace olvidar todo lo complicado. –Estuvimos allí sin hablar un par de horas escuchando el sonido del mar, para mi no era perder el tiempo. Se hizo la hora y me tuve que ir. Me despedí de él y me fui a mi nueva casa. Edward me esperaba en el porche, tenía el semblante enfadado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me baje del coche y me acerqué a él con cuidado.

-¿No me saludas? –Le dije con una sonrisa. –Ignoró lo que dije y no se ando con rodeos.

-¿Cuando me ibas a decir que tienes el cuerpo lleno de moratones?

-¿Me has estado espiando? – Le repliqué.

-Eso no importa. Me lo has estado ocultando eso si que es importante.

-No, lo importante es que no has confiado en mí y has estado espiándome a través de la mente de Jacob.

- En eso tienes razón no debía haberte espiado, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no me lo hubieras dicho. Pero, ¿cómo has podido ocultármelo? –Ahora estaba decepcionado. Al igual que yo. Decidí decirle la verdad.

-Tenía miedo.

-No quiero que tengas miedo.

-Lo sé. Perdóname. –Me mordí el labio y lo derretí.

-Tú también tienes que perdonarme. Pero, quería saber lo que le decías de nosotros a Jacob.

-Haremos como si nada hubiera pasado.-Le besé con pasión. Nuestros labios se moldearon a la perfección, como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y el me cogió la cintura arrimándome a él.

-Ejem, ejem.- Emmet. Edward no paró de besarme y noté como me iba poniendo roja. Le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

-Deni, Carlise quiere examinarte la lenteja que llevaras en la barriga por hijo.

-Muy gracioso. –Le hice un gesto de burla.

* * *

_**Este capítulo es bastante corto, entonces esta noche subiré el siguiente, vale? (hora española) :)  
Respondo reviews:**_

_**maria isabella: El padre de Deni, no tiene nombre xD Ella nunca lo ha dicho, siempre se ha referido a él como papá o mi padre. xD Saludoos!  
**_

_**FFlakithaCullen: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste! :)**_

_**BelladeCullenxvm: JAJA Tienes mucha imaginación y el nombre te ha quedado bien. Por cierto, que nombres has juntado? Saludoos!**_

_**Lizzz- maggie d yahoo: go maggie go! Saludoos!**_

_**pinkiepink: me alegro que te guste! Saludooos!**_

_**Krisstabella blugsberd: Pues, Deni lo ha convencido tan rápido porque confía también en el libro. Hasta ahora, Deni sabía casi todo por él. Entonces, él también cree que no le pasará nada, aunque de sí mismo no se fía tanto. Saludooos!  
**_

_GRACIAS A TOOODOSS!  
_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 31

Pasó una semana y mi vientre iba aumentando rápidamente. Parecía que tenía meses, yo cada vez, estaba más cansada. Me pasaba el día durmiendo intentando descansar. Parecía que estaba enferma. Edward estaba preocupado al igual que los demás, pero él sufría más. Jacob y Seth iban y venían. Siempre me agradó su compañía y mi humor aumentaba. Una vez, incluso vino Bella a visitarme. Ella lo sabía todo y quería también encontrar ese libro. Edward se tiraba el día al lado mió en el sofá. No cambiaba de postura, a veces me preguntaba en que estaría pensando.

La segunda semana de mi embarazo comenzó exactamente igual, excepto porque yo estaba cada vez más débil. Me empezaron a poner suero porque no podía comer. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero merecía la pena. Cogí el sueño pero unas voces me despertaron de mi letargo.

-¡Debemos quitárselo! –Pero, ¿qué pasaba?

-Edward, ya sabíais a lo que os ibais a enfrentar. -¿Edward no quería a mi hijo? Grité.

-¡No! No podéis quitármelo. No lo permitiré... – Perdí las fuerzas al gritar y me faltó un poco el aire.

-Deni, te va a matar antes de nacer. Moriréis los dos como esto siga así.

-No. No moriremos y menos él o ella.

-Deni. No hagas esto más difícil por favor…-Le acaricié la mejilla.

-Todo está bien. –Alice vino rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa si el bebé es más vampiro que humano? –Dije sacando tema, rompiendo el silencio.

-Que no se puede alimentar. A menos que coja tu sangre…-Dijo Alice sin interés pero Carlise la interrumpió.

-…y por eso. Tú estás tan débil. El feto solo quiere alimentarse, no te quiere hacer daño.

-Carlise, me niego. –Edward replicó a la idea mental de Carlise. ¿Tan horrorosa sería?

-Edward, así salvareis la vida del bebé y Deni podrá sobrevivir hasta el parto y todo solucionado. –Si eso valía para salvar su vida. Lo haré con los ojos cerrados.

-Haré lo que sea.-Edward me miró con lástima cuando dije eso y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Serías capaz de beber sangre humana? –Tenía sentido, pero me pilló desprevenida. ¿Tomar sangre, que me hacía marearme nada más olerla? Que asco. Me dio un poco de arcadas.

-Si. –Alice subió rápidamente las escaleras y se fue. Al cabo de un momento vino con un vaso de plástico blanco. Seguramente no querían que la viese pero conforme pasaban los minutos me iba haciendo cada vez más a la idea.

-Toma, Edward. –Le dio el vaso y le puso una pajilla.

- Deni, ahora sentirás lo que nosotros sentimos con tu comida, que da repugnancia.-Le sonreí.

-Te quiero. En unas semanas seremos todos felices ya lo verás. –No me contestó. Me puso el vaso lo suficientemente cerca para meterme la pajilla en la boca. Sentí unas nauseas pero intenté pensar en otra cosa. Mi hijo o hija. ¿Cómo sería? Esa era la pregunta que tenía desde que Edward y yo…. En fin.

Le di un sorbo. ¿Sabía a… dulce? No se decir a que sabía. Pero me lo imaginaba mucho peor. Me fui bebiendo el vaso poco a poco. Me sentí fuerte y cada vez más.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Vaciló Edward.

-Muchísimo mejor.

-Han venido.

-¡Jacob! ¡Seth!

-Hola-Dijo Jacob arrimándose a mí.

-¿Qué tal Deni?

-Mejor, Seth -Dije animada.- ¿Cansados?

-Que va.-Jacob bostezó.

-¿Cuando vas a elegir el nombre del bebé?

-Si es chico, se llamará Edward. Si es niña…

-¿Por qué no hacemos un sorteo? –Dijo Seth.

-Genial. Edward, llama a tus hermanos. – No hizo falta que fuera a llamarlos. Vinieron todos. Rosalie estaba muy cariñosa conmigo y yo sabía el porque. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de mis piernas. Emmet estaba al lado de Jasper de pié. Alice… ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Dónde está Alice? –Pregunté confundida al aire. Edward me contestó.

-Ha ido a por un sombrero, papel y bolígrafos.

-Ya estoy. Repartió a todos menos a mí un papel con bolígrafo. Seth y Jacob también iban a participar pero los dos juntos, ya empezaban a reírse.

-Bien. Estos papeles son para que pongáis el nombre de niña que más os guste para una futura sobrina. Porque si es chico ya tiene un nombre.-De repente vinieron Carlise y Esme que se sentaron los dos en el sofá de al lado. –Cuando terminéis lo ponéis en este sombrero y Deni luego irá cogiendo, el que se quede el último será el ganador. –Todos se pusieron a escribir, aunque iban por parejas. Jasper se puso con Alice para elegir el nombre, los dos cuchicheaban. No entendí nada. Rosalie se puso con Emmet, que le echó una mirada asesina porque él no se lo tomaba en serio. Esme se levantó y se fue. Parecía triste. Carlise se fue detrás de ella. Edward ya tenía escrito el suyo. Todos metieron rápidamente en el sombrero todos los papeles. Seth y Jacob seguían riéndose. Alice me entregó el sombrero guiñándome un ojo. Cogí el primer papel, el más arrugado.

-¿Amaya? –Se escuchó un gruñido. Era el nombre que había elegido Rosalie.

-Qué lástima. Significa principio del fin.

-Es muy bonito. –Fui a coger otro papel, esta vez sin mirar.

-Denisse. Oh, Edward. Que original.- Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido. –Solo quedaban dos. El de Seth y Jacob y el de Alice y Jasper. Debía estirar las piernas y saber que le pasaba a Esme. Le di el sombrero a Alice y le dije que ahora volvía. Me pusieron un poco de pegas para que no me levantara. Pero lo hice. Fui a la cocina y no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Tal vez estuviera en el porche. En efecto, estaba allí sola.

-Esme. ¿Estás bien?

-Si. Solo que me acordé de cuando yo estuve embarazada y ya sabes… pensar en mi hijo…

-Cuanto lo siento.-Me arrimé a ella. -¿Qué nombre le hubieras puesto a tu hija?

- Le hubiera puesto Verónica sin duda. Siempre me gustó ese nombre.

-Es bonito. Decidido, si tengo una hija se llamará a si. –Le miré sonriendo para que se animara.

-Me alegro mucho de que Edward te haya encontrado.

-Mi vida no tendría sentido sin él. –Me giré para volver y allí estaba Edward.

-Nunca me cansaré de repetirte lo mismo. Eres por y para lo que vivo. –Nos dimos un beso rápido por respeto de Esme. Nos fuimos a la sala de estar, allí Alice estaba cabreada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Porque ya no vas a elegir el mío.-Hizo un puchero. Cogí otro papel para saber cual hubiera tenido mi futura hija.

-Cynthia. No hubiera salido el tuyo.-La abracé. –Le hubieras puesto el nombre de tu sobrina. Oh, Alice. Significa mucho para mí. -Me sonrió.

-Vamos, coge el último. Es el de Seth y Jacob. –Se reían a carcajadas.

-Jacoba.-Le hice una cara de enfado. –Jacob, muy ingenioso.

-Pues a mi me gusta.

-Se parece demasiado al tuyo, ¿no crees?

* * *

**_Gracias marixa de yahoo me encanta que te guste ;)  
_**

**_Luna gracias por defender el fic! _**

**_kitigirl: Me alegro que te guuusteee!_**

**_GRACIAS A TOODOS!_**

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL NOMBRE, VERÓNICA  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 32

-¡Oh. Vamos, Deni! ¡No te enfades! –Gritó Jacob entre carcajadas. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¡Jacob! ¡No le voy a poner ese nombre a mi hija! ¡Aparte, ya está decidido! –Jacob se puso serio. Se levanto y se arrodilló al lado mío. Edward se rió por lo bajo.

-Deni, cariño. Significa principio del fin. –Se puso a imitar a la vampira rubia. Esta le tiró un cojín, con bastante fuerza. A mí me hubiera echo bastante daño. Jacob se lo quitó de la cara y carraspeó.

-¿Que entiende una rubia por "sexo seguro"?-Rosalie gruñó. Jacob la ignoró y continuó. - Cerrar la puerta del coche. –La verdad es que era un chiste muy bueno. Hasta Emmet rió y Rosalie le dio un codazo, después de eso, ella también rió. Aunque nos extrañe.

Estaba enorme. Según Carlise, era como si ya tuviera nueve meses. Casi no podía moverme, estaba muy débil. La sangre ya no me saciaba y la comida no me alimentaba. Mi hija o hijo quería salir pronto, había ya crecido mucho. Edward me acariciaba el vientre, le cogió mucho cariño a raíz de poder leerle la mente a nuestro hijo. Yo me sentía feliz. Me la imaginaba, si fuera una Nessie, con unos rizos de color cobrizo y los ojos verdes de Edward, sus ojos humanos que nunca pude ver. El bebé, sin querer, me había roto ya alguna costilla. Casi no cabía ya en mí. Alice se acercó a mí.

-Deni, no te preocupes, ya queda poco.-Me acarició la cabeza. Parecía ella más preocupada que yo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Porque no puedo ver a tu bebé.

-Eso es porque nunca fuiste semi humana semi vampiro.

-Si, ya me lo dijiste. Pero, no saber las cosas me preocupa.-Vaciló. –Deni, tal vez esto no salga como en los libros.

-Saldrá igual. Estoy segura. –Se escuchó un grujido muy fuerte. Un dolor bastante fuerte noté en mi espalda.

-Ay.

-Otra costilla rota. –Dijo Carlise desesperado.

-Deni, aguarda. Ya queda poco. –Rosalie no le importaba mi vida. Solo le importaba el bebé, pero… eso era lo suficiente. Carlise vino a resolver el dilema.

-Estoy un poco mareada. –Me sentía desorientada. Rosalie me ofreció otro vaso de sangre.

-¡No! ¡Rosalie! –Gritó Edward. A todos nos pilló desprevenidos. –Deja de darle sangre. Ella también necesita alimentarse, no solo el bebé.

-Edward, déjala. Por favor…-Se oyó otro chasquido. Me cayeron lágrimas.

-¡Carlise! –Exigió Edward que me atendiera.

-Edward, no puedo hacer mucho. Le está destrozando el cuerpo entero. –Me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, eso hacía que me relajara. No podía esperar más para el paraíso que nos esperaba. ¡Cómo si no lo tuviera ya por estar con Edward!

-Rosalie, ¿podrías llevarme hasta el baño por favor? –Me levantó poco a poco. Sentí líquido caer entre mis piernas. ¡Había roto aguas!

-Deni, eso se hace en el baño. –Alice le dio en la cabeza a Emmet.

-Ha roto aguas, Emmet.

-¡Ay! –Chillé. Me llevaron hasta una camilla que había instalado Carlise con otros aparatos. -¡¿A qué esperáis? ¡Sacadlo por favor!

-Tranquilízate Deni.-Edward me besó con sus labios llenos de nervios y preocupación. Se me empezó a nublar la vista. Hasta que perdí el sentido.

DOLOR. Era lo único que sentía. Deseaba morirme… era la segunda vez que quería aquello. Estaba en la oscuridad, no veía nada. Solo sentía dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Era como si hubiera perdido todos mis sentidos y solo sintiera eso. Notaba un calor ardiente, me quemaba el cuerpo por dentro.

-¡Matadme! –Chillé por si alguien me escuchaba. Ya recordé todo. Estaba dando a luz a un bebé híbrido.

-¡La placenta debió haberse separado! –No entendía nada. No pensé, solo pedí lo que quería.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Se va a morir! –Chillé con todas la fuerza que pude porque ganas me sobraban.

-La morfina.- ¿Querían drogarme? ¡Qué más daba yo! Lo que importaba era él o ella. Nos escuchaba mi corazón, no sabía ni donde estaba… todo era tan oscuro…

"Verónica" – Susurró Edward. Sentí una calma en mi interior… había tenido una niña. Una niñita, no me la podía ni imaginar. Mi Ronnie.

-Dámela.- Abrí los ojos con pocas fuerzas. Pedí con un tono un poco de exigencia. Edward la sostuvo un poco aunque mis débiles brazos la sujetaban. Era muy caliente y perfecta. Con su carita redonda y su pelo liso en sangre como todo su cuerpo. No lloraba, pero respiraba tenía como un poco de miedo. Que tierna.

Sus ojos eran azules, como los míos. Sinceramente, no me la esperaba así. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia.

-Ronnie. Soy tu mami… -Sonrió. ¿Lo habría entendido? No creo. Se esfumó. ¿Lo habría soñado? De repente volví a la oscuridad pero no conseguía quitar de mi cabeza mi único recuerdo con ella. Con mi niña, mi Ronnie. Noté algo duro pero a la vez blandito y suave encima de mí y de mis brazos. Era mi bebé. Estaba muy caliente y hacía que me encontrara mejor, mi paraíso. Todos mis pensamientos se concentraban en ella. Me fui encontrando mal por momentos, algo dentro de mí me quemaba. Mi niña volvió a desaparecer y noté mi corazón muy pesado. ¿Qué me pasaba? Este dolor era insufrible, pero yo lo iba a sufrir, por mi, por toda mi familia tanto humana como vampiro… por mi futuro esposo y por mi hija. No podía moverme, pero ¿por qué? Tampoco podía chillar, estaba paralizada. Me estaba congelando literalmente. Este era el final de mi antigua vida. Me quedaban horas, minutos o tal vez segundos para morir. Eso era lo que quería, pero parte de mi celebro deseaba morir y que toda esta tortura acabara de una vez por todas. Empecé a oír voces, pero todavía no podía escucharlas, tenían un sonido ininteligible. Por fin entendí algo.

-Deni ¿me escuchas? Si es así, apreta mi mano. –Deseaba apretarla pero, ¿dónde estaba mi mano?

-Quizá… Carlisle, quizá fue demasiado tarde. -¿Tarde? No, Edward. Estoy bien. Estaré bien.

-No, Edward. Escucha su corazón. Late rápidamente le queda poco para pararse. –Dijo despreocupado. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba mi bebé?

-Si. Pero, sus heridas aun no están curadas.

-Se curarán. Las de Esme eran muchísimo peores, la ponzoña hará ese trabajo.

-Debería estar rabiando de dolor, ¿por qué está tan callada?

-Le hemos metido mucha morfina. Tal vez ni si quiera esté sufriendo.- De eso se trataba, por eso no podía chillar. O sea que era muchísimo peor. Bien, bien… era una cobarde.

-Te quiero. Antes te quería viva pero, ahora, te quiero bien, como tú desees estar.-Susurró solo para mí. El tiempo pasaba y no oía nada hasta el momento. Escuché unos pasos como de ¿baile? Era Alice, era sorprendente como podía escuchar aquellos sonidos.

-Le falta muy poco. Lo he visto. –Dijo muy segura de si misma.

-¿Has oído, Deni? Todo ese sufrimiento habrá pasado dentro de un rato.-Dijo Edward dirigiéndome a mí. Lo que hubiera dado ahora mismo por poder contestarle y así conseguir que dejara de preocuparse o al menos por mí.

-Rosalie tiene a Verónica. No te preocupes, cariño.

-Estará perfecta. Es mucho más fácil verla ahora, ya que es uno de los nuestros. ¡Estoy deseando verla con los ojos rojos! –Se rió. Edward se rió un poco. Me gustaría sonreír. Empecé a notar fuego en mi garganta. ¿Estaba sedienta? Que dolor. Compadezco a Edward en aquella bendita clase de biología. Mi corazón dejó de latir.

-¡Escuchen! –Pidió Edward. –Ha terminado.

-Deni, echaré de menos tus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.-Se rió Emmet mientras que lo decía. ¿Estaban allí todos? Escuché un corazón latir rápidamente y no era el mío. Ronnie.

-Llevaos al bebé fuera.-Ordenó Edward. ¿A dónde se la llevaban? ¡NO! _¡NO!_ ¡NO! Edward por favor no la alejes de mí. Deseaba que me escuchara. Noté unos pasos acercándose a mí.

-Es por su propio bien, Deni. Dentro de poco estará contigo para siempre. Estaremos.-Empezó a tararear mi nana que hizo que me olvidara un poco del dolor cada vez menos importante. Todo se concentraba en una palabra.

RONNIE

* * *

_**maria isabella: JAJA que casualidad! Escucharé alguna canción de ese grupo haber que tal están. Pero no se me ocurrió el nombre por eso, porque ese grupo no lo había escuchado, sabía que existían pero no lo escuché. Escucho la música de las bandas sonoras de la peli y lo score. Están muy bien.**_

_**nena cullen: Pues lo llegué a pensar, pero esque no lo veía muy justo porque ese es el nombre de la hija de Bella y Edward, y pues la madre de Deni no se llama Renee xD se llaama Carol. Entonces, pues decidí ese, me costó pensarlo mucho, también le pedí consejo a mi prima que leer el fic que me da su opinión luego cara a cara, no me lo deja en reviews xD y no le gustó, el nombre Verónica, dice que es un nombre maligno, porque dicen que si dices 3 veces delante de un espejo Verónica aparece no se quien, es una leyenda, y ese nombre no le gusta xDDD Pero se lo puse.**_

_**Krisstabella: Cariño, no creo que sea muy justo para los demás que le ponga tus nombres. A ellos también les gustaría que les pusiera suus nombres, y no es justo. Pero agradezco que hayas querido proponer nombres :) De segundo nombre... estoy pensando, tampooco se si tendrá.**_

_**pinkiepink: Graciaas por darme tu opinióN! Bueno, son mejores, poqrue he ido adquiriendo práctica, al principio me costaba bastante haberlos. Ahora solo con concentrarme plasmo la idea que me viene a la cabeza, tal y como quería. Aunque aún puedo mejorar, y espero hacerlo. ;)**_

_**candiu: Gracias por tu opinión! Si, el nombre es bonito! Esta tarde buscaré su significado a ver lo que sale, y en el proximo capi la pongo, a ver lo que significa. :D**_

_**marixa: No, no será igual. Tienen distinta madre, no será igual. Se parecerán en algo por los rasgos de Edward, pero será diferente porque Deni es la madre. :D**_

_**Saritah: JAJA No pasa nada. Lo importante es que cuando la leas te guste y disfrutes :)**_

_**dgirl142: Nueva lectora !:) Pues actualizo cada 2 días máas o menos. (: Me alegro que te gustee y dejes reviews!**_

_**GRACIAS A TOOODOS!  
**_

_**Spoiler final:**_

_**Estoy repasando y poniendo más interesante los capitulos finales, ya queda poco para el final, aunque el final todavía no está hecho. Todavía no tengo el numero de capitulos fijos que va haber. Intentaré alargarla lo más que pueda, pero no quiero que se haga pesada, pero tampoco le haré un final precipitado.  
**_

_**Att: Vicky  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 33.

Calma. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en este estado. Escuché unos pasos que venían hacía mi.

EDWARD.

-Deni. Despierta, por favor. – Suplicó. Abrí los ojos.

-Ed…-No me dio tiempo a pronunciar su nombre cuando tuve sus labios contra los míos. Nunca antes me besó así. Sus labios dejaron de ser fríos aunque ardientes a la vez. A ser solo despreocupados. Me encantó, era uno de sus mejores besos, por no decir el mejor. El primer mejor fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez, esa fue el mejor sin duda.

-Deni, ¿cómo te encuentras? –Dijo con ansiedad. ¡Edward era mucho más hermoso! Mis ojos humanos no le hicieron justicia… Me cogió la mano, ya no era helada. Teníamos la misma temperatura corporal.

-Estoy muy bien. Quiero verla.

-Primero tienes que alimentarte, Deni. Recuerda que es semi humana y tu una neófita.

-Si. Pero, yo no la voy a matar antes me mato yo. Es mi hija.

-Y también la mía.-Cuando dijo eso me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Vamos a cazar.

-Primero vístete. –Tenía unos pantalones y una camiseta en los pies de la camilla. Me vestí corriendo y fui a mirarme al espejo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Mi piel era pálida preciosa, mis ojos daban miedo, eran rojos brillante esta mal que lo diga… pero al convertirme había mejorado muchísimo. Me acababa de dar cuenta, de que no había respirado. Tomé una bocanada de aire innecesario y la olí. Sangre deliciosa se percibía en la parte de abajo. Me puse un poco ansiosa. Edward lo noto.

-Deni, es Verónica. Esta abajo con Rosalie y Esme. –Le abracé y se escabulló un poco.

-¡Vaya! –Le solté rápidamente. ¿Qué iba mal?- No te asustes, amor. Solo que tienes mas fuerza que yo, por el momento. –Me puso su sonrisa torcida para que me tranquilizase.

-Te quiero.-Mi voz sonaba diferente, muy angelical. Demasiado.

-Como yo a ti. –Al igual que su voz. Se arrimó a mí para besarme. Este beso era tan intenso, cogió mi cintura y yo subí mis brazos para liarlos en su cuello. Saltaron chispas, estos besos eran mucho mejores que los otros, a donde iba a parar.

-Tuviste mucho cuidado conmigo.

-No quería matarte.-Enseñó sus dientes.-Ahora te toca a ti tener cuidado.

-Es todo tan diferente. Me gusta. –Apareció Carlise. Era muy diferente en comparación con mis ojos humanos. Todos eran más hermosos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Deni? –Dijo con cautela.

-Estoy…-Intenté buscar la palabra adecuada.- sorprendida. Todo es muy diferente pero, puedo controlarme, noto que tengo el control. –Le expliqué para que también se tranquilizaran todos.

-Tal vez porque todos nosotros no tuvimos elección, fue momentáneo. En cambio tú, te preparaste para ello. Te hiciste a la idea de lo que querías.

Ahora, cuéntanos ¿de qué te acuerdas del proceso de transformación?

-Es confuso.

-Te pusimos mucha morfina.

-Recuerdo dolor y no poder ni gritar ni moverme. Sentía ganas de…-Edward me interrumpió.

-Morir. Si, eso lo sentimos todos aunque no queramos.

-Edward, acompáñala a saciar su sed.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos. –El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se cazaba? ¿Cómo se cazaba con Edward?

-No te preocupes. Es bastante fácil. Ahora te lo mostraré.

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Hay noticias?

-Deni, ahora hablamos de eso. –Su expresión se puso seria. Aunque seguía estando hermoso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Será mejor que luego te lo cuente, cuando cacemos.

-¿Es muy importante? ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo?

-Está bien. Luego te lo cuento. Será mejor. –No cambié mi cara de preocupación. Nos dirigimos hacia la ventana de su habitación, que daba hacia el bosque a lo lejos había un pequeño río. Escuchaba el agua con mucha claridad desde aquí. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y… sangre. Sangre dulce semi humana. Tragué mi ponzoña, mi garganta ardía un poquito.

-¿Pasa algo? –Dijo inseguro Edward.

-Solo que… huelo a sangre semi humana y se me hace la boca agua.-Dije con una risa un poco histérica.

-Es normal. Lo estás haciendo realmente bien. No pienses en eso. –Estaba demasiado seguro de sus palabras.

-Vamos a saltar desde aquí, ¿no? –Susurré.

-Claro. Ya verás, lo bien que se siente.

-¿No podemos salir por la puerta principal? Me da un poco de miedo las alturas…

-Abajo están Seth y Ronnie. –No quería que la viese, por si le hacía daño. Ahora yo era el monstruo y mi hija podría estar en peligro.

-¿Qué hace Seth con Ronnie? –Dije con una mezcla de sorpresa y extraño.

-Nada. Solo la está cuidando.

-Si no queda más remedio.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco. No se que tengo que hacer… -Todos me observaban. Hasta mi hija puede que también. Escuché a Emmet reírse de mí, Me fastidiaba. Él puso un pié delante y se dejó caer. Desde abajo me hizo un gesto para que yo saltara. Intenté imitarlo, puse un pié para adelante donde no había suelo y me tiré. Sentí como si solo bajara un gran escalón. Llegué al suelo muy suavemente como lo hizo Edward. Le sonreí enseñando mi perfecta dentadura. Por fin íbamos a estar acorde los dos. Ya no era la pieza floja en esta pareja. Ahora los dos éramos completamente iguales.

-Muy bien.-Me sonrió el también.

-Ha sido fácil. –Le quité hierro al asunto. Me dio la mano. Su temperatura era agradable para mi tacto. Ya no era fría, por lo menos no para mí. Saltamos los dos juntos el río. Esta vez creo que puse fuerza de más al llegar. Edward se rió,

-Está perfecto. –Ahora le sonreí tímidamente. Le solté la mano y di un salto para adentrarme al bosque.

-¿Vas a ir todo el rato pegando saltos? –Se rió burlonamente.

-Espera un momento. –Ignoré su comentario anterior. Rompí los pantalones largos de pitillo para dejarlos cortos para estar cómoda.

-Deni…estás muy…-Buscó la palabra adecuada.-Sexy. –Abrí mi boca. Nunca me dijo algo así y me sorprendí. Pareció que le dio vergüenza pero era imposible que se sonrojara.

-Vamos a correr. Sígueme… si puedes.-Empezó a correr antes que yo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Has empezado antes! –Me quejé mientras corría detrás de él. Era maravilloso, volaba por el suelo verde, ya entiendo como Edward dice que es su segunda naturaleza. Era imposible estamparse contra un árbol lo veía todo a la perfección, cada hoja que subía y caía cuando Edward corría delante de mí. Aflojó un poco el paso para ir los dos a la vez, aunque estaba apunto de pillarlo, yo era más fuerte. De repente se paró.

-Eres un tramposo. –Le repliqué.

-Concéntrate Deni… estamos cazando. –Me guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien. ¿Qué vamos a cazar?

-Algo fácil, es tú primera vez. Alces.

-Vale. –Me puso las manos sobre mis hombros.

-Estate quita un rato. Cierra los ojos.-Le obedecí. Pero estaba muy nerviosa por la excitación de correr pero intenté concentrarme.

-¿Qué oyes? –Me preguntó. Verdaderamente lo escuchaba todo. Pero yo sabía a lo que se refería. Escuché las pisadas gráciles del alce.

-¿Al lado del arroyo, hacia el noreste? –Vacilé.

-Estupendo. –Me felicitó. Me concentré, escuché el sonido del agua y el de sus corazones. Olí algo cálido y penetrante. No me gustaba su olor.

-¿Puedes saber el número? –Me concentré en el latido de sus corazones.

-Creo que hay cuatro.

-Son seis, hay dos escondidos entre los árboles cercanos. Pero está muy bien, quédate con su aroma.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Eso era buena señal, era yo misma.

-¿Qué sientes tú que hay que hacer? –Estuve pesando un momento. Ese olor no era tan desagradable al fin del todo. Necesitaba llevarme algo a la boca como los bebés cuando están apunto de salirle los dientes. Me ardía la garganta. Me fui olvidando de todos mis pensamientos para concentrarme en algo, mi presa.

-No lo pienses. Sigue tus instintos.- Dejé a un lado mi lado coherente para dejar salir a la Deni más salvaje y sedienta. Me soltó para que fuera libre, libre para alimentarme. Me concentré en el olor y seguí rastreándolos. Vi a un ciervo macho y me concentré totalmente en él. A sus latidos le quedaba poco para pararse. Fui acercándome sigilosamente, hasta que me abalancé sobre él.

Cuando terminamos hartos de seguir alimentándonos nos fuimos hasta un prado. Estaba llena. Lo peor de ser una neófita es que cada poco tiempo tengo que volver a alimentarme. Cuando terminé con el segundo ciervo olí a humanos, muerta de miedo por si mis instintos se apoderaban de mí, me fui lo bastante lejos como para no hacerles daño. Esto sorprendió a Edward.

-Ha sido increíble lo que has hecho. –Dijo mientras terminó de besarme. Estábamos acostados en la hierba del prado.

-No quería convertirme en un monstruo. Los olí y era lo más correcto que podía hacer.

-Es como si tuvieras décadas. Nunca he visto algo parecido. Como dice Carlise, será porque estuviste preparándote mentalmente. Todo esto le pone un poco nervioso a Jasper.

-¿Por qué? –Notó mi voz de preocupación.

-Ya sabes, estuvo con neófitos, combatiendo contra ellos. Le sorprende y a la vez le da un poco de miedo todo lo que haces.

-Creía que lo hacía bien.

-Por supuesto que es así. No sé como felicitarte. Pero está extrañado, nunca ha visto nada así de entre tantos neófitos. –Me miró con sus ojos amarillos, yo, le miré con los míos rojos sangre.

-Soy rara, cada vez me percato más de eso.-Se echó a reír. -¿Cómo podéis dejar a Seth solo con Ronnie? ¿No será lo que estoy pensando verdad?–El miedo me delataba.

-No se lo que estás pensando.-Enseñó los dientes.

-Oh vamos, ¿no es obvio?

-Dímelo tú.

-Seth está imprimado de mi pequeña, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Pero no hay de que preocuparse. Fue involuntario, el no quiere que le suceda nada malo, al contrario.

-Lo sé. Pero es difícil hacerse a la idea, de que un chico esté enamorado de tu hija de días.

-Tres días y medio. –Me dijo serio. –No está enamorado, todavía no. Sinceramente Deni, no sabemos cuanto durará Ronnie.-Dijo con tono triste.-Crece rápidamente, demasiado deprisa.

-Se parará, aparentará unos dieciséis.

-Tu lo sabes siempre todo.- Se acercó más a mi. Nos besamos, su aliento era cálido. Un beso dulce. Me acordé de repente de mi padre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre? –Dije con ansiedad.

-Verás…Hace unos días. Mientras tú estabas todavía transformándote. Alice tuvo una visión en la que tenía un accidente de tráfico.

-¡¿Mi padre a muerto? -¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Por solo mi felicidad, era muy egoísta. ¿Cómo no me lo dijeron antes? Me empezaron a picar los ojos, deseaba llorar.

-No. Claro que no. No dejamos que sucediera. Alice corrió rápidamente y lo salvó. Pero él lo vio y…. sabe casi todo.-Oh no, eso era mucho peor. Los Vulturis se enterarían de que un humano sabe el secreto y… no quería ni imaginármelo.

-Puede estar en peligro.

-Estaremos vigilando a los Vulturis. –Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe?

-Sabe que somos algo extraño pero no lo quiere saber.

-Tengo que verlo y aclararlo todo.

-¡Deni, puedes matarlo!

-Podré controlarme, ya lo has visto antes. Por favor…-Le supliqué.

-Está bien pero no hoy. Tendremos que comprar lentes de color para que no des miedo.

-Gracias.-Me tiré a él para abrazarlo, aunque tuve cuidado de que pudiera respirar aire innecesario.

* * *

_**Lo siento, hoy no puedo contestar reviews. Lo haré el proximo día, lo siento de veras.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 34.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de mi hija. Algo borroso, por eso deseaba verla. Tocarla, sentir su piel caliente. Necesitaba saber cosas de ella. Fuimos volando, literalmente, a casa. Allí unos vampiros estaban alrededor de Rosalie, ella la sostenía y me la ocultaban.

-Chicos, dejarle ver a su hija.-Exigió Edward. Ninguno se fiaba de mí, yo era un peligro para ellos. Pero me alegraba que quisieran protegerla así. Aunque fuera de mí.

Escuché un latido de corazón no muy normal, ya que latía rápidamente. No respires me dijo Edward antes de entrar, lo recordé. Pero estaba totalmente segura de que no le iba a hacer nada malo. Algo se asomó entre Rosalie. Era pequeña pero dos veces o tres veces más grande que cuando yo la vi. No se parecía. Sus brazos se estiraban hacia mí. Me emocioné metafóricamente. Su pelo listo de color bronce caía por sus hombros, le habían puesto también flequillo. Cosa de Alice, supuse. Sus ojos azules me miraban con ansia. Tenía un aire inteligente y brillante. Simplemente, era perfecta. Era una mezcla mía y de Edward. Su color de pelo y las mejillas y los ojos eran míos.

-Si, es ella.-Le murmuró Rosalie. Sonrió con sus dientes diminutos y blancos. Me acerqué a ella y todos me vigilaban con cautela. No le iba a hacer nada malo. Era mi bebé. Cualquiera menos ella. Cuando Rosalie me la dio en brazos sentí como si tuviera una llama. Era tan caliente… De repente tocó mi cara y me enseñó todo lo que había hecho estos días. Era asombroso.

-¡Vaya!

-Me gustaría ver si tú tienes un don. –Dijo Edward.

-Y a mi también.-Le dije con decepción. Los ojos de mi hija me miraban llameantes con entusiasmo.

-Ronnie, eres muy bonita.-Ahora me sonrió. La luz del sol entró por la ventana y todos nosotros excepto ella nos pusimos brillantes. Ella podrá pasar desapercibida. Me la acurruqué e intenté dormirla. Edward se puso a mi lado cantando una nana pero no era la mía. Era la suya. Se notaba que en esta nana desprendía amor paternal en cambio en la mía era otro amor mucho más distinto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban y abrían pero, al final, el sueño se apoderó de ella, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. Edward y yo nos miramos, mientras otro rayo de luz solar alumbraba nuestras caras. Lo amaba tanto…

Pasaron los días y Alice tuvo la visión de que mi padre vendría de visita. Yo sentía el autocontrol, era mi padre, y no iba a matarlo. Merecía una explicación, aunque eso supusiera su muerte. Les dije a todos que se marcharan lejos a cazar y que también se llevasen a Ronnie, que Seth la vigilaría. Yo sería a la única que Aro no pudiera leerle la mente entonces le diría toda la verdad a mi padre sin que los demás lo supieran, le mentiría y ellos se lo creerían e intentarían no averiguarlo porque saben lo que pasaría. Alice y Edward me dijeron que no me preocupase pero yo me puse muy cabezona e hice que se marcharán, no podíamos cometer errores, los Vulturis no dan segundas oportunidades. Me puse mis lentillas de color azul, no era exactamente mi color, pero mi padre lo entendería. Sonó el timbre y yo abrí la puerta.

-Oh, papá.-Le di un abrazo.-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Lo mismo digo, quiero ver a mi nieta.-Entró mirándolo todo. Nunca había estado allí.

-Me gustaría que hablásemos en mi casa papá, está es la de mis suegros. –Subimos las escaleras a su paso y metí la llave. Se quedó impresionado con la entrada pero aún más cuando vio la sala de estar con la cocina. Se sentó en el sofá y yo lo acompañé. Intenté parecer lo más humana que pude. Pestañeé un par de veces antes de hablar y crucé mis piernas.

-Papá, se que estarás confundido.

-Eso no me preocupa.

-¿No quieres saber la verdad? –Le dije sorprendida.

-Me conformo con que me digas como estás tú, eres lo que más me importa.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. También te parecerá extraño que haya tenido un bebé en solo un mes.

-Claro. Pero, prefiero no saberlo.

-Me quitas un peso de encima.-Suspiré. Intenté sonar sincera, aunque eso era lo que quería.- Todos estamos muy bien. En septiembre empezaré la universidad.-Eso le puso muy contento, no cabía en su gozo.

-¡Deni, felicidades! – Le sonreí.-Ahora dime, ¿que vas a hacer con tu hija?

-Ya sabes papá, los Cullen tienen mucho dinero. Compraremos una casa y asistiremos todos los días a la universidad.

-Eso es fantástico. –Lo decía muy sincero.

-Tenemos planes de boda también, papá. –Esto no sabía como se lo tomaría, pero si ya había afrontado todo sin ningún infarto no creo que esto se lo tomara tan mal.

- ¿Tienes fecha?

-Aún no, pero será pronto para asistir a las clases.-Era mentira, nunca iba a ir a la universidad, pero se lo creyó.

-Muy bien. He traído esto…-Sacó algo de su bolsillo.-Pero me gustaría verla.

-No está.-Alguien tocó el timbre de abajo. –Voy a abrir, no tardaré.-Bajé las escaleras casi volando mientras escuché los pasos de mi padre curioseando el piso. Escuché dos corazones con latidos rápidos pero uno más penetrante que otro. Era Ronnie y Seth, distinguí su olor.

-Seth. Ronnie. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Alice tuvo la visión. Por eso nosotros vinimos. –Cogí en brazos a Ronnie y le expliqué la situación.

-Arriba, está tu abuelo. Mi padre. Te ha traído un regalo y quiere conocerte, pórtate bien. ¿Vale? Con eso quiero decir que no le muestres nada porque no sabe nada. –Asintió con la cabeza y la llevé hacia arriba, Seth se despidió y se marchó.

-No tengas miedo.-Le besé una de sus mejillas rosas. Mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá, donde lo había dejado.

-Papá, esta es Ronnie.

-Oh, mi nieta es guapísima. –Mi hija se escondió un poco en mí.

-No te asustes.-Le murmuré en su oído. Mi padre no lo escuchó.

-Mira lo que te he traído, Ronnie. –Cogió otra vez lo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo dio. Iba envuelto en papel de regalo. Ronnie lo abrió rápidamente con sus manitas cada vez menos de bebe. Luego se lo volvió a dar a mi padre para que le abriera la caja. Era una pulserita de oro con su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento.

-No se si le vendrá, creía que era más pequeña…

-Crece muy rápido. –Ronnie se rió. Su risa sonó como música celestial para nuestros oídos. Se había metido a mi padre en un bolsillo y sin usar su poder. Mi padre le puso la pulsera.

-Bueno chicas, creo que me voy a mi casa. He quedado con Billy y como no me de prisa llegaré tarde.

-Te acompañaré abajo.

-No hace falta. Quédate aquí con Ronnie.

-Como quieras.-Mi padre se despidió y se marchó. Escuché el sonido del motor del coche de policía. Le di de comer a Ronnie, aunque me costaba mucho trabajo, yo le daba el biberón con sangre humana. Simplemente, dejaba de respirar. La dormí y la metí a su cuna. Me quedé esperando a Edward que vino por la tarde. Me dio un beso lento y pasional. Fue fantástico como siempre.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Muy bien. Ronnie está durmiendo.

-Somos los únicos padres que no duermen y nuestro hijo es capaz de dormir toda la noche.

-Y toda la tarde.-Nos reímos juntos. Nuestras risas juntas formaban una canción.

-Jacob me ha dicho que si te apetece ir el viernes a pasar el día en la Push. Estamos todos invitados.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? –Le dije con voz seductora. Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura.

-Podemos aprovechar… ya que nuestra hija duerme. –Emmet abrió la puerta de repente.

-Eh chicos, ¿jugáis al ajedrez? –Dijo riéndose.

-¿No sabes llamar? –Le dijo Edward enfadado. Yo le cogí la mano.

.Venga vamos a jugar. Luego continuaremos con lo que estábamos haciendo. –Le guiñé un ojo.

* * *

_**Gracias! (:**_


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 35.

-Oh, Jake, esta playa es fantástica. – Mi niña jugaba en la arena con Edward. Él le hacía un castillo y ella, lo destrozaba. Así sucesivamente pero Edward era un buen padre y no se cansaba. Yo estaba en el mar bañándome con Jacob. Estuvimos no muy al fondo, lo posible para que si viniera Ronnie no se ahogara. Ya que quería nadar y no quería estar en brazos. Y eso que todavía no anda.

-Claro. Es mi reserva.-Dijo muy orgulloso. -¿Le has puesto a tu hija nombre de perro? Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- ¡Ronnie no es un nombre de perro! Es una abreviatura de Verónica. Tonto. ¿Qué tal con Bella?

-Llevamos un par de días peleados. –Agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Le dejé plantada. Ya sabes, cosas de manada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Dije con ansiedad. Él lo notó y se rió.

-Leah creyó oler rastro a vampiro.

-Y fuisteis a darle caza.

-Exacto. Creemos que se equivocó con el olor de Ronnie.

-Tiene lógica. –No lo pensé mucho. Intenté no pensar en que podía a ver sido un Vulturi.

-¿Piensas casarte? –Le enseñé el anillo.

-Lo he visto.

-Aún no tenemos fecha, pero, quiero que sea pronto. Será muy familiar.

-Entonces no estoy invitado.-Enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa.

-Jacob, vosotros sois de mi familia. –Agachó la cabeza avergonzado. –Aunque no me guste tú olor. –Ahora se rió.

-Ya podríais vosotros también cambiar de perfume, porque da asco.

-Por lo menos yo no huelo como un perro mojado.-Sacudió su cabeza como un perro que acababa de mojarse tirándome agua.

-Jacob, para.-Puse mis manos en los ojos, era una tontería, no me iba a hacer ningún daño el agua en los ojos.

-Pero si estás en el mar, es normal que te mojes.-Ronnie hizo un gesto con las manos para que fuera a por ella. Estaba apunto de llorar.

Salí del agua y la cogí en brazos. Estaba muy caliente.

-¿Quieres bañarte un rato? –Negó con la cabeza.

-Mami. -¡Ha dicho su primera palabra! Tenía la voz dulce y aguda. Sonaba a música igual que su risa.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ronnie ha dicho su primera palabra!

-Ya la he oído.-Nos dio un beso a cada una. Sus labios rozaron mi frente con su temperatura cálida entre nosotros.

-Chicos, ¿os apetece veniros esta noche a una fiesta? –Dijo Jacob demasiado animado.

-Por mí, bien.

-Yo me iré con Ronnie a casa. Pasaré a recogerte. –Dijo serio. Había leído algo en la mente de Jacob.

-Oh, vamos Edward. Solo son historias en las que vosotros estáis implicados. Por lo menos solo tu especie.

-¿Vas a contarnos historias de miedo, Jacob? –Intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Algo así.-Dijo sonriente.

-A veces creo que olvidas que yo también soy un vampiro, Jake.-Intenté sonar apenada.

-Te puedo decir, que no. Echas bastante peste, pero es soportable. Lo que pasa que tú siempre serás Deni, mi amiga.

-¿A qué hora me vienes a recoger Edward?

-Jake, no se si yo debo de estar aquí. Son reuniones de tu manada. –Me sonrió.

-Da igual. También iba a venir Bella y ella no es de la manada.

-Si lo es. Es tu novia.

-Bueno, supongo que pertenecerá, algún día.

-Igual que lo es Emily. –Asintió.- ¿Por qué no ha venido?

-Ha venido su madre de visita. Que por cierto me la ha presentado.-Empezó a caminar rápido. Iba a paso humano, yo estuve al segundo al lado de él. En serio, estaba absolutamente segura de que a veces se le olvidaba que yo era un vampiro.

-¡Oh, Jake! ¡Has conocido a tu suegra! ¿Y qué tal le has caído?

-He intentado comportarme lo más normal posible. Cosa que no ha funcionado. He dicho alguna que otra tontería.

-Pero eso es propio de ti, Jacob. Esa es tu personalidad. Eres como un payaso, siempre haciendo reír.

-Supongo que después de licántropo seré eso. –Llegamos los últimos. Estaban todos en círculo rodeando una hoguera, asaban carne. Me estremecí a su olor. Yo me senté al lado de Jacob. Seth no estaba, suponía que estaría en mi casa con Ronnie. Emily y Sam estaban sentados juntos, ella le ponía su cabeza en el hombro. Leah, se sentaba junto a Sue, sin mirar hacia el lado donde se sentaba su prima con su ex. Solo contemplaba la hoguera. Billy carraspeó.

-Los quileutes han sido pocos desde el principio. Pero siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. Éramos grandes espíritus guerreros cambiadores de forma transformándonos en enormes lobos. Pero, una vez, no fue así. -Su voz se endureció.-

Tala aki tenía un hijo, un lobo. Una vez El Hijo se encontró con un frío y lo mató. El chup… vampiro.-Rectificó por si me ofendía.- Tenía una pareja, una joven pálida y fría, con el pelo largo, era hermosa pero era un demonio. Buscaba venganza, quería matar al Hijo. Como él mató a su pareja. Tala Aki, quería demasiado a su hijo. Les unían fuertes lazos irrompibles. La magia hizo apto de presencia e intercambió el cuerpo de Tala Aki con el del Hijo. Tala Aki, con el cuerpo de su hijo, se entregó a la mujer vampira. Esta lo mató pensando que era el causante de la muerte de su pareja. Se marchó y jamás volvió a aparecer, fue la única que se nos escapó hasta la fecha. –Todos me miraron excepto Jake.- El Hijo se quedó con el cuerpo de su padre para siempre, y siempre le agradeció a su padre aquello. Ocupo su lugar en la tribu. –El fuego iba pereciendo al igual que sus palabras.-Cambió también su nombre por el de su padre. Se cambiaron las vidas. –Me puse nerviosa, no supe sacarle significado a la historia. Solo era una historia al fin y al cabo.

-¡Deni, no te muevas! ¡Vas a hacer que te clave un alfiler! –Me gritó Rosalie. La aguja se rompería, que mas daba una más que una menos. Yo estaba haciéndole fiestas a Ronnie que cada día estaba más hermosa y adulta. Le faltaba muy poco para saber andar. Paré de hacerle palmas y ella me sacó la lengua. No pude evitar contenerme y gritarle.

-¡Guapa!-Mi niña se rió. Con su voz cantarina me gritó que tenía hambre. Esme vino a por ella y la tomó llevándosela a beber su biberón. Cuando aprendiera andar íbamos a enseñarla a cazar porque iba a acabar con toda la reserva de sangre donada del mundo. Era muy tiquismiquis. Edward, probaba todos los días una sola gota de sangre para saber si estaba limpia o no. Ya sabes… drogas, alcohol…

Alice acabó de venir de su habitación. Donde guardaba el traje que iba a llevar la niña para mi boda. Cuando terminó de alimentarse, Esme se lo puso. Era de color blanco con puntos muy pequeños rojos. En la cintura llevaba una tela roja para hacerle un lazo detrás. El cuello era bastante grande para que se luciera su piel blanca. El pelo se lo rizaron un poco las puntas, porque lo llevaba ya por la cintura. Le pusieron en el pelo una diadema de color roja que le sentaba muy bien con su flequillo cobrizo. Los zapatos eran de charol rojos.

Intenté por todos los medios que Alice no eligiera mi vestido, con poco resultado. Pero por lo menos era bastante sencillo. Blanco con escote palabra de honor. Con piedrecitas brillantes que parecían diamantes en el escote pero muy pocas. Tenía algo de vuelo. Alice me puso los zapatos de tacón blanco, era imposible que perdiera el equilibrio por eso no rechisté en llevarlos. Me pusieron exactamente el pelo igual que el día del baile pero poniéndome el velo.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-No puedes verlo antes de la boda. –Me riñó.

-¡Hija! –Mi madre entró por la puerta con un aire despreocupado.

-¡Mamá! –Se arrimó a mí para darme un beso. Menos mal que ya tenía puestas las letillas de color. El pelo lo llevaba por los hombros, se había echado un tinte más claro que su color. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa con una chaqueta verde las dos muy elegantes.

-Ay, no. Que te unto de pintalabios. –Agradecí que no se pudiera acercar mucho a mí, ya que me quemaba un poquito la garganta.

-Mamá, no sabes como te agradezco que hayas venido. ¿Has visto a tu nieta?

-No, ¿dónde está? –Ronnie vino corriendo. ¡Había aprendido a andar!

-¿Sabe andar?

-Mamá, la hemos adoptado. –No le podía decir la verdad. Mamá es semi humana y semi vampiro. Crece muy rápido y es mi hija biológica. No le iba a decir nada.

-Está muy grande, creía que era más pequeña.-Detrás de ella vino corriendo Seth.

-Ronnie, está es tu abuela. Mi madre.-Ronnie le sonrió tímidamente pero mi madre le hizo una fiesta y se rió.

-Ronnie ve a investigar donde está tu padre y me lo cuentas.

-Voy.-Mi madre se sorprendió por lo bonita que tenía la voz. Al rato vino.

-Está hablando con el abuelo Carlise.

-Vale. Pero, ¿se ha vestido ya?

-Va de negro.-Dijo confusa.

-Entonces si. –Se fue a jugar con Seth. Él iba también muy arreglado.

-Bueno, ya estás lista.-Dijo Alice poniendo voz cansada. La ceremonia se iba a hacer en el jardín de atrás, donde estaba el río. Habían contratado a un cura para que nos casara. Yo quería que fuera familiar pero… vino más gente. Si no fuera poco con mi familia y la manada. Alice invitó a todos mis compañeros del instituto más cercanos. Supongo que estarían ya cogiendo sitio. Rosalie y Alice adornaron todo. Pusieron sillas y una alfombra que llegaba hasta donde se situaría el cura. Intentaron imitar una iglesia. A lo lejos situaron el banquete. Con varias mesas y sillas para comer, era un poco irónico, pero mis invitados humanos necesitaban comer. Mi padre subió me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la ceremonia. Mi padre iba a ser el padrino y Esme la madrina de la boda.

-Estas muy guapa, hija.-Me dijo mi padre. Me hubiera puesto roja si hubiera podido. A lo lejos y al lado del cura estaba Edward, en el altar. Habíamos elegido un día de cielo nublado para no brillar. Tenía el pelo cobrizo igual que siempre, que le sentaba muy bien porque siempre le daba un aire juvenil. Vestía con esmoquin negro con una flor blanca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta era la misma flor que las de mi ramo. Estaba esperándome con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que me derriten. No me había percatado de la música que sonaba de boda. Cuando tuve al lado a Edward sentí ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero era imposible en este momento. Cuando el cura recitó el hasta lo que duren nuestras vidas sustituyendo el hasta que la muerte nos separe, me di cuenta de que me faltaban segundos para ser oficialmente Denisse Cullen. Llegó mi momento.

-Si, quiero.-Le miré a sus ojos dorados.

-Si, quiero.-Juró.

El sacardote nos nombró marido y mujer. Si hubiera podido, hubiera llorado al igual que él. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó dulce y tímidamente. Yo me agarré a su cuello con el ramo y todo. Al final él tuvo que quitar sus labios porque creo que ya le dedicamos demasiado tiempo. Se escuchaban millones de aplausos. Mis padres me abrazaron primero y luego fue rotando hasta todo el mundo. No me daba cuenta de quienes era pero se notaban diferencias entre cada piel. Normal, caliente y demasiado caliente. A mi niña la cogí yo en brazos porque estaba muy tímida con tanta gente desconocida detrás de Rosalie.

-¿No vienes a felicitarme? –No me contestó y me abrazó escondiéndose en mi pelo. Edward vino y me puso una mano en la cintura.

-Señora Cullen. ¿Me podría dejar tomar a mi hija para que me felicite? –Me reí y se la pase. Ella hizo lo mismo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Edward la puso en el suelo y ella se escondió entre sus piernas.

-Deni, te quería decir, que…

-¿Es algo grave?

-No pero iban a venir el clan de Tanya pero no han venido. Se han disculpado diciendo que no podían.

-Ah. Bueno no pasa nada. Tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión ver a una despampanante rubia que me hizo competencia.-Le di un pequeño codazo. Se acercó a mí.

-Me van las morenas.-Me susurró al oído. Alice llamó a todos los invitados a que ocuparan asiento para comer. Al lado mió se sentó Edward. A mi derecha tenía a mis padres y a la izquierda de él toda la familia Cullen. Los demás se sentaron en diferentes mesas, había tres mesas distintas. Ronnie iba de aquí para ya, a mis ex compañeros de instituto les cayó demasiado bien. Alice pusó música y cuando terminaron todos se dirigieron a bailar. Empecé bailando con mi padre. Era bastante fácil. A Edward le dio tiempo a bailar con Esme, mi madre y Rosalie. Alice estaba bailando con Jasper todo el rato, muy ágilmente, era envidiable. Emmet estaba hablando con la manada. Cuando terminó Edward de bailar con Rosalie, e lo pillé yo para bailar. Por fin me tocó bailar con Edward.

-Dios, por fin. Estabas muy solicitado. –Sonrió mirando para abajo y levanto la vista para mirarme.

-Sabes perfectamente con quien estaría bailando toda la vida.

-Me hago un idea.-Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y estuvimos un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué hacen los vampiros en su despedida de soltero? –Se rió.

-Cazar.-Lo dijo con un tono de que era obvio, como si hubiera dicho una locura.

-Intentaré creérmelo.-Agaché de nuevo mi cabeza para colocarla en su hombro.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –Me pregunto en susurros.

-Ojala nunca se terminara este día.

-Eso quiere decir que genial.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? –Le toqué con el dedo índice su cálida garganta.

- Podemos dejar a Alice de canguro para Ronnie y tu y yo pues…Déjame pensar.-Le besé para que se le despejaran las ideas.

-Eso mismo.

-Te quiero.-Le dije.

-Y yo a ti también señora Cullen.

-No me acostumbro a ese nuevo nombre pero…me encanta oírlo escuchar.

-Eres oficialmente mía.-Dijo con posesión.

-Siempre fui tuya.

-Y yo tuyo.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir de luna de miel?

-Tengo una sorpresa. Una isla, arena blanca…

-Isla Esme.

-¡Caray, lo sabes todo! Nunca podré darte una sorpresa.

-Sigue intentándolo. Edward.-Me puse seria.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Repuso ante mi tono.

-¿Ves raro que no tenga ningún poder? Bella lo tenía.

-No todos lo tienen. Pero aún así, siempre serás especial. –Se detuvo. Miró a Alice congelado. Yo la miré a ella también. Jasper estaba también muy serio. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Alice habría tenido una visión? Todos los Cullen desaparecieron de la nada. Me dejaron sola.

-¡Serh! Vigila a Ronnie, ahora vengo.-Fui corriendo a la casa, pero a paso humano. Por el olfato averigüé donde estaban. En el despacho de Carlise. Fui corriendo y en un segundo llegué.

-Edward. Edward. ¿Qué está pasando? –Dije con ansiedad.

-Vulturis. –Dijo Alice con sus ojos amarillos hacia mi.

* * *

_**Chicos todas vuestra preguntas se responderá con este capi y el FINAL que es el que viene.**_

_**No tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme, por no decir nada porque ya no tengo vacaciones... No se cuando podré subir el querido final, pero lo subiré ;)  
Preparaooos para el final! No pasará nada de lo que esperais, os llevareis una sorpresa jijiji**_

_**Besos a todos!**_

_**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO FINAL!  
**_


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 36

-¿Qué has visto, Alice? –Alice no me contestó, todos se quedaron en silencio, como si pensaran mil formas de acabar con los Vulturis. Ahora le grité.-¡Alice, ¿Qué has visto?

-Vienen hacia aquí. Con sus esposas también, con su guardia y con un montón de vampiros más. Aro lleva algo en la mano de color negro… pero la visión está borrosa.

-¿Cúando vienen? –Dijo Jasper usando un tono que me recordó a un jefe militar.

-Mañana.-Edward empezó a temblar de furia, lo noté porque yo estaba cogida en él.

-¡¿Por qué no lo has visto antes? ¡Te dije que estuvieras pendiente!

-Edward la visión no la he buscado yo, la he tenido de repente. Ayer no estaban haciendo nada, es muy extraño. –La cara de mi niña se quedó congelada en mi mente. Jamás la volvería a ver, mañana iba a estar muerta.

-¿Deni? ¿Eres tú? –Tuve a todos mirándome con una expresión que no supe interpretar. Mi hija entró corriendo y sin llamar a la puerta al despacho. Su cara se transformó a pánico, horror, miedo… al verme a mí. ¿Qué me pasaba? Empezó a llorar.

-Soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Deni, creo que ya hemos averiguado si tienes un poder. – Dijo Carlise muy seguro de si mismo. Me miré las manos, eran las mías e iba vestida con el traje de boda. ¿Por qué se asustaron?

-¿Qué? –No me lo podía creer, ¿tan malo sería para que mi hija llorase al verme?

-Deni, te has transformado en Ronnie.

-Pero, si soy yo. -Me fui a mirarme a un espejo. Era mi rostro.

-Nosotros vemos en ti a Ronnie. Tu celebro hace que te veamos como ella. Te transformas mentalmente.

-Estás diciendo que, ¿hago que vuestro celebro crea que soy otra persona?

-Exacto. –Me besó la frente, creo que sería muy incomodo besar a tu hija en los labios aunque en realidad sea mentira y fuera yo.

-Por eso, Edward no puede leerte la mente y ningún lector de mentes, porque entonces, averiguaría quien es en realidad.

-Entonces, ¿crees que me afectará los demás poderes mentales? ¿Cómo el de Jane?

-Yo creo que si.-Vaciló Carlise.

-¿Cómo vuelvo a mi estado normal?

-Concentraté en ti misma, no pienses en otra cosa.-Me imaginé, cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme.

-¡Deni, ya eres tú! –Dijo muy contenta Alice. Creo que mi poder les había animado a todos. A mi hija se le pasó la llantina. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Jacob y Seth.

-¿Estáis bien? –Dijo Jacob muy serio.

-Jacob, los Vulturis vienen. –Su cara se puso todavía más seria.

-Seth, llévate a Ronnie fuera de aquí. –Seth tomó a Ronnie y se la llevó a la fiesta.

-Jacob, he tenido la visión de que los Vulturis vienen. Ha sido de repente.

-Lucharemos.

-¡No! Jacob, os mantendréis alejados de aquí. Esto es cosa mía.-Dije casi gritando.

-Deni, nosotros estamos hechos para matar a vampiros.

-Jacob.-Dijo Carlise demasiado serio.- Es la realiza de los vampiros. Os matarán.

-Chicos, ya se que es raro que lo diga porque somos enemigos naturales y… oléis mal –Rosalie carraspeó a propósito, claro.- pero, ahora sois como de mi familia.

-Chupasangres.-Jacob se dirigió a Alice.-¿Qué más ves en la visión?

-Los Vulturis vienen con su guardia y esposas, también con muchos vampiros más a los que no reconozco, será su ejército. Aro lleva algo en la mano, es de color negro… Pero está demasiado borrosa.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Dijo Emmet retorciendo sus nudillos.

-Es demasiado tarde, mañana estarán aquí. Nos esperan en el claro por la mañana.

-Allí estaremos. Esperando a nuestra muerte.-Dije.

-Deni, si no vamos, vendrán aquí a por nosotros. Tal vez, podamos hablar.-Dijo Alice no muy segura de si misma.

-No se porque… me da a mi que no. –Nos fuimos a despedir a nuestros invitados. Cuando se fue, me subí con Edward a nuestra casa a decirle a Ronnie lo que pasará mañana. Ronnie nos miraba con cautela desde el sofá. Llevaba puesto ya su pijama y unos moños a los lados le quedaba poco tiempo para dormir. Dormir su última noche.

-Ronnie, lo primero que te tenemos que decir es-Empezó Edward a hablar, yo me sentía incapaz de despedirme de ella.- que tu madre tiene un poder, al igual que tú. Ella digamos que se transforma en quien quiere, y sin querer, se transformo en ti.-Le interrumpí.

-Lo segundo es que mañana por la mañana unos señores feos y malos vendrán aquí. No temas, intentaremos que no nos maten.-Intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque mis ojos rojos creo que me delataban.

-Mami, papi. ¿Nos vamos a morir? –Su voz tembló.

-No lo sabemos.-Le mintió Edward. Pero el 99'9% decía lo contrario, íbamos a morir.

-Ven aquí.-Ronnie vino a mis brazos. Le di besos, para mí eran de despedida.-Te quiero mucho, mucho. –La garganta ya no me picaba tanto como antes, estaba alimentada y ya me controlaba, casi no notaba la quemazón con ella. La dormí en mis brazos, aunque era Edward el que tarareaba la nana, su nana. Cuando se durmió la metimos a su cuna y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio. Íbamos a pasar nuestra última noche juntos, sería rápida la noche. Nos acostamos los dos en la cama. Empecé a hablar yo.

-Edward, tengo miedo. ¿No podemos huir?

-Demetri nos encontraría, es un buen rastreador. –Me miró a los ojos y yo a los suyos.

-¿Crees que es algo importante lo que Aro lleva entre las manos?

-No lo se. ¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado decir eso, pero ahora lo digo constantemente, no saber las cosas, no me gusta nada. –Le besé los labios. Su beso fue lleno de nervios y miedo. Me picaban mucho los ojos, deseaba llorar.

- Te echaré de menos. –Dije, mi voz temblaba.

-Siento que no he hecho nada bien, Deni. Si no me hubiera cruzado en tu vida, todo seguiría bien. Tú serías una humana sin peligro.

-Hubiera muerto si no me hubieras rescatado de la furgoneta de Tyler. Te debo la vida. –Me sonrió sin ganas. –Me da pena, no haberme despedido de mis padres y decirle que iba a morir, aunque había llevado la vida más maravillosa del mundo. Edward, mi vida me da igual. No me importa morir, lo que me mata es que tú y Ronnie…en fin.

-Deni, si tú mueres yo iré contigo.

-No, Edward. Tú debes seguir luchando y quedarte con Ronnie.

-Ronnie estará bien con mi familia.-Los dos nos reímos desganados.

-Estamos pensando en que yo moriré, es irónico. Porque a la única que querrán muerta es a Ronnie. –Edward se acercó a mí y me besó. Mis manos agarraban su pelo. Él me desabrochó la camisa que me puse cuando me quité el traje de boda. Yo hice lo mismo con su camisa. Besé su cuello Branco cálido. Me agarré a su espalda desnuda.

Siempre. Para siempre, seré tuyo.

Edward arregló a Ronnie y yo la peiné. Cuando me quedé sola en el baño porque Edward se había marchado para abajo con Ronnie para darle su biberón yo, intenté escribir algo en el espejo. Cogí un pintalabios rojo carmín y empecé a escribir en el espejo.

_**Si por un caso, esto sale bien, que es lo más improbable y que yo no esté aquí, quiero Ronnie que esté donde esté siempre te querré y te protegeré. Edward, sabes que siempre has sido tú. La mayor tontería que he hecho a sido al intentar alejarme de ti. Cosa que fue imposible. Aquellos meses fueron una tortura sin ti. Aunque creo que tu lo sabes bien. Te amo, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Por favor, no hagas nada insensato si por un caso yo muera y todo salga bien. Y si, eso estará muy bien, porque aunque yo no esté todos estaréis vivos o por lo menos la mayor parte de vosotros. Quédate con Ronnie y no hagas ninguna locura. Espero que si no me haces caso, la familia te detenga. Porque los pondrías a todos en peligro. Porque se a quién irías a visitar. Os quiero demasiado a todos.**_

_**Att: Esta neófita demasiado estúpida.**_

Besé con los labios pintados de carmín debajo de mi atentamente. Salí del baño y me despedí de todo. Aunque una parte de mí tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder volver a regresar.

Silencio. Solo había silencio. Todos los estábamos esperando, mi familia y la manada. Al final se apuntaron. Ronnie estaba subida al lomo de Seth. Edward me cogía de la cintura. Mirando hacia delante, como todos. Formábamos una gran línea recta. Al final rompí el silencio.

-Edward. Te quiero. –Mis palabras hicieron que todos se pusieran tristes. Emmet se dio un gran beso despedida con Rosalie. Esme y Carlise se miraban el uno al otro con pena. Alice y Jasper se abrazaban tiernamente, ella le susurraba algo en el oído pero no quise prestar atención para darles intimidad. Jacob me había dicho que se despidió ayer noche de Bella, según él, del mismo modo como si se fuera a la guerra. Aunque técnicamente, esto era una guerra. Una gran batalla en el que ibamos a salir mal parados. Hasta los más inocentes como Seth y Ronnie.

-Ya vienen.-Anunció Alice.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. A lo lejos, pude ver unas capas negras. Al minuto ya estaban enfrente de nosotros. Había muchos vampiros. En el medio y con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes, pude localizar a Aro cuya melena negra caía hasta los hombros, se confundía con la capucha de la capa que llevaba En cada extremo suyo, pude ver a Cayo y Marco. Marco, tenía una expresión algo aburrida y desinteresada. En cambio, Cayo, su rostro se mostraba calculador, con ganas de muerte, sanguinario. Su melena era liviana. Hermosa, pero no hacía juego con su rostro malvado. Al lado de Cayo estaba los dos hermanitos. Jane y Alec, Jane tenía una sonrisita llena de suficiencia, era como un ángel, pero con los ojos rojos carmesíes. Parecía una niñita inofensiva, pero se parecía más a la niña del exorcista. Aro, dio unos pasos hacia nosotros, detrás llevaba a Renata, que le servía de escudo.

-¡Carlise! ¡Mi querido amigo! –Juntó sus manos haciendo una palma. Se acercó bastante a nosotros con esos pasos gráciles, incluso más que los de Alice, era un puto maricón, pero quiso guardar las distancias.

-Aro.-Dijo frío y secamente Carlise. Pude observar que llevaba algo entre las grandes mangas de la capa. Lo intentaba esconder. Volví a mirar a su cara, alegre.

-Con que, esta es tu querida familia. Tu preciosa esposa, Esme.-Ella lo miraba con gesto de desprecio. Raro en ella. Siempre le había visto dulce y buena, pero nunca con esa expresión. Daba hasta incluso un poco de miedo, estaba acostumbrada a verla feliz. Era duro verla así.

-Tus hijos adoptivos.-Hizo el entrecomillas en hijos con los dedos, para que lo notásemos. –Rosalie y Emmet. Alice y Jasper. ¿Alice? Explícame como funciona tu poder. –Alice sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero no supe interpretarla, supuse que era falsa.

-Soy capaz de ver el futuro pero es subjetivo. Depente de las decisiones que se tomen.- Aro le hizo un gesto con la mano. Para que ella fuera. Alice se movió a él. Oí grujir los dientes de Jasper. Que se quedó con el brazo en el aire cuando la soltó. Aro tomó su mano y su cara se concentró. Al poco rato Alice volvió al lado de Jasper.

-Umm. Fantástico. Ver las cosas que tú ves y que todavía no han pasado. ¡Maravilloso! –Estaba alegre o era lo que quería aparentar. Miré hacia Jane, que miraba a Alice gesto de repugnancia. Y desvió su mirada a mí. Estuvimos unos segundos con la vista fija, lo que no sabía, era si estaba usando su poder conmigo o no, y si era así, no surgía efecto.

-Continuo con el resto del alquelarre. ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpenme! ¡Familia! –Volví a mirar a Aro. Con gesto de angustia. Tenía miedo. Edward todo un lector de mentes y tú. –Me miraba con ojos de ansia. Edward gruñó. -Edward, no le voy a hacer nada.-Se rió. –Por donde iba… si, creo que te iba a enseñar esto. Querida Denisse.-Dijo mi nombre completo entre susurros. Cogió lo que llevaba en la manga, era mi libro. Se me abrió la boca.

-Es…-Me interrumpió.

-El libro, si. Déjame explicártelo todo, querida. –Miré a Edward. Su cara sentía furia y a la vez pánico. Volví a mirar a Aro, sonriente.- Como sabrás, una amiga tuya te dio este libro. –Asentí.-Pues no era tu amiga. Fue muy fácil para Jane darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara inconsciente un rato –Se rió a carcajadas.- Amanda, querida. Déjate ver. –Una vampiresa salió de entre la muchedumbre. Era alta y sus rizos amarillos le colgaban hasta la cintura. Parecía un ángel, no entendía como ella podía estar ahí, con los Vulturis, con los malos. Su cara expresaba terror.

-Me llamaba maestro.-Dijo nerviosa. Salvo por el rojo de sus ojos, por lo demás, parecía un ángel. Para mi gusto, era hasta incluso más hermosa y escultural que Rosalie, que eso era ya decir… Se veía a leguas que estaba en la guardia obligada a saber por qué. Se mostraba cautelosa sin ninguna confianza.

-Si, muéstranos… tu poder.-El cuerpo le empezó a temblar, hasta que se transformo en una persona diferente. En mi amiga de Phoenix. Su poder era diferente al mió. Ella cambiaba de cuerpo físicamente y yo, mentalmente hacía creer que era otra persona distinta. Nuestros poderes eran diferentes pero seguían un camino paralelo.

-Tú eras la elegida para hacer que la historia del libro se hiciese realidad. Pero no, la cambiaste por completo. Te enamoraste de un vampiro, cuando debió ser Bella. Mis planes no funcionaron bien o eso pensaba yo. – Edward me susurró al oído. Bastante bajo para que Aro no fuera capaz de escucharnos.

-Quería que todos nos unieramos a su guardia. Alice, Bella y yo. – Aro abrió el libro y pasó las páginas, completamente blancas.

–Las páginas están en blanco porque tú cambiaste toda la historia. Pero veo, que al final habéis tenido una hija. ¿Dónde está Renesmee?

-Se llama Ronnie.-Le chillé.

-Verónica…Precioso. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti? –Se rió. -¿Puedo verla? Oh, preciosa. Que tierno. Un lobo y un bebé vampiro.

-¡No es un vampiro!-Le gritó Edward lleno de odio.

-Oh, por supuesto. Que error por mi parte. Pero, lamentablemente, no sabemos lo que le pasará en un futuro. No queremos que se descontrole y rebele nuestro secreto. –Jane me miraba fijamente. La pude ver desde lejos pero no usaba su poder porque no se lo ordenó Aro, o si no, lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que querían los Vulturis era conseguirnos a Alice y Edward para su colección de poderes, tampoco le hubiera importado llevarme a mí, seguramente, si conociera mi poder.

-Aro, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-Dijo desde lejos Cayo, pero todos lo escuchamos.

-Si. Mi última propuesta. Os dejaremos en paz si… matamos a la niña. –Dejé de respirar aire imnecesario. Aunque ya me lo esperaba. Era duro escucharlo desde su voz. Mi hija comenzó a llorar. Quería a la niña muerta, para que al final nos uniéramos a él, porque nos sentiríamos destrozados. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? Todos estaban locos.

-No temas, será un momento. –Le dijo Aro acercándose a ella. Edward estuvo rápidamente al lado de él y le cogió del cuello. Al segundo tuvo a Felix atrapándole. Yo chillé. Jane y Alec también vinieron a proteger a su maestro. Cayo y Marco se mantuvieron al margen.

-Con que esas tenemos eh. Que gane el mejor. Eso sí… todavía quiero presentaron a alguien. Victoria, querida. Ven.- Nadie la esperaba. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Y Victoria? – Musité, aunque me oyó. Me tiró contra el suelo con fuerza. Me di en la cabeza contra una roca, noté un fuerte dolor en mi nuca, sabía que me faltaba poco para perder el sentido. Me toqué y estaba sangrando, iba a marearme por ese olor a oxido, pero no lo iba a permitir._

_-¿Conoces a Victoria?-Dijo Laurent extrañado. James no me dejó contestar._

_-Se unió a los Volturis. La chantajearon con matarla por crear un ejército de neófitos. Bueno, ahora seguimos con lo nuestro_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Lo recordé todo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Noté a Edward como se podía rígido. Aún más rígido. Victoria vino cautelosa. Su pelo rojo parecía una llama, se le movía con el viento. Su pasos eran felinos, iba vestida de negro. Como todos ellos. Victoria, venía salvaje… y letal.

-Victoria. ¿Recuerdas a James? –Le gritó Cayo. La cara de Victoria se transformo. Su cara estaba serena hasta ahora, su labio empezó a temblar y enseñó sus dientes.

-Ellos fueron los que lo mataron. Para ser exactos, fue él. Para proteger a la vampira que tiene al lado. La de los ojos rojos, todavía es un neófito.

-James.-Dijo con furia. La batalla comenzó. Victoria se abalanzó sobre mí. Escuché varios gritos histéricos. Edward me la quitó de encima y un lobo ( Era Jacob) Ayudó a Edward a despedazarla. -Seth, vete con ella de aquí. Llévala lejos, a… a Brasil. Allí estaréis a salvo por un tiempo. Nadie se dio cuenta. Todos luchaban. Cayo y Marco se empezaron a defender de dos lobos pero no tardo mucho en venir un montón de vampiros con los ojos rojos a rescatarlos. Su ejército. Sabía que teníamos perdida la batalla. Un vampiro que no conocía se echó sobre mí. Pude quitarlo porque yo tenía más fuerza, era una neófita. Intenté buscar a Edward pero sin resultados. Lo había perdido.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Me retorcí en el suelo. Era Jane. Sentí dolor por todo el cuerpo, todas las partes estaban paralizadas solo sentía dolor. Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y dejó de hacerme efecto su poder. Edward me miró con expresión de pena. Esa mirada me mató. Todo se paró. No podía permitirlo. No lo iba a dejar morir por mí. Vi Alice desde lejos. La pequeña del clan, luchaban haciendo volteretas, tan original como siempre. Jasper estaba a su lado luchando como un experto. Rosalie tenía al lado a Emmet, que la protegía a la vez que luchaba. Esme… mi segunda madre. Luchaba también, al igual que Carlise. Que seguía decepcionado con Aro y sus truquitos. Me acordé de la historia que nos contó Billy una noche que fui a la Push. Era a mi hija lo que quería ¿no? Pues la iba a tener. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Concéntrate, concéntrate. Visualicé la cara de mi hija en la mente. Corrí rápidamente hasta Aro, que se escondía de entre muchos vampiros para no sufrir ningún daño, era muy astuto. Él me veía como a Ronnie. Si, me iba a sacrificar por mi hija. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, pero morir en lugar de otro, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Por todos lo que amo por Ronnie, por Jacob, por Seth, por mi familia y… por él.

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí.-Dijo Aro. –Si es la pequeña Ronnie. Tranquila querida, será rápido. No sentirás nada.-Asentí.

-¡Parad! –Gritó Aro. Unos vampiros que no conocía me cogieron la garganta. Edward miró desde lejos. Le vi gritar.

-¡NO! –Con expresión de horror. Él sabía quien era yo, porque no podía leerme la mente.

Cerré los ojos y no pude volver a abrirlos.

FIN

* * *

**_Respondo a reviews:_**

**_Krisstabella: Edward le dice eso porque ella es morena. Ella no es rubia._**

**_Ella leyó el libro Crepúsculo pero todo lo demás lo miró en wikipedia, Deni lo ha nombrado varias veces ;)_**

**_Chicos, ya me contareis si os gusta el final, que seguro que no es lo que teníais pensado ;)  
Espero que lo hayais disfrutado mucho pero como todas las cosas tiene un fin. Para mi ha sido como una aventura, ser por un momento una escritora es algo fantastico, poder plasmar tu idea y que todos vosotros la leais y me dejeis esos tan ansiados reviews que cada 5 min me metía por si tenía algo nuevo. Espero que les guste y besos!  
( Podeis hacer las preguntas que querais que hago una nota de autor respondiendo)_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Nota de autor:**

**Chicos, creo que tenéis razón. Merece un epílogo como dios manda.**  
**Lo haré, porque os lo merecéis y Deni creo que también lo merece.**

**También respondo a vuestros reviews:**

**Krisstabella:**

**-Deni es neófita, por eso tiene los ojos rojos.**

**-El poder de Ronnie es el mismo que el de Nessie.**

**-Amanda, es una vampira que está desde que se conviertió hace 21 años con los Vulturis. Está allí por obligación, ella desea irse, no le gusta nada lo que hacen. La mantienen en la guardia porque ella es capaz de transformarse físicamente en otra persona.**

**-Jane la mira, porque es una extraña para ella. Digamos que la odia.**

**-Ellos lo saben todo. Deni encontró el libro de Crepúsculo, pero existen 3 libros más y son ellos los que lo tienen.**

**-Porque Aro mata a Ronnie que en verdad es Deni y finaliza la guerra ya que esta muere.**

**Intentaré subirlo cuando pueda, pero quiero hacerlo bien y meditar las cosas :)**


End file.
